OVA Chapter 4-Red-Eyes' torment
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Red-Eyes Black Dragon has fallen to wrong hands. That pisses Neo off and he is determined to fight to get it back.


**OVA CHAPTER** **4**

 **Ο ΒΑΣΑΝΙΣΜΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΜΑΥΡΟΥ ΔΡΑΚΟΥ**

Τι είναι αυτό που δημιουργεί το μονομάχο…; Είναι η τράπουλά του…; Μήπως είναι οι στρατηγικές του…; Ή μήπως το ποσοστό επιτυχίας του στους αγώνες που πραγματοποιεί…ς Ε λοιπόν δεν είναι τίποτα από τα παραπάνω. Ο πραγματικός μονομάχος φτιάχνεται μέσα από τον ίδιο τον αγώνα στον οποίο λαμβάνει μέρος κάθε φορά και από το πόσο σέβεται τις κάρτες του.

Για τον ήρωά μας, οι τερατομονομαχίες έχουν γίνει τρόπος ζωής εδώ και πολλά χρόνια. Έχοντας τον καλύτερο δάσκαλο-προπονητή, έχει καταφέρει να χτίσει μια αυτοκρατορία γύρω από το όνομά του. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, κατάφερε να περάσει το «μικρόβιο» και στις φίλες του οι οποίες έγιναν κι αυτές παίχτριες με ιδιαίτερη επιτυχία.

Τι γίνεται όμως όταν έχεις να κάνεις με ιδιαίτερες περιπτώσεις του παιχνιδιού…; Πριν από χρόνια, όταν η Sailor Jupiter άρχισε να μονομαχεί, ο Neo είχε νικήσει έναν μεγάλο αντίπαλο και του πήρε την πιο πολύτιμη κάρτα του. Το Μαύρο Δράκο με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια. Ωστόσο δεν την κράτησε για τον εαυτό του. Τη χάρισε στη γυναίκα του και μαζί έχτισαν μια δεύτερη τράπουλα γύρω από αυτό το θρυλικό δράκο. Κανείς όμως δεν ήξερε ότι αρκετά χρόνια μετά αpό αυτό το γεγονός, αυτός ο δράκος θα αποτελέσει αντικείμενο διαμάχης που θα ξυπνούσε παλιά μίση και πάθη…

Απομονωμένος έξω από την πόλη. Σε μια άγνωστη σε πολλούς τοποθεσία. Μια γνώριμη φιγούρα παρακολουθούσε τον Neo χωρίς αυτός να το ξέρει….Ένα όμως ήξερε σίγουρα…Ότι τα μίση και πάθη ανάμεσα σε αυτούς τους δύο άντρες ήταν βαθειά και αθεράπευτα. Ειδικά όταν έχουν να κάνουν με τα μάτια μιας όμορφης γυναίκας…

«Ο χρόνος ήταν πολύ ευγενικός μαζί σου….Όμως εγώ δε θα είμαι και τόσο πολύ…Όταν βάλω σε εφαρμογή το σχέδιό μου…Θα υποφέρεις…»

Τα λόγια αυτά φαίνονταν γνωστά σε πολλούς. Όμως από πού μπορεί να προέρχονταν…; Κανείς δεν το γνωρίζει…Ακόμα…

Γυρίζοντας στη δική μας πραγματικότητα, η ομάδα είχε αποφασίσει να πάει μια ωραία εκδρομή στη εξοχή. Απαλλαγμένη από μάχες για την ώρα, φρόντισαν να εκμεταλλευτούν αυτές τις στιγμές κι έτσι τους κατέβηκε η ιδέα να πάνε όλοι μαζί να ξεκουραστούν στο μέρος όπου ο Neo είχε βρει το δάσκαλό του κι έκανε την εκπαίδευσή του. Δεν ήταν βλέπετε μόνο ένα ιδανικό μέρος για να ανυψώσεις το σώμα και το πνεύμα σου, αλλά επίσης η τοποθεσία εκείνη ήταν ένας επίγειος παράδεισος με μεγάλα πυκνά δάση και ποτάμια με καταρράκτες να κυλούν…Και φυσικά να μην ξεχάσουμε να αναφέρουμε το κάστρο Suzaku το οποίο δέσποζε στο κέντρο και ξυπνούσε τόσες αναμνήσεις στον ήρωά μας. Τίποτα δε φαινόταν ικανό να χαλάσει το ευχάριστο κλίμα, η Rei σε ρόλο μάγειρα ετοίμαζε το φαγητό ψήνοντάς το στη φωτιά με τα κορίτσια να παίζουν σαν μικρά παιδιά λίγο πιο κοντά ενώ η Mako με τον σύζυγό της ως συνήθως φρόντισαν να εκμεταλλευτούν τη στιγμή και να κάνουν μια βόλτα στην περιοχή πιασμένοι πάντα από το χέρι:

-Θυμάμαι όταν είχα έρθει για πρώτη φορά εδώ…Δεν θα μπορούσα να πιστέψω ότι θα ήταν τόσο όμορφο μέρος…Άρχισε ο Neo την κουβέντα.

-Πραγματικά. Από τις μάχες που έχουμε δώσει εδώ πέρα είχα ξεχάσει τελείως την ομορφιά αυτού του τοπίου.

-Ξέρεις αγάπη μου…Χαίρομαι που επιτέλους έχουμε χρόνο να ξεκουραστούμε λίγο. Είχε αρχίσει να μου καρφώνεται η ιδέα ότι το κακό έχει συνωμοτήσει εναντίον μας και δε μας αφήνει ποτέ σε ησυχία.

-Τώρα που το λες δεν έχεις άδικο…Όταν λέμε ότι ηρεμήσαμε, αμέσως κάτι πάει στραβά.

-Γι αυτό ας το απολαύσουμε όσο μπορούμε ακόμα πριν μας τη χαλάσουν και πάλι. Της πρότεινε ο Neo και κάθισαν μαζί στο γρασίδι. Εκείνη μη χάνοντας την ευκαιρία έγειρε στο στήθος του για να χαλαρώσει, φυσικά ούτε ο Neo άφησε την ευκαιρία να πάει χαμένη και την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του με αποτέλεσμα να παρασυρθούν και οι δύο από τις ονειροπολήσεις του. Τουλάχιστον μέχρι να τους κόψει τα όνειρα η Rei που φώναξε για το φαγητό που ήταν έτοιμο.

Όταν έφτασαν, η Rei τους είπε με ένα κάπως πονηρό ύφος:

-Μα πού είχατε εξαφανιστεί εσείς οι δύο;

-Έλα τώρα δεν το κατάλαβες…; Ήθελαν να μείνουν μόνα τους τα παιδιά. Απάντησε τότε η Usagi κοιτώντας τον Neo και κλείνοντάς του το μάτι ταυτόχρονα.

-Σταθείτε κορίτσια δεν είναι αυτό που νομίζετε…! Προσπάθησε τότε να δικαιολογηθεί αυτός έχοντας γίνει κατακόκκινος από ντροπή.

-Μα τι κάνεις τώρα; Εμάς ντρέπεσαι; Δεν είναι τίποτα το φοβερό. Έλα χαλάρωσε σας καταλαβαίνουμε και για να είμαι ειλικρινής μας αρέσει. Δείχνετε τόσο ερωτευμένοι. Προσπάθησε να τον ηρεμήσει η Minako πάντα στο ίδιο ύποπτα πονηρό ύφος. Μετά από αυτό κάθισαν να φάνε ότι είχε ετοιμάσει ο μάγειρας. Φυσικά δεν τους πήρε πολύ ώρα να ισοπεδώσουν ότι είχε ετοιμαστεί με τον Neo και την Usagi να πρωτοστατούν αλλά ο αρχηγός είχε σαφές πλεονέκτημα σε αυτόν τον τομέα.

Φυσικά η χαρά τους δεν έμελε να κρατήσει πολύ. Καθώς τα μάζευαν για να επιστρέψουν στην πόλη, ο Neo σηκώθηκε απότομα.

-Τι έπαθες; Έγινε τίποτα; Τον ρώτησε η Amy εμφανώς παραξενεμένη.

-Νιώθω κάτι στον αέρα. Μια σκοτεινή ενέργεια…Ένα μεγάλο σκοτάδι πλησιάζει…

-Τώρα που το λες…Είπε και η Rei. Το ένιωσα κι εγώ μόλις τώρα και είναι αρκετά μεγάλη αυτή η ενέργεια…Η απάντηση παρόλα αυτά ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από προφανής:

«Αυτό είναι…Τώρα έφτασε το τέλος…Εμπρός. Πηγαίνετε και σκοτώστε τους»

Αυτές ήταν οι διαταγές του μυστηριώδους άντρα που παρακολουθούσε τις κινήσεις τους. Όμως ποιος ήταν ο σκοπός του…;

Τελικά η πηγή της ενέργειας δεν άργησε να αποκαλυφθεί. 5 Πολεμίστριες ήταν η πηγή και αμέσως εμφανίστηκαν μπροστά στην ομάδα εκτελώντας τις διαταγές τους. Αυτή που ήταν πιο μπροστά είπε:  
-Μόλις σφραγίσατε τη μοίρα σας Πολεμίστριες Sailor.

-Και ποιος το λέει αυτό; Ρώτησε τότε η Usagi ειρωνικά.

-Επιτρέψτε μας να συστηθούμε! Είμαι η Sailor Io και αρχηγός της ομάδας.

-Κι εγώ η Sailor Europa.

-Εμένα με λένε Sailor Kalliso

-Εγώ είμαι αυτό που ονομάζουν Sailor Haumea

-Και τέλος εγώ είμαι η Sailor Charon.

-Εντάξει καταλάβαμε! Θα σας δώσουμε ένα καλό μάθημα! Είπε τότε ο Neo με αποφασιστικότητα κι ετοιμάστηκε να μεταμορφωθεί αλλά η Usagi τον σταμάτησε:

-Περίμενε. Μη μπεις στον κόπο να αλλάξεις μορφή φίλε μου. Άφησε τες σε εμάς, είναι πολύ λίγες για σένα.

-Ναι αλλά να μη διασκεδάσω κι εγώ λίγο; Παραπονέθηκε τότε εκείνος.

-Μην ανησυχείς. Θα βρεθεί κάτι καλύτερο να παίξεις εσύ. Άφησε να ασχοληθούμε εμείς με δαύτες. Θα έχει πλάκα. Του είπε και η Kurai τραβώντας το σπαθί της.

-Εντάξει τότε. Καθαρίστε τις γρήγορα μόνο εντάξει;

-Άστο πάνω μας. Του απάντησε τότε η Usagi κι έδωσε το σήμα για αλλαγή:

 **-MOON-HYPER ETERNAL!**

 **-DARK MOON ETERNAL!**

 **-MERCURY ETERNAL!**

 **-MARS ETERNAL!**

 **-JUPITER** **ETERNAL!  
** **-VENUS ETERNAL!**

 **MAKE UP!**

Όταν τελικά άλλαξαν, η αναμέτρηση ήταν έτοιμη να ξεκινήσει με τη Sailor Moon να λέει:

-Δεν ξέρω πώς ήρθατε εδώ αλλά καλύτερα να κάνετε μεταβολή και να εξαφανιστείτε πριν θυμώσω.

-Μπα; Και τι θα κάνεις δηλαδή; Την ειρωνεύτηκε ι Ηώ

-Πέρα από αυτό δε σας κάνει εντύπωση ότι διάφορες Πολεμίστριες Sailor φυτρώνουν σαν μανιτάρια από εδώ κι από εκεί; Μπήκε στη μέση η Sailor Mercury.

-Δεν έχουμε χρόνο γι αυτό τώρα! Πρέπει να τις καταστρέψουμε το γρηγορότερο. Δε μου αρέσουν οι φάτσες τους και είμαι σίγουρη ότι κάτι κακό σχεδιάζουν.

-Εγώ πάλι λέω ότι είναι απλή κάλυψη. Συμπλήρωσε η Sailor Venus.

-Όλες οι περιπτώσεις μας κάνουν αν τις νικήσουμε! Τέρμα τα λόγια όμως! Είναι καιρός να μιλήσουν τα όπλα! Είπε τότε η Kurai προτείνοντας το ξίφος της απειλητικά προς το μέρος της Sailor Charon.

Τα λόγια όμως είχαν τελειώσει. Η μάχη ξεκινούσε με τον Neo να μη συμμετέχει μετά από την παράκληση του αρχηγού. Όταν ξεκίνησε η επίθεση και οι αντιμαχόμενες πλευρές έφτασαν σε απόσταση αναπνοής, εξαφανίστηκαν όλοι από το πρόσωπο της γης για να επανεμφανιστούν έχοντας διαλέξει τους αντιπάλους τους. Η Αφροδίτη είχε διαλέξει την Καλλιστώ και της επιτέθηκε αμέσως αλλά είδε με τρόμο την ενέργειά της όχι μόνο να μην την καταστρέφει αλλά να την κλωνοποιεί δημιουργώντας και δεύτερο αντίγραφο το οποίο ήταν το ίδιο ισχυρό με το πρωτότυπο. Κι όχι μόνο αυτό. Της επιτέθηκε μετωπικά χτυπώντας την με τα πόδια από τα πλάγια αναγκάζοντάς την να κάνει πίσω. Όμως η Minako δεν είχε πει την τελευταία της λέξη. Χρησιμοποιώντας επιδέξια την επίθεση της Ημισελήνου, απέσπασε την προσοχή της αντιπάλου της και τώρα ήταν έτοιμη να περάσει στην αντεπίθεση.

Από την πλευρά της η Sailor Mars είχε επιλέξει την Ευρώπη και ήταν έτοιμη για μια καλή φλογισμένη επίθεση. Έτσι σήκωσε το ένα χέρι και καθώς συγκεντρωνόταν, οι φωτιές είχαν αρχίσει να σχηματίζονται και είχαν πάρει τη μορφή δίσκου. Όταν ολοκλήρωσε την κίνησή της, ήταν έτοιμη να την εξαπολύσει:  
-ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ! ΜΕ ΜΠΑΛΑ ΦΩΤΙΑΣ!

-Δε θα πετύχει ποτέ! Της απάντησε τότε η Ευρώπη κι όταν οι φλόγες την πλησίασαν αρκετά, άρχισε να στροβιλίζεται με αποτέλεσμα η πύρινη μπάλα όχι μόνο να μην την αγγίξει καν, αλλά επίσης να φύγει από το μέρος της. Ευτυχώς για τον Άρη πέρασε ξυστά από δίπλα της κι εξοστρακίστηκε πάνω στο διπλανό βουνό καταστρέφοντας την πλαγιά.

Στο τρίτο μέρος της μάχης τώρα, η Amy έχοντας τη Sailor Haumea απέναντί της, αντιμετώπιζε δυσκολίες μιας και η αντίπαλός της ήταν αρκετά γρήγορη κι απέφευγε τις επιθέσεις νερού κι ακόμα χειρότερα βγήκε από πίσω της και κατάφερε να τη ξαπλώσει κάτω με ευκολία. Όμως δεν υπολόγισε το Δία που με τους κεραυνούς του, κατάφερε να την απωθήσει κερδίζοντας χρόνο για την Amy. Κι ακόμα καλύτερα κατάφερε με τις δικές της δυνάμεις να συντρίψει τηνCharon καθώς ο κεραυνός υπερίσχυσε της σκοτεινής δύναμης.

-Η παράσταση τελείωσε! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon στοχεύοντας την Ηώ κι όταν η ριπή έφυγε από το χέρι της, η αρχηγός της ομάδας ήταν παρελθόν. Φαίνεται ότι παραήταν εύκολο αλλά είχαν μείνει άλλες τέσσερις και δε θα αργούσαν να συναντήσουν το δικό τους μέλος.

-Σωστά! Τέρμα τα παιχνίδια! Ας ενώσουμε τις δυνάμεις μας και να τις αποτελειώσουμε! Πρότεινε η Sailor Moon Dark κι όλες συμφώνησαν μαζί της. Γι αυτό λοιπόν σύμφωνα με το σχέδιο, η Sailor Moon θα τις τραβούσε προς το μέρος τους και τα άλλα κορίτσια θα τελείωναν τη δουλειά με μια δυνατή συνδυασμένη επίθεση.

Έτσι η Charon και η Καλλιστώ όρμησαν καταπάνω της αλλά οι επιθέσεις τους ήταν αδύναμες και δεν προξένησαν κάποιο πρόβλημα στην αρχηγό:  
-Αυτό ήταν όλο;! Φάτε αυτό! Φώναξε τότε κι άπλωσε τα χέρια της δεξιά κι αριστερά για να ελευθερώσει τη δική της δύναμη. Μπορούσε άνετα να τις καταστρέψει αλλά προτίμησε να ακολουθήσει το σχέδιο κι έτσι απλά τις έκανε να σωριαστούν κάτω σε άσχημη κατάσταση. Στη συνέχεια η πενταπλή επίθεση που ακολούθησε, τις αποτελείωσε μια και καλή.

Έντρομες και τρομοκρατημένες, οι πολεμίστριες που απέμειναν, πέταξαν πανικόβλητες να φύγουν για να σωθούν αλλά χαμένος κόπος. Όντας πιο γρήγορη η Sailor Moon τις ακολούθησε και βρέθηκε μπροστά τους κι ώσπου να καταλάβουν τι έγινε, είχαν κι αυτές την ίδια τύχη. Έγιναν σκόνη.

Με τη μάχη να έχει τελειώσει πια, τα κορίτσια πήραν πάλι τις κανονικές τους μορφές κι ο Neo πλησίασε για να πει:

-Καλή δουλειά κορίτσια μπράβο σας.

-Δεν κάναμε και τίποτα σπουδαίο. Του απάντησε τότε γελώντας η γυναίκα του.

-Κι όμως αυτή η εύκολη νίκη με βάζει σε υποψίες. Σκεφτόταν η Rei.

-Μπορεί αλλά ότι κι αν έχει ετοιμάσει για μας ο εχθρός, θα είμαστε ένα βήμα μπροστά. Τώρα πάμε σπίτι. Χρειαζόμαστε ξεκούραση ήταν μια δύσκολη μέρα δε συμφωνείτε; Πρότεινε ο Neo.

Εκείνες συμφώνησαν μαζί του κι αμέσως έφυγαν για το ταξίδι του γυρισμού.

Ο μυστηριώδης εχθρός είδε αυτήν την κατάληξη και είχε γίνει έξω φρενών με αυτό. Τότε σηκώθηκε όρθιος και είπε στον εαυτό του:

-Πρέπει να τα κάνω όλα μόνος μου πια….Αυτή τη φορά δε θα μου τη γλιτώσεις Neo! Χρόνια περίμενα αυτή τη στιγμή…!

Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό, κατευθύνθηκε προς το κάστρο όπου ο Neo και η παρέα του ήταν έτοιμοι να φύγουν. Δεν πρόλαβαν όμως να πάνε πουθενά γιατί η παρουσία του, τους έκοψε το δρόμο:

-Συναντιόμαστε ξανά Neo…Με θυμάσαι;

Όταν εκείνος τον κοίταξε καλά, δεν πίστευε στα μάτια του. Το ίδιο και η Mako.

-Δεν μπορεί…! Εσύ;! Ζωντανός;!

-Δυσκολεύεστε να το πιστέψετε έτσι; Καλύτερα όμως να το συνηθίσετε γιατί τώρα που σας ξαναβρήκα δεν πρόκειται να σας αφήσω να φύγετε. Συγχαρητήρια που νικήσατε τις πολεμίστριές μου αν και ήταν αρκετά αδύναμες.

-Πάντα ήσουν δειλός! Σε θυμάμαι έστω κι αν πέρασαν τα χρόνια. Δε βλέπω να άλλαξες και πολύ όμως. Αν εξαιρέσουμε το ότι έγινες πιο βλάκας.

-Δεν άλλαξες καθόλου Neo…Τέτοια σχόλια έκανες πάντα από τότε που ήμασταν μικροί. Από το σχολείο για την ακρίβεια.

-Το πέτυχες. ΓΙ αυτό κατάφερα να προχωρήσω στη ζωή μου. Ενώ εσύ έκλεισες ένα ραντεβού με το θάνατο επιδή είσαι ένας μεγάλος ανόητος.

-Όμως δεν πήγα σε αυτό το ραντεβού. Μια μετάγγιση μου έσωσε τη ζωή. Ή μάλλον θα έπρεπε να πω ότι μου άλλαξε τη ζωή.

-Τι εννοείς με αυτό; Από ότι θυμάμαι το μόνο που έκανες ήταν με με φλερτάρεις με μια γλοιώδη ευγένεια και με επίδειξη που κάθε σοβαρός άνθρωπος δε θα την άντεχε. Δε σου έφτασε αυτό; Θέλεις κι άλλο τώρα; Μπήκε στη μέση η Makoto.

-Με πρόλαβες βλέπω.. Θα έφτανα και σε αυτό αλλά σε ευχαριστώ που το ανέφερες πρώτη. Θα μπορούσα να σου δώσω τα πάντα αλλά εσύ προτίμησες αυτόν αντί για μένα. Της είπε τότε αυτός.

-Με τις βλακείες σου, δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να σε προτιμήσω.

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ! Λέγε τι θέλεις γρήγορα! Δεν έχω άλλο καιρό για χάσιμο! Τους έκοψε ο Neo φανερά εκνευρισμένος.

-Τη ζωή σου…Του απάντησε τότε εκείνος παγερά κι από το χέρι του βγήκε μια πράσινη δέσμη ενέργειας που στόχευε εκείνον αλλά δεν τον πέτυχε καθώς έγειρε το σώμα του πλάγια και τη απέφυγε. Έπειτα είπε:  
-Φύγετε κορίτσια! Φύγετε από εδώ πέρα! Ίσως αυτή η μάχη να είναι δόλωμα! Τρέξτε στην πόλη να εμποδίσετε κανένα πιθανό σχέδιο καταστροφής!  
-Μα Neo…Προσπάθησε να πει η Kurai.

-Κάντε ότι σας λέω!

-Τον ακούσατε! Πάμε να φύγουμε! Έχει δίκιο! Με το να μένουμε εδώ δεν κερδίζουμε τίποτα!. Πάμε πίσω στην πόλη να προλάβουμε οτιδήποτε άσχημο συμβεί. Διέταξε και η Usagi.

Μη έχοντας άλλη επιλογή, η ομάδα έφυγε και ο Neo έμεινε μόνος με τον επί χρόνια αντίζηλό του.

-Λοιπόν Trent…Η επιθυμία σου εκπληρώθηκε! Είμαι μόνος τώρα.

-Δεν ξέρεις πόσο το περίμενα αυτό…Μου φαίνεται σαν αιωνιότητα αλλά άξιζε τον κόπο αυτή η αναμονή. Όταν σηκώθηκα ξανά όρθιος, ζούσα μόνο για ένα σκοπό…Να σε σκοτώσω…Το αίμα μου βράζει από χαρά γι αυτή τη στιγμή σε σημείο που δεν μπορώ να συγκρατήσω τη χαρά μου.

-Θα σου την κόψω αυτή τη χαρά σε κομμάτια Trent! Αυτή τη φορά θα πεθάνεις στα αλήθεια!

-Δε θα είναι τόσο εύκολο τώρα!

«Δε μπλοφάρει…Νιώθω κάτι εξωπραγματικό πάνω του…Μόνο ο Broly είχε τόσο μεγάλο επίπεδο δύναμης…Θα μπορούσε να τρέχει το αίμα του στις δικές του φλέβες…;»

-Δεν ξέρω αν μπορείς να γίνεις ο Θρυλικός Super Saiyan αλλά λίγο με νοιάζει ξέρεις…Οι δυνάμεις σου δεν είναι αρκετές για να με νικήσουν.

-Θα το δούμε! Υπερασπίσου τον εαυτό σου! Του φώναξε τότε και του επιτέθηκε κατευθείαν αλλά αστόχησε κι ο Neo επιχείρησε να τον κλωτσήσει στο πρόσωπο με το δεξί γόνατο χωρίς επιτυχία. Στη συνέχεια ήταν η σειρά του Trent να δοκιμάσει την τύχη του με μια δεξιά γροθιά που την απέκρουσε ο Neo γυρίζοντας πλάγια το σώμα του, όμως αυτό δεν ήταν τίποτε άλλο από προσποίηση για να τον απομακρύνει και τελικά να στηριχτεί στο ένα χέρι και να κλωτσήσει τον Neo στο στομάχι απογειώνοντάς τον. Όπως ήταν στον αέρα, ο Neo εκτόξευσε μια μπάλα κόκκινης αστραπής που έσκασε μπροστά στον αντίπαλό του χωρίς όμως να τον πετύχει.

«Στα αλήθεια δε μπλόφαρε…Είναι πολύ δυνατός…Κανείς δε μπορεί να με χτυπήσει τόσο δυνατά στο στομάχι…Δε θα είναι εύκολο αλλά δεν ξέρει με ποιον τα έχει βάλει…Ακόμα κι αν ρέει μέσα του το αίμα του Broly…»

Όταν τελικά ο Trent στάθηκε ξανά όρθιος, είπε στον Neo:

-Λοιπόν; Είδες τι εννοούσα; Δεν μπορείς να νικήσεις. Το αίμα του Θρυλικού Super Saiyan κυλά μέσα μου….Είσαι ξωφλημένος…

-Κάνε όνειρα! Πάντα θα σέρνεσαι στη σκιά μου!

Τότε εκείνος φόρτισε τις δυνάμεις του. Η αύρα που απέπνεε αυτή η ραγδαία αύξηση δύναμης επιβεβαίωνε τις υποψίες του Neo αλλά δε φαινόταν να ανησυχεί καθώς είχε εμπιστοσύνη στις δικές του θεϊκές δυνάμεις. Ο Trent απογειώθηκε κι ο Neo τον ακολούθησε με το έδαφος να ανοίγει κάτω από τα πόδια τους και τη σύγκρουση να συνεχίζεται στους αιθέρες. Ο Trent άφησε μια ισχυρή πράσινη σφαίρα να φύγει από το δεξί του χέρι αλλά όταν έφτασε κοντά στον Neo, αντί να πέσει πάνω του και να τον διαλύσει, διέγραψε κατακόρυφη πτώση με στόχο το έδαφος. Αν προσέκρουε σε αυτό, η ζημιά που θα προκαλούσε θα ήταν τεράστια. Γι αυτό ο Neo τηλεμεταφέρθηκε γρήγορα και πάνω στην ώρα κατάφερε να χτυπήσει-με κάποια δυσκολία όμως- τη σφαίρα αλλάζοντας την πορεία της πριν συμβεί το μοιραίο και για να είναι σίγουρος ότι δε θα επαναληφθεί το ίδιο πράγμα, την κατέστρεψε με μια δική του Κόκκινη Αστραπή.

Ακόμα όμως κι αν κατάφερε να σταματήσει αυτό, το ανάγλυφο είχε αλλάξει και πάλι από τη μανιασμένη σύγκρουσή τους. Η γη άνοιξε στα δύο σε εκείνο το σημείο με την καυτή λάβα να ξεχύνεται έτοιμη να καταπιεί τα πάντα στο πέρασμά της, οι δυνάμεις των δύο πολεμιστών ήταν ασύλληπτες και να σκεφτεί κανείς ότι ο Neo δεν είχε πάρει ακόμα κάποια από τις μορφές του. Ήταν ζήτημα χρόνου να το κάνει βέβαια.

Στα δύο άκρα του μεγάλου ρήγματος, οι δύο αντίπαλοι στάθηκαν ο ένας απέναντι από τον άλλο με τον Trent να γελά μοχθηρά και τον Neo να τον κοιτά με μίσος. Ο δεύτερος γύρος της επικής αυτής αναμέτρησης δε θα αργούσε να ξεκινήσει…

Τότε ο Neo αποφάσισε να βάλει τα μεγάλα μέσα, έσφιξε γερά τις γροθιές του και το επίπεδο ενέργειάς του άρχισε να ανεβαίνει κατακόρυφα, κόκκινοι κεραυνοί πετάγονταν από όλο του το σώμα και κύματα αέρα σηκώνονταν με αποτέλεσμα να παρασύρουν πίσω την Sin που αδυνατούσε να πιστέψει ότι έβλεπε, ο Neo όμως δεν σταματούσε εκεί, η μυϊκή του μάζα διπλασιάστηκε σε όλο του το σώμα διπλασιάζοντας και το μέγεθός του ενώ ένα κίτρινο φως τον κάλυψε ολόκληρο για όσο κρατούσε η μεταμόρφωση. Όμως το ίδιο έκανε και ο Trent. Με το αίμα του Broly να κυλά στις φλέβες του, ήταν εμφανές ότι υπήρξαν μεταβολές στο ίδιο το DNA του δίνοντάς του την ιδιότητα της μεταμόρφωσης…Της μεταμόρφωσης στον Saiyan του θρύλου…Του καταστροφέα των κόσμων…Όταν άλλαξε, η σωματοδομή του είχε γίνει δύο ή τρεις φορές μεγαλύτερη κι το γεγονός αυτό τον έκανε πολύ μεγαλύτερο σε μέγεθος από τον Neo. Εκείνος όμως αγνόησε αυτόν τον παράγοντα κι επιτέθηκε με λύσσα εναντίον του αντιπάλου του χτυπώντας τον στο πρόσωπο με δεξιά γροθιά αλλά ούτε που ένιωσε αυτό το χτύπημα. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, ο Trent τον έπιασε από το κεφάλι με δύναμη και τον κοπάνησε άγρια πάνω στα βράχια ξεκολλώντας ένα μεγάλο κομμάτι.. Ωστόσο ο Neo κατάφερε να ξεφύγει και δοκίμασε αυτή τη φορά να τον κλωτσήσει στο κεφάλι αλλά πάλι απέτυχε με αποτέλεσμα ο Trent να τον αρπάξει ξανά από τα δυο χέρια και να τον πιέζει στην πλάτη με το γόνατο βάζοντας τον σε άμεσο κίνδυνο. Η πίεση ήταν τόσο έντονη που ο Neo τσίριζε από τον πόνο, αν συνέχιζε έτσι η σπονδυλική του στήλη θα έσπαζε σε λίγο αλλά βάζοντας όση περισσότερη δύναμη μπορούσε, κατάφερε να χαλαρώσει τη λαβή στα χέρια του, να γυρίσει ανάποδα και να τον χτυπήσει στο κεφάλι με ανάποδο ψαλίδι καταφέρνοντας επιτέλους να ελευθερωθεί. Όταν έγινε αυτό, είδε τη λάβα από κάτω τους κι αμέσως του ήρθε μια ιδέα:

«Ίσως είναι η τελευταία μου ευκαιρία…» Είπε στον εαυτό του κι αμέσως έβαλε σε εφαρμογή το σχέδιό του.

Σκοπός του ήταν να κάνει τον αντίπαλό του να τον ακολουθήσει, πράγμα που έγινε μιας και ο Trent πέταξε πίσω του για να τον πιάσει. Τότε ο Neo χρησιμοποιώντας τις δικές του φλόγες, κατάφερε να δημιουργήσει ένα ψηλό διάπυρο κύμα με τον ίδιο να καταφέρνει να περάσει μέσα από αυτό κινούμενος με μεγάλη ταχύτητα. Δεν έγινε όμως το ίδιο και με τον Trent που δοκίμασε να κάνει το ίδιο αλλά όχι έγκαιρα, το κύμα έπεσε και τον κάλυψε ολόκληρο τυλίγοντάς τον σε θερμοκρασία πολλών χιλιάδων βαθμών Κελσίου.

Φαινομενικά το σχέδιό του είχε πετύχει καθώς δε φαινόταν ο αντίπαλός του, αλλά ο ίδιος ο Neo είχε κουραστεί τόσο πολύ από αυτή την αναμέτρηση που δεν μπορούσε ούτε να κουνηθεί, έτσι έγειρε σε ένα βράχο κι έκλεισε τα μάτια έχοντας γίνει κανονικός ξανά. Η λάβα όμως πλησίαζε κι αν δεν έφευγε από εκεί θα ψηνόταν κι αυτός. Η πτώση της αύρας του έγινε αντιληπτή από τα κορίτσια που είχαν φτάσει στο Τόκυο και η Rei τούς είπε:

-Κορίτσια έχουμε πρόβλημα! Η αύρα του Neo πέφτει κάθε δευτερόλεπτο που περνά! Πρέπει να βρίσκεται σε κίνδυνο!  
-Θα πάω να τον φέρω περιμένετε εδώ εσείς! Είπε τότε η Mako που έφυγε αμέσως έχοντας μεταμορφωθεί στην πιο δυνατή μορφή της ώστε να μπορεί να πετάξει. Ευτυχώς για τον Neo ήρθε πάνω στην ώρα, η λάβα είχε ανέβει σε επικίνδυνο επίπεδο αλλά την ύστατη στιγμή έφτασε, τον πήρε από εκεί και πέταξε ψηλά κρατώντας τον στα χέρια της. Εκείνος σιγά-σιγά είχε αρχίσει να συνέρχεται κι όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια, είδε ποιος ήταν ωστόσο ήταν πολύ αδύναμος και να μιλήσει ακόμα

Τελικά η Mystic Jupiter προσγειώθηκε σε στέρεο έδαφος και τον άφησε απαλά κάτω για να ξεκουραστεί κι εκείνη περίμενε υπομονετικά.

Τελικά μετά από λίγα λεπτά κατάφερε να συνέλθει για τα καλά και το πρώτο πράγμα που είδε ήταν τα φτερά του Λαμπερού Δράκου. Τότε είπε:

-Το ήξερα…Ότι θα ερχόσουν…

-Μα πώς είναι δυνατόν…; Έτσι θα σε άφηνα; Χαίρομαι που δεν άργησα πολύ. Του απάντησε τότε εκείνη γονατίζοντας κοντά του.

-Ναι….Ήρθες πάνω στην ώρα αγάπη μου…Διαφορετικά θα είχα ψηθεί κι εγώ όπως και ο Trent.

-Μιας και μιλάμε γι αυτόν…Τι νομίζεις να επιδιώκει;

-Δεν ξέρω…Από τότε που είμαστε μαζί δεν το χώνεψε ποτέ. Πάντα σερνόταν σαν το σκουλήκι πίσω μου προσπαθώντας με δόλο να κλέψει ότι εγώ δημιουργούσα. Οπότε το μόνο που θα του έχει απομείνει θα είναι η εκδίκηση. Κρίμα γι αυτόν γιατί πολλοί το θέλησαν κι απέτυχαν….Για στάσου…Κάτι ένιωσα μόλις τώρα….Δε γίνεται όμως…!

-Μα το ένιωσα κι εγώ! Είναι δυνατόν να επιβίωσε;!

-Γιατί δεν εκπλήσσομαι…! Θα του δώσω τώρα ένα μάθημα. Κάνε πίσω αγάπη μου!

Εκείνη τότε απομακρύνθηκε αλλά δεν έφυγε από εκεί δίνοντάς του χώρο για να πολεμήσει ενώ ο Trent έβγαινε άθικτος από την καυτή λάβα περιτριγυρισμένος από ένα δυναμικό πεδίο. Τελείως απροειδοποίητα άρχισε να εξαπολύει συνεχείς ενεργειακές σφαίρες αλλά ο Neo με επιδέξιες κινήσεις κατάφερνε να τις αποφύγει αλλά η τελευταία και πιο δυνατή από όλες τον βρήκε κατευθείαν στο στομάχι και τον σώριασε βαθειά στο έδαφος και τον Trent να πατάει πάνω στο στήθος του. Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί. Τον άρπαξε και τον κόλλησε πάνω στους βράχους κι όταν ο Neo επιχείρησε να σηκωθεί ξανά όρθιος έστω και με το ζόρι, δέχτηκε μια απίστευτης δύναμης γροθιά στο στομάχι που τον γονάτισε πιάνοντας το από τον πόνο και φτύνοντας αίμα την ίδια στιγμή.

-Ήρθε το τέλος σου…Του είπε τότε και τον άρπαξε από το κεφάλι αρχικά για να περάσει μετά τα χέρια του γύρω από τη μέση του. Με το πέρασμα του χρόνου, η λαβή του έσφιγγε όλο και περισσότερο δίνοντας στον Neo ανυπόφορο πόνο και αύξανε τον κίνδυνο να του σπάσει τα κόκαλα σε ανεπανόρθωτο βαθμό. Το χειρότερο ήταν πως και τα χέρια του Neo ήταν δεμένα και δεν μπορούσε να ξεφύγει κάνοντας ακόμα πιο δύσκολη τη θέση του. Αυτή τη στιγμή λοιπόν η Mystic Jupiter αποφάσισε να χαλάσει τα σχέδια του Trent με μια επίθεση νετρονίων ώστε να δώσει στον Neo το χρόνο που χρειάζεται για να ξεφύγει:

-Δε θα τελειώσει έτσι! ΠΟΤΕ! ΛΑΜΠΕΡΗ ΕΚΡΗΞΗ ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΩΝ!

Το σχέδιο πέτυχε. Η δυνατή επίθεση αποπροσανατόλισε τον Trent που χρειάστηκε ένα χέρι για να την αποκρούσει, αυτό όμως ήταν παραπάνω από αρκετό για τον Neo ώστε να ελευθερωθεί:

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ ΜΕ ΑΥΤΟΟΟΟ! Φώναξε τότε με όλη του τη δύναμη και η αύρα του ανυψώθηκε τελείως απότομα σε επίπεδα που κανείς δε θα ήθελε να μετρήσει...Οι ουρανοί σκοτείνιασαν...Το σκηνικό είχε στηθεί για την κορύφωση μιας οργής που δεν υπήρξε ποτέ όμοιά της. Η δύναμή του αύξανε δραματικά με επιπτώσεις στο γύρω περιβάλλον...Κύματα αέρα σηκώθηκαν και παρέσυραν τα πάντα...Ολόκληρος ο πλανήτης σειόταν στο άκουσμά του...Το ανάγλυφο άλλαζε εντελώς...Η γη άνοιγε και κατάπινε ότι έβρισκε μπροστά της...Στον ήδη κατασκότεινο ουρανό κεραυνοί έπεφταν αδιάκριτα και φλόγες κάλυπταν την ατμόσφαιρα...Ο πλανήτης όδευε προς την καταστροφή του...: Κάθε δευτερόλεπτο ήταν μια νέα προσθήκη στη δύναμή του, ποτέ ξανά δεν είχε θυμώσει τόσο πολύ...Μέχρι που τελικά η μεταμόρφωση ολοκληρώθηκε αφήνοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή και κατάφερε να πετύχει μια νέα μορφή πέρα από το απόλυτο...Με το πέρας της αλλαγής είχε πάλι την κόκκινη λάμψη να τον καλύπτει, τη διπλάσια μυϊκή μάζα αλλά και κεραυνούς να βγαίνουν μέσα από το σώμα του και αν τον χτυπούν χωρίς να του προκαλούν ζημιά ενώ τα μαλλιά του είχαν ανοίξει έναν τόνο από το κανονικό καστανό τους χρώμα.

-Όχι αν δε σε δω να σέρνεσαι νεκρός μπροστά μου…Του απάντησε τότε ο Trent και πήρε θέση απέναντί του αλλά σε μεγάλη απόσταση περιμένοντας.

-Θα πρέπει να είσαι περήφανος για τον εαυτό σου…Μόνο η Πριγκίπισσα Sailor Moon με έκανε να φτάσω σε αυτό το σημείο…Του είπε τότε ο Neo κι έβαλε τα χέρια του δίπλα από τη μέση του ετοιμάζοντας ένα δυνατό κύμα. Το ίδιο και ο αντίπαλός του απλώνοντας το δεξί του χέρι με μία μεγάλη πράσινη ενεργειακή μπάλα να ξεπετάγεται από αυτό. Όλα ήταν έτοιμα για τον τελευταίο γύρο:

 **-ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ…ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗΗΗΗΗΗΗ!**

Αυτή η κραυγή έφυγε από τα χείλη του πριν το κύμα φύγει από τα χέρια του με τον αντίπαλό του να έχει αφήσει κι αυτός τη δική του επίθεση να χτυπήσει. Στο κέντρο ακριβώς οι δύο ριπές συγκρούστηκαν με μανία και ο Neo προσπαθούσε να κρατήσει όσο περισσότερο μπορούσε αλλά δεν μπορούσε προς στιγμής να επικρατήσει. Τότε η η γυναίκα του ήρθε κοντά του:

-Είμαι εδώ κρατήσου! **ΛΑΜΠΕΡΗ ΕΚΡΗΞΗ ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΩΝ!**

Με συνδυασμένες τις δυνάμεις τους, φαινόταν να παίρνουν το πάνω χέρι αλλά ο Trent δεν τα παρατούσε εύκολα.

-Βάλε όλη σου τη δύναμη! Μόνο έτσι θα νικήσουμε! Είπε τότε ο Neo και αύξησε την ισχύ της επίθεσής του. Το ίδιο έκανε και η γυναίκα του και η αύξηση αυτή φάνηκε να αποδίδει. Όμως και πάλι δεν ήταν αρκετή.

Αυτή η αναστάτωση όπως ήταν φυσικό προκάλεσε απίστευτες εκλύσεις ενέργειας οι οποίες έφτασαν μέχρι τα υπόλοιπα μέλη της ομάδας τα οποία έτρεξαν να βοηθήσουν αμέσως ενώνοντας τις δυνάμεις τους. Τώρα οι πιθανότητες ήταν μεγαλύτερες και ο Neo τους είπε:

-Συγκεντρωθείτε κορίτσια! Μπορούμε να το κάνουμε μόνο αν είμαστε ενωμένοι! Βάλτε όση δύναμη έχετε!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Οι προσπάθειες σταδιακά απέδιδαν καρπούς και η συνδυασμένη επίθεσή τους φαινόταν να λειτουργεί καλά. Χρειαζόταν μόνο ένα ακόμα χτύπημα:

-ΤΩΡΑ ΟΛΟΙ ΜΑΖΙ! Φώναξε ο Neo και όλοι μαζί ακριβώς σαν ένα σώμα κατάφεραν επιτέλους να περάσουν μέσα από την αντίπαλη επίθεση και η δική τους ισοπέδωσε εντελώς τον Trent πετώντας τον πολλά χιλιόμετρα μακριά νικημένο.

Με την αναμέτρηση να έχει ολοκληρωθεί επιτέλους, οι ήρωές μας μπορούσαν να πάρουν μια ανάσα, γι αυτό ξάπλωσαν κάτω εξαντλημένοι και με τον Neo να λέει:

-Τελείωσε…Νικήσαμε…Μπράβο σας κορίτσια…Είμαι…περήφανος για σας…

-Για την ώρα τα καταφέραμε. Όμως κάτι μου λέει ότι δεν ξεμπερδέψαμε τόσο εύκολα από αυτόν…Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Εύχομαι να κάνουμε λάθος…Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Mercury αλλά δυστυχώς δεν έκαναν λάθος…Τίποτα δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα. Πολλοί λένε ότι ο πιο δειλός είναι ταυτόχρονα και ο πιο επικίνδυνος και δεν έχουν άδικο. Μακριά από το πεδίο της μάχης, νικημένος ξανά και ταπεινωμένος, ο Trent κατάφερνε μετά από πολλές μέρες να ξανασταθεί στα πόδια του διψασμένος για εκδίκηση περισσότερο από κάθε άλλη φορά:

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα Neo…Ο πραγματικός πόλεμος τώρα ξεκινάει και σου υπόσχομαι να υποφέρετε πραγματικά και οι δυο σας…

Αυτά τα λόγια έκρυβαν μια φοβερή απειλή…Κι αυτή η απειλή δε θα αργούσε να γίνει πραγματικότητα. Για την ακρίβεια, 15 μέρες αργότερα το δεύτερο μέρος του σχεδίου του θα έμπαινε σε εφαρμογή.

Τα μεσάνυχτα λοιπόν της 15ης ημέρας, η Mako είχε βραδινή βάρδια στο ζαχαροπλαστείο όπου ήταν ιδιοκτήτρια, έχοντας τελειώσει λοιπόν τη δουλειά της, επέστρεφε στο σπίτι για να κοιμηθεί. Όμως δεν ήταν γραφτό να γυρίσει στην ώρα της…Ο Trent την είχε στήσει και περίμενε την κατάλληλη στιγμή για να χτυπήσει.

Έτσι λοιπόν, εντελώς ξαφνικά παρουσιάστηκε μπροστά της μαζί με δύο ακόμα άντρες κι όταν πήγε η Mako να περάσει, της έκοψαν το δρόμο και οι τρεις μαζί. Αυτό δεν της άρεσε καθόλου και άρχισε να χάνει την ψυχραιμία της:  
-Τι παριστάνεις τώρα;! Φύγε από τη μέση βιάζομαι!

-Δε θα πας πουθενά για λίγη ώρα!  
-Τι θέλεις τέλος πάντων;! Τον ρώτησε σε έντονο ύφος έχοντας αναγνωρίσει τη φωνή του.

-Δεν άλλαξες καθόλου όλα αυτά τα χρόνια. Όμως τώρα που ο Neo δεν είναι εδώ για να σε φυλάει, είσαι εύκολη λεία στα χέρια μας. Αυτό που θέλω τώρα είναι ο Μαύρος Δράκος με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια! Τώρα ετοιμάσου να μονομαχήσεις γι αυτόν!

-Πώς το ξέρεις;! Απλά κάνε στην άκρη γιατί θα το μετανιώσεις!

-Δεν έχεις άλλη επιλογή! Θα φύγεις από εδώ μόνο αν μονομαχήσεις μαζί μου! Της είπε τότε ο Trent τη στιγμή που οι άλλοι δύο την περικύκλωσαν. Μπορούσε να αλλάξει και να τους ξεφορτωθεί αλλά δε θέλησε να χαραμίσει τις δυνάμεις της για το τίποτα. Έτσι τελικά ενέδωσε σε αυτή τη μονομαχία.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν Δε μου αφήνεις επιλογή! Δέχομαι την πρόκλησή σου κι όταν σε βάλω κάτω, ελπίζω να μείνεις κάτω!  
-Πολύ σωστή απόφαση Makoto Kino. Ας συνεχίσει το κυνήγι! Κι όταν σε νικήσω, ο Μαύρος Δράκος σου θα γίνει δικός μου!

-Δε συμφώνησα για κάτι τέτοιο ξέρεις!

-Δε σε ρώτησα ώστε να συμφωνήσεις! Τώρα ετοιμάσου να μονομαχήσεις!

-Όπως θες! Είπε τότε η Mako κι έβγαλε μέσα από την τσάντα της τον πράσινο δίσκο μονομαχίας για να τον φορέσει στο αριστερό χέρι. Ο αγώνας δε αργούσε να ξεκινήσει κι αυτή θα έκανε την πρώτη κίνηση:

-Η πρώτη κίνηση είναι δική μου! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Σκοτεινή Μαγική Αυλαία! Δίνοντας τους μισούς Πόντους Ζωής μου, μπορώ να καλέσω τη Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα! (2000) Με αυτό τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Είναι η κίνηση του αρπακτικού! Βάζω ένα τέρας ανάποδα κι αυτό είναι όλο!  
-Αυτό είναι όλο; Με δουλεύεις μου φαίνεται. Σειρά μου! Επίθεση Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα! Κατάστρεψε το ανάποδο τέρας του!

Το Σκοτεινό Κάψιμο ήταν επιτυχές κι έλιωσε το τέρας που είχε ανάποδα ο Trent αλλά ευτυχώς γι αυτόν ήταν σε θέση άμυνας κι έτσι δεν έχασε πόντους. Και τώρα ήταν η σειρά του:

-Παίζω τη Φιλανθρωπία! Τραβάω τρεις κάρτες και πετάω δύο. Έπειτα θα τελειώσω παίζοντας άλλο ένα τέρας ανάποδα. Σε περιμένει μια ωραία έκπληξη όταν έρθει η ώρα…

-Ας τελειώνουμε! Καλώ τον Gamma τον Πολεμιστή μαγνήτη (1500) Και τώρα Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα επίθεση!

Ξανά το ανάποδο τέρας ήταν αδύναμο να αντισταθεί στη Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα και τώρα ο Trent ήταν ανοιχτός σε επίθεση:  
-Τώρα που είσαι ανυπεράσπιστος, θα σου επιτεθώ κατευθείαν! Gamma Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη επίθεση στους Πόντους Ζωής του!

1500 πόντοι αφαιρέθηκαν από την τελευταία επίθεση και τον έριξαν στους 2500 πόντους. Αυτός όμως δε φαινόταν να ανησυχεί καθόλου…ΤΙ θα μπορούσε να σκαρώνει αυτή τη φορά…;

-Εγκαταλείπεις τώρα;!

-Φυσικά και όχι. Παίζω ξανά τη Φιλανθρωπία!

-Ξανά;!

-Ναι! Ένας καλός κυνηγός πρέπει να έχει δυνατά κυνηγόσκυλα ώστε να μπορεί να αντικαθιστά τα πιο αδύναμα! Έτσι πετάω δύο κάρτες ακόμα και βάζω ένα τρίτο τέρας ανάποδα.

Αυτό το παίξιμο φαινόταν απίστευτα προβλέψιμο αλλά η Mako είχε πολλές υποψίες:

«Το μόνο που κάνει μέχρι τώρα είναι να τραβάει κάρτες και να αμύνεται…Κάτι περιμένει σίγουρα. Καλύτερα να βιαστώ και να τελειώσω τη μονομαχία πριν πραγματοποιήσει την τακτική του…»

Μετά όμως προχώρησε στην κίνησή της:

-Ο χρόνος σου τελείωσε Trent! Ώρα για το χειρότερο εφιάλτη σου! Θυσιάζω τα δύο μου τέρατα και καλώ στη θέση τους τον πανίσχυρο Μαύρο Δράκο με Κόκκινα Μάτια! (2400) Είσαι ξεγραμμένος! ΤΩΡΑ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΜΟΥ ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ!

Η πύρινη μπάλα του Μαύρου Δράκου ισοπέδωσε το ανάποδο τέρας κι όλα έδειχναν ότι η Makoto θα κέρδιζε αυτόν τον αγώνα:

-Τέρμα τα παιχνίδια! Θα χάσεις ξανά!  
-Ανόητη! Εγώ σε οδήγησα σε αυτό το κυνήγι περιμένοντας την κατάλληλη στιγμή για να χτυπήσω!

-Δεν ξέρεις τι λες!

-Λάθος! Είμαι έτοιμος να σε αποτελειώσω! Είναι η σειρά μου τώρα έτσι;! Καιρός να εξαπολύσω το πιο δυνατό τέρας! Τον Exodia τον Απαγορευμένο!

-ΟΧΙ! ΟΧΙ ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΙ! ΟΛΑ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΑΝ!

Δυστυχώς δεν είχε άδικο…Ο Trent είχε στο χέρι του και τα πέντε κομμάτια αυτού του παντοδύναμου τέρατος και τώρα είχε κερδίσει αυτόματα τη μονομαχία. Για την ολοκλήρωση όμως της τελετής, ο Exodia βγήκε μπροστά της και ήταν έτοιμος να σπείρει τον τρόμο:

-EXODIA….ΕΞΑΦΑΝΙΣΕ!

Αυτή ήταν η διαταγή του Trent κι ο Απαγορευμένος κατέστρεψε κάθε τέρας αφήνοντας τη Mako με μηδέν να έχει χάσει τη μονομαχία. Μάλιστα η ισχύς της επίθεσης ήταν τόσο μεγάλη που την ξάπλωσε κάτω:  
-Μα πώς…Πώς γίνεται να έχεις αυτό το θρυλικό τέρας;!

-Να που γίνεται. Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό. Έχω τρεις ολοκληρωμένες σειρές στην τράπουλά μου!

-Ήξερα ότι ήσουν δειλός! Αλλά αυτό τα δείχνει όλα! Δεν μπορείς να νικήσεις αλλιώς!

-Αυτό δε θα το μάθεις ποτέ. Και τώρα θα πάρω το Μαύρο Δράκο σου!

-Εντάξει θα τον δώσω!  
-Προτιμάμε να τον πάρουμε με τη βία!  
-Αυτό εννοούσα κι εγώ! Είπε καθώς σηκωνόταν πάνω αλλά αστραπιαία οι δύο άντρες που ήταν μαζί του, την ακινητοποίησαν πριν προλάβει να κάνει το παραμικρό. Τότε αυτός πλησίασε και της πήρε την κάρτα με βίαιο τρόπο και μετά την πέταξε ξανά κάτω έχοντας πάρει αυτό που ήθελε.

-Το ρίγος του κυνηγιού…Η πιο πολύτιμη κάρτα σου τώρα μου ανήκει…Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε καθώς αποχωρούσε με τους άντρες του γελώντας μοχθηρά. Όσο για τη Mako ήταν ακόμα κάτω νικημένη και σε άσχημη ψυχολογική κατάσταση:  
«Δεν μπορεί…Έχασα….Ο Μαύρος Δράκος μου…Συγγνώμη Neo….Συγγνώμη…» Ήταν τα τελευταία της λόγια πριν κυλίσουν δάκρυα στα όμορφα πράσινα μάτια της.

Εν τω μεταξύ η ώρα είχε περάσει κι ο Neo είχε αρχίσει να ανησυχεί. Ήταν σχεδόν 2 και δεν είχε γυρίσει ακόμα. Γι αυτό λοιπόν σκέφτηκε να επικοινωνήσει με κάποιο από τα κορίτσια. Προτίμησε την Kurai γνωρίζοντας ότι συνηθίζει να μένει ξύπνια μέχρι αργά, έτσι την κάλεσε αμέσως:

-Εμπρός; Α γεια Neo. Έπαθες τίποτα;

-Ζητώ συγγνώμη που σε ενοχλώ τέτοια ώρα Kurai. Αλλά μήπως τυχαίνει να είναι εκεί η Mako; Δεν έχει γυρίσει ακόμα και ανησυχώ ξέρεις. Μήπως ήταν κουρασμένη κι έμεινε μαζί σας;

-Όχι δεν είναι εδώ. Από το απόγευμα έχουμε να τη δούμε.

-Δε μου αρέσει αυτό…

-Πιστεύεις ότι κάτι άσχημο συνέβη;

-Το φοβάμαι δυστυχώς…Θα βγω έξω να την ψάξω δεν μπορώ να κάνω αλλιώς.

-Περίμενε θα έρθουμε κι εμείς να σε βοηθήσουμε.

-Ευχαριστώ. Απάντησε εκείνος κι έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο. Όσο για την Kurai όπως υποσχέθηκε, ξύπνησε την αδερφή της και μετά οι δυο τους ειδοποίησαν τα κορίτσια για να συναντηθούν όλοι μαζί στην πλατεία:

-Τι ήταν αυτό που μας είπε η Kurai; H Mako εξαφανίστηκε; Άρχισε την κουβέντα η Amy.

-Θα τη βρούμε δεν μπορεί να χάθηκε. Προσπάθησε να είσαι ήρεμος. Θέλησε να του ανεβάσει το ηθικό η Minako.

-Λέω να χωριστούμε. Όποιος τη βρει πρώτος να επικοινωνήσει με τους υπόλοιπους, τι λέτε; Πρότεινε η Usagi κι όλοι συμφώνησαν μαζί της. Έτσι με τον καθένα να παίρνει διαφορετική κατεύθυνση, η προσπάθεια αναζήτησης άρχισε.

Ο Neo είχε κατευθυνθεί προς την παραλία όπου εξασκούταν και η τύχη ήταν με το μέρος του. Ωστόσο όταν έφτασε την είδε να κάθεται στην άμμο σε άθλια κατάσταση κλαίγοντας. Αυτή η εικόνα του πάγωσε το αίμα κι έτρεξε αμέσως κοντά της και την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του λέγοντας.

-Δόξα το Θεό σε βρήκα…Κόντεψα να πεθάνω από την αγωνία μου.

Εκείνη δεν του απάντησε και χώθηκε στην αγκαλιά του μη μπορώντας να σταματήσει τα κλάματα. Τότε ο Neo είπε πάλι:

-Μα εσύ κλαις…Τι σου συνέβη αγάπη μου..; Τι έχεις τι έπαθες…; Πες μου…

-Ήταν αυτός…

-Ποιος ήταν;! Ο Trent;! Τι έγινε; Τι σου έκανε;

-Με ανάγκασε να μονομαχήσω…Έχασα και μου έκλεψε το Μαύρο Δράκο…

-Τι είπες…; Κατάφερε να ψελλίσει ο Neo μη μπορώντας να πιστέψει αυτό που μόλις άκουσε.

-Συγγνώμη…Σε παρακαλώ συγχώρεσέ με…Προσπάθησε να του μέσα στα δάκρυά της.

-Δεν πειράζει αγάπη μου…Δεν πειράζει…

-Όχι. Πειράζει! Δε θα με ένοιαζε και τόσο αν ήταν κάτι άλλο…Όμως τώρα…Ο μαύρος Δράκος ήταν δικό σου δώρο! Εσύ μου τον είχες χαρίσει θυμάσαι; Δε θα συγχωρέσω ποτέ τον εαυτό μου γι αυτό! Πέταξα το δώρο σου στα σκουπίδια σαν να μην ήταν τίποτα…!

-Μην το ξαναπείς αυτό αγάπη μου! Δεν ισχύει τίποτα από ότι είπες. Πίστεψέ με. Θα τον πάρουμε πίσω στο υπόσχομαι. Δε θα αφήσω αυτό το κάθαρμα να συνεχίσει να δρα ανενόχλητος…Ορκίζομαι σε σένα ότι θα του δώσω ένα καλό μάθημα.

Σε αυτό το σημείο ο Neo δεν είπε τίποτε άλλο. Έσφιξε τη γυναίκα του στην αγκαλιά του και της χάιδευε τρυφερά τα μαλλιά για αρκετή ώρα. Όταν η κατάσταση ηρέμησε κάπως, σηκώθηκαν πάνω και κίνησαν για το σπίτι. Στην πορεία συνάντησαν και τις άλλες που όπως ήταν φυσικό δεν είχαν καταφέρει κάτι και πήγαν όλοι μαζί.

Φτάνοντας στην είσοδο ο Neo είπε στην Usagi αλλά ταυτόχρονα απευθυνόταν σε όλους:

-Σας ευχαριστώ για τη βοήθεια κορίτσια μου. Όμως θέλω να σας ζητήσω μία χάρη.

-Ότι θέλεις. Περί τίνος πρόκειται; Ρώτησε η Rei γεμάτη περιέργεια.

-Δε θέλω να με παρεξηγήσετε αλλά αυτή τη συγκεκριμένη φάση θα θέλαμε να τη χειριστούμε μόνοι μας αν δε σας πειράζει. Δεν είναι ότι δεν σας εμπιστεύομαι αλλά νομίζω πως καταλαβαίνετε έτσι;

-Φυσικά και καταλαβαίνουμε. Θα τον αφήσουμε σε εσάς. Απλά να ξέρετε πως αν χρειαστείτε βοήθεια σε περίπτωση που πάει κάτι στραβά, να βασιστείτε πάνω μας. Του απάντησε τότε η Usagi συγκαταβατικά.

-Και πάλι ευχαριστούμε. Απάντησε ο Neo και η ομάδα διαλύθηκε. Τότε εκείνος γύρισε προς τη γυναίκα του και της είπε:

-Αυτό ήταν. Θα ξεκαθαρίσουμε τους λογαριασμούς μας σύντομα αγάπη μου, μόνο που θέλω κάτι από σένα.

-Τι είναι αυτό; Τον ρώτησε εκείνη.

-Δε θέλω να ξαναδώ δάκρυα σε αυτά τα ματάκια εντάξει; Θέλω να τα βλέπω μόνο να ακτινοβολούν.

-Εντάξει. Του απάντησε εκείνη χαμογελώντας και άνοιξαν την πόρτα για να μπουν μέσα. Ανοίγοντάς την, είδαν ένα σημείωμα κάτω. Ο Neo το σήκωσε και διάβασε:

 **«Αυτό ήταν το πρώτο μέρος του φοβερού μου σχεδίου. Ελπίζω να το απολαύσατε όσο κι εγώ. Ο πραγματικός πόλεμος τώρα αρχίζει κα δε θα τελειώσει μέχρι ένας από εμάς να μείνει όρθιος. Αν θέλετε πίσω το δράκο σας θα πρέπει να μονομαχήσετε μαζί μου για να τον πάρετε. Για να γίνει αυτό όμως θα πρέπει να κερδίσετε το προνόμιο να με αντιμετωπίσετε. Συνεπώς θα χρειαστεί να περάσετε μερικές δοκιμασίες. Τέσσερις μονομάχοι θα σας περιμένουν μέσα στην πόλη του Τόκυο για να σας εξαφανίσουν. Δε θα σας πω πού βρίσκονται, θα πρέπει να τους βρείτε μόνοι σας εκτός αν σας βρουν αυτοί πρώτοι φυσικά. Αν τους νικήσετε τότε θα αποκτήσετε αυτό το προνόμιο…Ας δούμε λοιπόν αν θα τα καταφέρετε…Η πραγματική μάχη μόλις άρχισε…»**

Τελειώνοντας την ανάγνωση του σημειώματος, ο Neo το τσαλάκωσε μέσα στο χέρι του και το έκαψε λέγοντας:

-Κάθαρμα…! Εντάξει αγάπη μου. Ήρθε η ώρα. Είσαι έτοιμη γι αυτό;

-Φυσικά και είμαι! Του απάντησε εκείνη.

Όμως η σημερινή μέρα ήταν πολύ δύσκολη και το ζευγάρι χρειαζόταν λίγο ύπνο, όπως κι έγινε κι ευτυχώς γι αυτούς μεσολαβούσε Σαββατοκύριακο κι έτσι μπόρεσαν να κοιμηθούν όσο τραβούσε η ψυχή τους ώστε να είναι πανέτοιμοι για τις μονομαχίες τους.

Τρεις μέρες μετά, δεν υπήρχαν σημάδια για το ποιος θα μονομαχούσε με ποιον. Παρόλα αυτά και οι δύο μαχητές είχαν μαζί τους δίσκους μονομαχίας τους όπου κι αν πήγαιναν καθώς ήταν βέβαιοι ότι οι υποψήφιοι αντίπαλοί τους, θα τους παρακολουθούσαν στενά. Γι αυτές τις μονομαχίες ο Neo είχε διαλέξει να χρησιμοποιήσει τον κιτρινόμαυρο δίσκο που είχε αγοράσει ο ίδιος πριν μερικά χρόνια ενώ η γυναίκα του προτίμησε την κλασσική αξία του πράσινου. Πότε όμως θα εμφανίζονταν οι αντίπαλοί τους…;

Τελικά δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένον και πολύ. Ο πρώτος μονομάχος που κλήθηκαν να αντιμετωπίσουν, ήταν ένας νεαρός άντρας. Όπως ήταν φυσικό δεν εμφανίστηκε αμέσως μπροστά τους:

-Νιώθεις κάτι; Έχω την εντύπωση ότι μας παρακολουθούν. Είπε τότε ο Neo αντιλαμβανόμενος μια Τρίτη παρουσία.

-Σαν να έχεις δίκιο. ΠΟΙΟΣ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΕΚΕΙ;! ΦΑΝΕΡΩΣΟΥ!  
Τότε ο μυστηριώδης άντρας εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους.

-Χαίρομαι που σας βρήκα επιτέλους!

-Ποιος είσαι;! Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος.

-Είμαι ο Aizen. Και με έστειλε ο Trent για να σας εξοντώσω!  
-Κι εμείς τώρα τι πρέπει να κάνουμε…; Του είπε πάλι ο Neo ειρωνικά. Είσαι πολύ λίγος για εμάς. Αν είναι σαν εσένα και οι άλλοι τρεις αντίπαλοί μας, τότε θα κάνουμε πάρτυ μέχρι να φτάσουμε σε εκείνον.

-Ναι! Μιλάς πολύ αλλά δε φαίνεσαι και πολύ σπουδαίος! Θα σε αποτελειώσουμε γρήγορα! Μου επιτρέπεις να τον κανονίσω εγώ; Ρώτησε η Mako τον άντρα της.

-Ναι φυσικά. Είναι όλος δικός σου. Μόνο φρόντισε σε παρακαλώ καλή μου να κάνεις γρήγορα. Δε θα ξημερωθούμε εδώ πέρα έχουμε κι άλλες δουλειές. Της απάντησε τότε ο Neo δίνοντας την έγκρισή του.

-Μείνε ήσυχος δε θα μου πάρει πολύ. Του απάντησε τότε εκείνη γελώντας.

-Εμπρός λοιπόν. Αν σχεδιάζεις να προχωρήσεις τότε θα πρέπει να με νικήσεις σε μονομαχία. Είσαι έτοιμη; Ρώτησε τότε ο Aizen

-Φυσικά και είμαι! Θα πάρεις ένα καλό μάθημα! Του είπε τότε η Mako που αφού πρώτα άλλαξε μορφή, ενεργοποίησε το δίσκο μονομαχίας. Το ίδιο έκανε κι ο αντίπαλός της. Με όλα έτοιμα πια, ξεκίνησε εκείνη τον αγώνα:  
-Θα αρχίσω εγώ! Πρώτα θα παίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα! Έπειτα θα καλέσω τον Ιππότη της Βασίλισσας σε θέση επίθεσης! (1500) Έτσι τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν! Θα σβήσω αυτό το χαμόγελο! Πρώτα θα καλέσω το Gear Golem, το Κινούμενο Φρούριο σε θέση άμυνας (2200) και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με δύο κάρτες ανάποδα.

-Έχεις μεγάλο στόμα αλλά το μόνο που κάνεις είναι να παίζεις άμυνα! Αν θες να με νικήσεις θα πρέπει να μου επιτεθείς! Τι περιμένεις λοιπόν;!

-Μη βιάζεσαι τόσο .Όλα θα αποκαλυφθούν στην ώρα τους.

-Βαρεθήκαμε να ακούμε τα ίδια! Σειρά μου! Καλώ τον Ιππότη του Βασιλιά! (1600) Κι αφού οι δύο ιππότες μου είναι στην αρένα, η ειδική τους ικανότητα μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω τον Ιππότη του Γελωτοποιού! (1900) Στη συνέχεια θα ενισχύσω τον Ιππότη του Γελωτοποιού με μια μαγικά κάρτα από το χέρι μου! Τη Λεπίδα της Αστραπής δίνοντάς του 800 πόντους επίθεσης επιπλέον! Τώρα Ιππότη του Γελωτοποιού επίθεση στο Κινούμενο Φρούριό του με το δυνατό σπαθί σου!

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Ακύρωση επίθεσης! Όχι μόνο σταμάτησα την επίθεσή σου αλλά σε εμπόδισα να μου επιτεθείς ξανά!

Ο στρόβιλος κατάπιε την επίθεση του ιππότη της Sailor Jupiter κι έτσι δεν μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι άλλο για την ώρα:

-Τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Καιρός ήταν. Τώρα κάνε πίσω γιατί είναι η σειρά μου! Θα θυσιάσω το φρούριό μου για να καλέσω την Πύλη του Κάστρου σε θέση επίθεσης! (0) μετά θα παίξω τη μαγική κάρτα Έλεγχος του Μυαλού και θα σου πάρω τον Ιππότη του Γελωτοποιού για τη διάρκεια του γύρου μου. Όμως δε θα μείνει εδώ για πολύ. Θα ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική ικανότητα του κάστρου μου. Θυσιάζοντας τον ιππότη που σου πήρα, χάνεις Πόντους ζωής ίσους με το τέρας που θυσίασα.

Ο Ιππότης του Γελωτοποιού είχε 2700 πόντους κι έτσι με μία μόνο επίθεση οι Πόντοι Ζωής του Δία έπεσαν κάτω από το μισό στους 1300. Με αυτήν την κίνηση ο Aizen τελείωσε το γύρο του. Όμως το κανόνι που είχε βγει μέσα από τις Πύλες του Κάστρου είχε κάνει καλά τη δουλειά του. Τώρα ήταν η δική της σειρά:

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα! Αυτή η επίθεση θα είναι και η τελευταία σου! Τώρα θυσιάζω τον Ιππότη του Βασιλιά και τον Ιππότη της Βασίλισσας, για να καλέσω το Σκοτεινό μου Μάγο! (2500)

-Όπως το περίμενα! Άνοιξε ανάποδη κάρτα! Αναγκαστική Συμφωνία! Αυτή η παγίδα ενεργοποιείται όταν καλείς ένα τέρας. Καταστρέφει βέβαια τις Πύλες του Κάστρου αλλά τώρα μπορώ να πάρω υπό τον έλεγχό μου το Σκοτεινό σου Μάγο δίνοντας τους μισούς πόντους ζωής μου! Πώς σου φάνηκε;!

Το κανόνι μέσα από τις πύλες του κάστρου χρησιμοποίησε τον Ιππότη του Γελωτοποιού και έριξε κάτω από το μισό τους Πόντους Ζωής του Δία. Για την ακρίβεια έπεσαν στους 1300. Όμως τίποτα δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Είσαι πραγματικά αξιολύπητος…Κλέβεις τα δικά μου τέρατα γιατί προφανώς δεν έχεις δικά σου…Αυτή η φαρσοκωμωδία θα τελειώσει τώρα! Βλέπεις η κίνησή μυ δεν τελείωσε ακόμα. Ενεργοποιώ την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Τη Σφραγίδα του Ιδιοκτήτη! Τώρα δώσε μου πίσω το Σκοτεινό Μάγο ηλίθιε!

Αυτή η μαγική κάρτα είχε την ικανότητα να επιστρέφει τα τέρατα σε αυτούς που της ανήκαν. Έτσι ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος γύρισε πίσω στην Sailor Jupiter αφήνοντας τον Aizen ανοιχτό σε επίθεση:

-Όλα τελείωσαν! Έχασες! Σκοτεινέ Μάγε! Αποτελείωσέ τον!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η μονομαχία είχε τελειώσει χάρη στην πετυχημένη επίθεση του μάγου. Οι Πόντοι Ζωής του είχαν γίνει μηδέν και η Sailor Jupiter ήταν η νικήτρια με τον Neo να πανηγυρίζει κοντά της:

-Μπράβο! Καλή μονομαχία αγάπη μου μπράβο σου!

-Ευχαριστώ. Ήταν ότι χρειαζόμουν. Τώρα έχουμε έναν βλάκα λιγότερο να ανησυχούμε.

-Ναι. Απάντησε τότε εκείνος με μια δόση ανακούφισης. Ωστόσο τίποτα δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα. Έμεναν άλλοι τρεις μονομάχοι και ποτέ δεν μπορείς να ξέρεις από πού θα πεταχτούν.

Πέρασαν ακόμα τρεις μέρες από την τελευταία μονομαχία κι ο δεύτερος αντίπαλος δεν είχε εμφανιστεί ακόμα. Αυτή η αναμονή έσπαγε τα νεύρα και των δύο. Τελικά η αρένα της μονομαχίας στήθηκε σε ένα παράξενο μέρος. Όταν ο Neo είχε βγει από την πόλη κάνοντας μια βόλτα με τη μηχανή του, πέρασε από μια άγονη περιοχή που την απάρτιζαν δέντρα που είχαν μαραθεί και γενικά ένα τοπίο θανάτου περικύκλωνε την ατμόσφαιρα. Κάτι που πρόσεξε κι αυτός αλλά και η Mako που ήταν μαζί του:

-Δε μου αρέσει και τόσο πολύ αυτό το μέρος…Του είπε:

-Συμφωνώ…Έχει κάτι το πένθιμο…Και για κάποιο λόγο αισθάνομαι την αύρα του θανάτου να πλανιέται εδώ…Εσύ;

-Δεν είμαι σίγουρη αλλά θα πρότεινα να φύγουμε από εδώ. Τέτοια μέρη μόνο άσχημα πράγματα μπορούν να προκαλέσουν.

-Καλά λες. Είπε τότε ο Neo και πήγε να βάλει μπροστά για να φύγουν. Δεν πρόλαβε όμως καθώς μια φωνή τους χάλασε τα σχέδια:

-Φεύγετε τόσο γρήγορα;

-Ποιος το είπε αυτό;! Βγες έξω! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo.

Η γυναικεία φωνή που είχε ακουστεί, τελικά εμφανίστηκε και μπροστά τους. Επρόκειτο για ένα νεαρό κορίτσι με μακριά κόκκινα μαλλιά στο χρώμα του αίματος και με κόκκινα μάτια επίσης. Φορούσε ένα κατάμαυρο βικτωριανό φόρεμα σε gothic στυλ, μακριά μαύρα γάντια και στα δύο χέρια ενώ στο λαιμό της κρεμόταν ένα περιδέραιο φτιαγμένο από μαύρα πετράδια/

-Βλέπεις αυτό που βλέπω…; Είπε τότε η Mako στον Neo αντικρίζοντας αυτό το θέαμα.

-Λες να έχασα το φως μου απότομα; Και βλέπω ότι φοράει έναν μαύρο δίσκο μονομαχίας. Αυτή είναι δική μου!

-Δεν είχα σκοπό να σου χαλάσω τη διασκέδαση καλέ μου! Καθάρισέ την. Είναι όλη δική σου να παίξεις.

-Πώς σε λένε; Τη ρώτησε ο Neo καθώς ετοίμαζε το δίσκο και την τράπουλά του.

-Είμαι η Elena. Η δεύτερη από τους 4 αντιπάλους σας. Καλώς ήρθατε στην αρένα μου. Αυτό το μέρος είναι το πιο κατάλληλο για τον αφέντη μου που κοιμάται στην τράπουλά μου.

-Αυτό το μέρος θα γίνει το νεκροταφείο σας…Θα σας εξαφανίσω και τους δύο!

-Θα το δούμε αυτό…Είμαι σίγουρη ότι θα ηττηθείς σε αυτόν τον κήπο από τον αφέντη μου…

-Εμπρός τότε! Ας μονομαχήσουμε!

-Σε περιμένω.

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ!

Και ο αγώνας ξεκινούσε: με την Elena να κάνει την πρώτη κίνηση:

-Θα αρχίσω εγώ. Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και καλώ τον Εκμυζητή Αίματος σε θέση επίθεσης (1300) Έτσι τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

Όταν η Elena τελείωσε την κίνησή της, ο Neo τράβηξε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας και το σύμβολο άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί:

-Τι κάνεις τώρα μου λες; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Elena μη καταλαβαίνοντας τι συνέβαινε.

-Καλώς ήρθες στο απόλυτο σκοτάδι…Ελπίζω να σου αρέσει εδώ γιατί δεν πρόκειται να φύγεις ποτέ…όταν τελειώσω μαζί σου, η ψυχή σου θα περιπλανιέται αιώνια στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών…

-Είσαι τρελός…!

-Τρελοί είστε εσείς που τολμήσατε να τα βάλετε μαζί μου! Όποιος μου σταθεί εμπόδιο στο να πάρω πίσω ότι έκλεψε το αφεντικό σου, θα έχει την ίδια μοίρα με σένα! Ειδικά τα άτομα της δικού σου είδους θα υποφέρετε διπλά. Νομίζεις ότι δεν κατάλαβα τι είσαι;

-Πώς το κατάλαβες;

-Δε χρειάζεται πολύ μυαλό ξέρεις. Και τώρα ετοιμάσου…Οι σκιές ανυπομονούν…Και ξέρεις…κι εγώ το ίδιο…Σειρά μου! Καλώ το Δράκο Κυνηγό! (1700) Δράκε Κυνηγέ επίθεση τώρα!

Οι φλόγες του δράκου εξουδετέρωσαν το ζόμπι της Elena και μαζί 400 Πόντους Ζωής της, κάνοντάς τους 3600. Παρόλα αυτά η αντίπαλος του Neo είχε ένα σχέδιο:  
-Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου. Την Κατάρα του Αίματος. Τώρα που το τέρας μου καταστράφηκε, μπορώ να καλέσω ένα βαμπίρ επιπέδου 4 και κάτω από την τράπουλά μου. Και διαλέγω την Κυρία των βαμπίρ. (1500)

-Θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με δύο κάρτες ανάποδα. Εμπρός λοιπόν! Σε προκαλώ να μου δείξεις τον αφέντη σου εδώ και τώρα! Θα το χαρώ να σας καταστρέψω μαζί!

-Δέχομαι την πρόκλησή σου. Είναι η σειρά μου λοιπόν. Η ώρα έφτασε. Θα θυσιάσω την Κυρία των Βαμπίρ για να καλέσω το μεγάλο αφέντη μου! Σήκω Κατάρα του Βαμπίρ! (2000)

Αυτό το κάλεσμα ήταν ιδιαίτερα τρομακτικό. Μέσα από το χώμα ο μεγάλος αυτός βρικόλακας πετάχτηκε πάνω και στάθηκε μπροστά από την Elena σε θέση επίθεσης έχοντας τα νύχια του έτοιμα να ακονιστούν πάνω στο σώμα του Neo. Την ίδια στιγμή αυτός κοίταζε το τέρας με φανερό μίσος και τις δυνάμεις του να αντιδρούν σε αυτό το συναίσθημα και να δημιουργούν μια λαμπερή κόκκινη αύρα γύρω του.

-Ώστε αυτός λοιπόν είναι ο αφέντης σου…

-Ακριβώς…Η θέλησή του είναι και δική μου…Επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε το Δράκο Κυνηγό με Χτύπημα Δηλητηριώδους Νυχιού!

Ο δράκος του Neo καταστράφηκε κι ο Neo έπεσε στους 3700 Πόντους Ζωής. Και τώρα ήταν η σειρά του…:

-Πες αντίο στον αφέντη σου!

-Δε νομίζω. Μαζί θα σε νικήσουμε και θα σέρνεις αυτήν την ταπείνωση για το υπόλοιπο της ζωής σου.

-Ποτέ! Ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Το Σχοινί της Ψυχής! Δίνοντας 1000 Πόντους Ζωής μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας από την τράπουλα αφού κατέστρεψες αυτό που είχα! Και θα επιλέξω το Φτερωτό Δράκο Φύλακα του Κάστρου! (1400) Μετά θα καλέσω το Δράκο Δαίμονα (1700) Και τέλος θα ενεργοποιήσω μια μαγική κάρτα από το χέρι μου! Ενωμένη Επίθεση! Χάρη σε αυτήν την κάρτα τα τέρατά μου μπορούν να επιτεθούν μαζί σαν ένα! Η επιθετική τους δύναμη προστίθεται μαζί και μας κάνει 3100. παραπάνω από αρκετή για να νικήσουν τον αφέντη σου! Εμπρός τέρατά μου επιτεθείτε μαζί! Καταστρέψτε τον!

Και τα δύο τέρατα πραγματοποίησαν επίθεση χάρη στη μαγική κάρτα του Neo και με το άθροισμα των επιθέσεων να είναι μεγαλύτερο, η Κατάρα του Βαμπίρ έγινε κομμάτια αλλά η Elena δεν έχασε Πόντους Ζωής.

-Σπατάλησες την ενέργειά σου Neo…Ο αφέντης μου είναι αθάνατος…

Και δεν μπλόφαρε καθόλου. Το τέρας είχε επιστρέψει και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, γαντζώθηκε πάνω της και της ρούφηξε μια μικρή ποσότητα από το αίμα. Με αυτό ξαναπήρε μορφή κι ακόμα χειρότερα η επιθετική του δύναμη αυξήθηκε κατά 500.

-Τι έγινε τώρα;! Τι κόλπο ήταν αυτό;! Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo.

-Όπως σου είπα και πριν, ο αφέντης μου είναι αθάνατος. Δίνοντας 1000 Πόντους Ζωής μπορώ να τον φέρω πίσω από το Νεκροταφείο για να σε εξοντώσει. Κι επέστρεψε ακόμα πιο δυνατός. Και τώρα ενεργοποιώ μια ισχυρή μαγική κάρτα! Το Συντριπτικό Μάτι!

Με την ενεργοποίηση της κάρτας, και οι δύο δράκοι του Neo γονάτισαν περνώντας σε θέση άμυνας. Κάτι που ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει από πού προερχόταν. Γι αυτό η Elena ανέλαβε να του εξηγήσει:

-Τώρα τα τέρατά σου γονάτισαν μπροστά στον αφέντη μου κι εγώ θα έχω τη ξεχωριστή τιμή να σου επιτεθώ κατευθείαν. Ετοιμάσου. Ο αφέντης μου θέλει τη ζωή σου. Επίθεση! Ακόνισε τα νύχια σου στη σάρκα αυτού του θνητού!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Το θηρίο της επιτέθηκε στον Neo και τον άφησε μόνο με 200 Πόντους Ζωής. Αυτή η επίθεση τον εξαγρίωσε τόσο πολύ που μεταμορφώθηκε σε Full-Powered αφήνοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή να συνταράξει την αρένα. Έπειτα είπε:  
-Μόλις σφραγίσατε τη μοίρα σας…!

-Το παιχνίδι τελείωσε Neo. Στον επόμενο γύρο ο αφέντης μου θα σε αποτελειώσει…Δεν μπορείς να κάνεις τίποτα για να τον σταματήσεις.

-ΗΡΘΕ ΤΟ ΤΕΛΟΣ ΣΑΣ! ΣΕΙΡΑ ΜΟΥ! ΠΑΙΖΩ ΤΗ ΜΑΓΙΚΗ ΚΑΡΤΑ ΠΕΡΑ ΑΠΟ ΤΗ ΔΙΑΣΤΑΣΗ ΤΟΥ ΑΠΕΙΡΟΥ! ΑΥΤΗ ΜΟΥ ΕΠΙΤΡΕΠΕΙ ΝΑ ΑΝΤΑΛΛΑΞΩ ΟΛΑ ΤΑ ΤΕΡΑΤΑ ΜΟΥ ΣΤΗΝ ΑΡΕΝΑ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΚΑΛΕΣΩ ΕΝΑ ΠΙΟ ΔΥΝΑΤΟ! ΚΑΙ ΘΑ ΕΧΩ ΤΗΝ ΤΙΜΗ ΝΑ ΣΑΣ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΩ ΜΕ ΤΑ ΙΔΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΤΑ ΧΕΡΙΑ!

-Τι εννοείς!

-ΚΟΙΤΑ! Είπε καθώς είχε έρθει η δική του σειρά. Στέλνοντας όλα τα τέρατα του στο Νεκροταφείο, είχε καλέσει τον εαυτό του. ΓΙ αυτό πήδηξε μέσα στην αρένα σε θέση επίθεσης (5000)

-Δεν μπορεί! Είναι αδύνατον! Είσαι κι εσύ τέρας;!

-Ακριβώς! Και σε αντίθεση με σένα, είμαι κύριος του εαυτού μου! Φαίνεται ότι η μοίρα με διάλεξε για να σε καταστρέψω!

-Δεν έχει σημασία. Χάρη στο Συντριπτικό Μάτι θα σε αναγκάσω να γονατίσεις κι εσύ μπροστά στον κύριό μου. Γονάτισε λοιπόν!

Όμως ο Neo δε γονάτισε. Παρέμεινε σε θέση επίθεσης. Είχε αυτός τον τελευταίο άσσο στο μανίκι του:

-Τι συμβαίνει;! Εσύ έπρεπε να γονατίσεις! Όχι ο αφέντης μου. Τι έκανες;!

-Νόμιζες ότι θα υποταχθώ σε ένα πλάσμα του σκοταδιού…; Είσαι μια μεγάλη ανόητη…Κοίτα την κάρτα που ενεργοποίησα. Είναι η Αντιστροφή Μαγείας. Μεταφέρει το αποτέλεσμα της μαγικής σου κάρτας σε βάρος σου. Τώρα ο αφέντης σου θα γονατίσει μπροστά στον ανώτερό του! Είπε ο Neo γελώντας μοχθηρά.

-Όχι…Όχι δεν είναι δυνατόν…!

-Και τώρα έφτασε το τέλος σου! Εγώ ο ίδιος θα σου επιτεθώ και θα σε εξαφανίσω! ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ!

Η μπάλα των κεραυνών που έφυγε από το χέρι του, ήταν πολύ δυνατή για να της αντισταθεί η Elena. Έτσι το αποτέλεσμα ήταν να ψηθεί στην κυριολεξία και να πέσει κάτω νικημένη. Με αυτήν την επίθεση η μονομαχία τελείωσε και ο Neo είχε πάρει μια μεγάλη νίκη για τον ίδιο. Στο τέλος πλησίασε και κρατώντας το ξίφος από τη λεπίδα είπε στην αντίπαλό του:  
-Τελείωσε…Καλό ταξίδι στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών….

Αμέσως το σύμβολο της Χιλιετίας έλαμψε και η σκοτεινή του δύναμη εξαφάνισε το σώμα και το πνεύμα της στη σκοτεινή άβυσσο των σκιών.

Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, η Mako τον πλησίασε και τον αγκάλιασε λέγοντάς του:

-Πάει κι αυτή…Αν και νομίζω ότι το παράκανες λιγάκι..

-Όχι καλή μου. Δεν το παράκανα καθόλου. Ξέρεις πολύ καλά το μίσος μου.

-Ναι αγάπη μου συγγνώμη. Τώρα α περιμένουμε να νικήσουμε τον τρίτο μονομάχο.

-Δε θα αργήσουμε πολύ αγάπη μου…Η εκδίκηση θα είναι δική μας…

Με το δεύτερο αντίπαλο εκτός μάχης, το ζευγάρι είχε λίγο χρόνο να ηρεμήσει. Εφόσον δεν ήξεραν πού και πότε θα παρουσιαζόταν ο επόμενος αντίπαλός τους, επέλεξαν να ξεκουραστούν και να αφοσιωθούν στη φροντίδα των παιδιών τους. Στο μεσοδιάστημα αυτό, τους επισκέφτηκαν τα κορίτσια για να τους δουν και φυσικά να πληροφορηθούν για την εξέλιξη της ιστορίας:

-Λοιπόν παιδιά; Πώς πάνε οι μονομαχίες σας; Ξεκίνησε την κουβέντα η Kurai.

-Μια χαρά πάμε ως τώρα. Νικήσαμε ήδη δύο από τους τέσσερις αλλά έχει καταντήσει εκνευριστικό το γεγονός ότι ο καιρός περνάει μέχρι να τους αντιμετωπίσουμε. Απάντησε η Mako.

-Τι θα λέγατε να δώσουμε κι εμείς ένα χεράκι; Πρότεινε η Amy.

-Δηλαδή;

-Αυτούς τους δύο που απέμειναν, να τους βρούμε εμείς για σας. Έτσι θα σας βγάλουμε από τον κόπο να ψάξετε να τους βρείτε. Κι όταν τους ξετρυπώσουμε, εσείς θα τους δώσετε ένα καλό χέρι ξύλο. Έδωσε τη λύση η Usagi.

-Καλό ακούγεται. Τι λες κι εσύ Neo; Τον ρώτησε τότε αν και ήταν σίγουρη ότι θα συμφωνούσε. Και δεν έπεσε έξω.

-Καλή ιδέα. Μπορείτε να τους βρείτε αλλά μην τους αγγίξετε εντάξει; Θα τους κανονίσουμε εμείς. Είπε τότε ο Neo χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη.

-Μην ανησυχείτε καθόλου. Δε θα τους πειράξουμε καθόλου εμείς. Θα αφήσουμε σε εσάς αυτήν την ευχαρίστηση. Τους διαβεβαίωσε η Rei.

-Πολύ ωραία. Είπε τότε ο Neo ικανοποιημένος.

Μετά από αυτό κάθισαν όλοι μαζί και απόλαυσαν το δείπνο που είχε ετοιμάσει η Mako. Την επόμενη κιόλας μέρα το σχέδιο είχε ήδη μπει σε ενέργεια. Οι αδερφές Tsukino είχαν φύγει από νωρίς προς αναζήτηση του τρίτου μονομάχου. Για να γίνει πιο εύκολη η αποστολή τους, αποφάσισαν να χωριστούν. Η Usagi κατευθύνθηκε στα ανατολικά και η Kurai στα δυτικά κι όποια τον έβρισκε πρώτη, θα επικοινωνούσε αμέσως.

Η διαδρομή που ακολούθησε η Kurai, την έφερε έξω από ένα dojo. Οι πόρτες του ήταν κλειστές και δεν μπορούσε να μπει. Κάτι όμως την τραβούσε να το ερευνήσει κι έτσι αποφάσισε να προχωρήσει στο εσωτερικό του.

Γι αυτό το λόγο λοιπόν άνοιξε τις πύλες και έχοντας τα μάτια της ανοιχτά για τυχόν απρόοπτα, μπήκε μέσα. Ωστόσο το μέρος ήταν άδειο, κάτι που δεν της άρεσε και πολύ:

«Αυτή η ησυχία είναι εκνευριστική…Καλύτερα να έχω το νου μου…» Είπε στον εαυτό της έχοντας πάντα το χέρι στη λαβή του ξίφους της.

Κι ευτυχώς που το είχε γιατί από το πουθενά μια σιλουέτα πετάχτηκε καταπάνω της κατεβάζοντας στο κεφάλι της ένα σπαθί Samurai αλλά η Kurai απέφυγε επιδέξια το χτύπημα και τράβηξε το δικό της όπλο λέγοντας:

-Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά;!

-Κανείς δε μπαίνει ακάλεστος εδώ ξέρεις!

-Μπορούσες να μου ζητήσεις να φύγω ευγενικά. Όμως προτίμησες αυτή τη λύση! Τώρα θα σου δώσω ένα μάθημα! Είπε τότε η Kurai και όρμησε αμέσως καταπάνω στην αντίπαλό της με το σπαθί προτεταμένο αλλά αστόχησε. Γι αυτό προτίμησε να το ξαναδοκιμάσει με τη λεπίδα να πέφτει πάνω στην katana που κρατούσε η νεαρή κοπέλα. Η διασταύρωση των σπαθιών τις έφερε πιο κοντά και προσπαθούσε η μία να κερδίσει έδαφος έναντι της άλλης. Η Kurai τελικά κατάφερε να κερδίσει μερικά μέτρα και κλώτσησε στο στομάχι το κορίτσι αναγκάζοντάς το να πέσει κάτω. Αμέσως επιχείρησε να την αποτελειώσει αλλά η ριπή από το όπλο της δε βρήκε στόχο και η μικρή όρμησε εναντίον της περνώντας την Kurai σε θέση άμυνας για να αποκρούσει κάθε χτύπημα της samurai λεπίδας.

-Αυτό το αστείο παρατράβηξε! Αν δεν αλλάξεις μόνη σου τρόπους, θα τους αλλάξω εγώ για σένα! Της είπε τότε η Kurai συνεχίζοντας να αμύνεται.

Η νεαρή μαχητής δοκίμασε κάθε πιθανό χτύπημα που μπορούσε να φέρει το επιθυμητό αποτέλεσμα αλλά δυστυχώς γι αυτήν είχα νε κάνει με μια έμπειρη ξιφομάχο κι έτσι οι προσπάθειές της δεν απέδωσαν. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, η λεπίδα της παγιδεύτηκε από μια λαβή της Kurai και την κατάλληλη στιγμή η Kurai τραβήχτηκε απότομα αφοπλίζοντάς την ταυτόχρονα με την katana να καρφώνεται τελικά στο δάπεδο αφού πρώτα πέταξε σε ευθεία πορεία.

-Το παιχνίδι τελείωσε μικρή! Της είπε τότε η Kurai παρατηρώντας τελικά και το δίσκο μονομαχίας στο αριστερό χέρι της νεαρής. Έπειτα συνέχισε:

-Εσύ είσαι λοιπόν αυτή που έψαχνα να βρω… Εσύ είσαι η Τρίτη μονομάχος;

-Ναι εγώ είμαι. Θα με αντιμετωπίσεις;

-Δεν ξέρεις πόσο πολύ θέλω να σε συντρίψω αλλά δε θα είμαι εγώ ο αντίπαλός σου. Απάντησε τότε η Kurai και φρόντισε να επικοινωνήσει με την αδερφή της:  
-Έλα αδερφή σε ακούω.

-Βρήκα το λαβράκι. Ειδοποίησε τον Neo και τη Mako να έρθουν στο dojo στα δυτικά της πόλης.

-Έγινε! Απάντησε τότε η Usagi και το έκανε αμέσως. Μέσα σε ελάχιστο χρόνο είχαν φτάσει και οι τρεις στο σημείο αυτό με τον Neo να ρωτάει την Kurai:

-Αυτή είναι;

-Ναι. Και δε μου έδειξε και πολύ φιλικές διαθέσεις ξέρετε.

-Τι εννοείς;

-Όταν μπήκα μέσα, μου επιτέθηκε. Συγγνώμη γι αυτό, είχα πει ότι δε θα την αγγίξουμε αλλά έπρεπε να υπερασπιστώ τον εαυτό μου.

-Δεν πειράζει μην απολογείσαι. Άφησε την σε εμάς τώρα. Εσύ με την αδερφή σου θα καθίσετε αναπαυτικά μαζί μου και θα απολαύσουμε το θέαμα. Δεν έχεις πρόβλημα να την αναλάβεις εσύ έτσι μάτια μου; Ρώτησε ο Neo τη γυναίκα του.

-Κανένα απολύτως. Απάντησε τότε εκείνη κι άνοιξε το δίσκο μονομαχίας παίρνοντας θέση μάχης. Το ίδιο έπραξε και το νεαρό κορίτσι.

-Πριν αρχίσουμε, μπορώ τουλάχιστον να ξέρω το όνομά σου;

-Με λένε Kisanawa. Και είμαι αυτή που κάνει κουμάντο σε αυτό εδώ το μέρος.

-Πολύ καλά. Ας μονομαχήσουμε τώρα. Θα αρχίσω εγώ. Ρίχνω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και καλώ τον Alpha τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη σε θέση άμυνας (1700) Έτσι τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Σειρά μου ε; Πρώτα καλώ το Μηχανικό Στρατιώτη σε θέση επίθεσης (1600) μετά θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και από το χέρι μου θα ενεργοποιήσω τους Δεσμούς Αδεερφών! Δίνοντας 1000 πόντους μπορώ να καλέσω ακόμα δύο μηχανικά τέρατα από την τράπουλά μου. Και διαλέγω να καλέσω το Μηχανικό Σκοπευτή (1800) και το Μηχανικό Υπερασπιστή (1200) Και τα δύο σε θέση επίθεσης φυσικά.

-Καλή κίνηση. Κατάφερες να καλέσεις τρία τέρατα μέσα σε ένα γύρο. Έχεις ικανότητα.

-Ευχαριστώ. Τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Σειρά μου τώρα. Ρίχνω άλλη μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Έπειτα θυσιάζω τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη για να καλέσω τη Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα (2000) Και τώρα θα επιτεθώ στο Μηχανικό Υπερασπιστή!

Δε θα ήταν όμως τόσο εύκολο. Η Kisanawa είχε μια κρυμμένη έκπληξη:  
-Λυπάμαι που σε απογοητεύω αλλά έχω μια παγίδα έτοιμη. Λέγεται Προειδοποίηση Εισβολέως-Κίτρινος Συναγερμός! Μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω ένα τέρας από το χέρι μου αλλά στο τέλος του γύρου το τέρας αυτό θα επιστρέψει στο χέρι μου. Το τέρας που επιλέγω είναι το Ερπυστριοφόρο Τανκ (2700) Τώρα η στόχος σου θα είναι αυτό το τανκ. Η μάγισσά σου δε θα τη γλιτώσει.

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα μικρή! Έχω κι εγώ ένα μικρό κόλπο! Ανοίγω την παγίδα μου! Το Μαγεμένο Κύκλο! Τώρα όχι μόνο το τέρας σου ακινητοποιείται αλλά χάνει κι 700 πόντους επίθεσης!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η επίθεση σταμάτησε και η Mako σώθηκε χάρη στην έξυπνη κίνησή της.

-Τα κατάφερες. Αλλά δε θα με εμποδίσεις να ολοκληρώσω την τακτική μου.

-Έπρεπε να το ξέρω…Γι αυτό προστατεύεις επίμονα αυτά τα τέρατα. Δείξε μου λοιπόν τη δύναμή σου!

-Πολύ καλά. Θα σου δείξω. Σειρά μου λοιπόν. Καλώ το Διοικητή Covington σε θέση επίθεσης. (1000) Και τώρα χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, θα συνδυάσω τα τρία τέρατά μου για καλέσω ένα παντοδύναμο μηχανικό τέρας. Τη Μηχανική Δύναμη! (4600) Για να επιτεθώ χρειάζεται να δώσω 1000 Πόντους Ζωής αλλά αξίζει το τίμημα αν είναι να καταστρέψω τη Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα. Επίθεση τώρα!

Όμως και πάλι η Mako ήταν ένα βήμα μπροστά!

-Λυπάμαι αλλά το τέρας σου δε θα μείνει για πολύ. Ενεργοποιώ τη δεύτερη ανάποδη κάρτα μου. Τη Μαγεμένη Ψευδαίσθηση. Με αυτήν την παγίδα ο διοικητής σου χάνει 500 πόντους επίθεσης και η ειδική του ικανότητα αναιρείται. Γι αυτό αποχαιρέτα το δυνατό σου μηχανικό τέρας.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η Μηχανική Δύναμη εξαφανίστηκε από την αρένα και στη θέση του επανεμφανίστηκαν τα τρία τέρατα που είχε καλέσει η Kisanawa στον πρώτο της γύρο και αποτελούσαν το συνδυασμό της Μηχανικής Δύναμης. Αυτές οι τρεις μηχανές τώρα ήταν εύκολη λεία για τη Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα.

-Η μονομαχία τελειώνει εδώ Kisanawa. Είναι η σειρά μου τώρα και με την ανάποδη κάρτα μου θα σε αποτελειώσω. Ενεργοποιώ την τελευταία ανάποδη κάρτα μου. Διάδοση Κίνησης Κυμάτων! Δίνοντας 1000 Πόντους Ζωής, αυτή η μαγική κάρτα μου επιτρέπει να επιτεθώ σε όλα σου τα τέρατα αυτή τη στιγμή! Επίθεση με Σκοτεινό Κάψιμο! Όσο περισσότερα τέρατα έχεις τόσο περισσότερους πόντους χάνεις! Τίποτα δε σε γλιτώνει από αυτό!

Πράγματι δεν μπορούσε να ξεφύγει από αυτό. Το ραβδί της Σκοτεινής Μάγισσας κατέστρεψε και τα τρία τέρατα της νεαρής κερδίζοντας τη μονομαχία.

-Τελείωσε…Νίκησα…Είπε τότε η Mako και στράφηκε προς την παρέα της.

-Στάσου…Τώρα που τελείωσε πρέπει να σας πω κάτι…Αν μου επιτρέπετε…

-Σε ακούμε. Την πρότρεψε τότε η Usagi.

-Υπάρχει ένα μυστικό που ίσως να μην το γνωρίζετε. Ο Neo και η γυναίκα του έχουν επικηρυχτεί για ένα μεγάλο χρηματικό ποσό…

-Σοβαρά; Και πόσο αξίζουμε; Ρώτησε ο Neo.

-10.000 δολάρια ο καθένας. Αν κάποιος από εμάς τους τέσσερις καταφέρει να νικήσει έναν από τους δυο σας, θα έπαιρνε από τον Trent αυτό το ποσό.

-Όμως δεν καταλαβαίνω. Γιατί θέλησες εσύ αυτά τα χρήματα…; Τι θα τα κάνεις;

-Δεν προορίζονταν για μένα…Πρέπει να ξέρετε ότι δεν είχα τίποτα προσωπικό με κανέναν σας. Προσπάθησα να κερδίσω για την οικογένειά μου…Οι γονείς μου σκοτώθηκαν σε τροχαίο δυστύχημα. Ο πατέρας μου ήταν ο αρχηγός αυτού του dojo. Μετά το θάνατό του η ευθύνη της διατήρησης του μέρους αυτού έπεσε σε μένα αλλά δεν έχωτα απαραίτητα οικονομικά βοηθήματα για να το κρατήσω. Γι αυτό αποφάσισα να σας αντιμετωπίσω σε μια μονομαχία…Ήξερα ότι δε θα είχα πολλές ελπίδες μιας και γνωρίζω ότι είστε οι καλύτεροι παίχτες. Όμως δεν είχα τίποτα να χάσω…

Όταν η Kisanawa ολοκλήρωσε την ιστορία της, η τετράδα κοιτάχτηκε για λίγο και τότε η Kurai είπε:  
-Πιστεύετε ότι λέει την αλήθεια;

-Το πιστεύω…Μπορώ να το δω στα μάτια της…Δεν μπορεί να λέει ψέματα για κάτι τόσο σοβαρό.

-Μπορεί να ήταν κάπως δόλιο αυτό αλλά η πρόθεσή σου είναι καλή. Ίσως να μπορούμε να κάνουμε κάτι εμείς γι αυτό. Της είπε τότε η Mako.

-Σας ευχαριστώ…Θα το θυμάμαι…Και σας ζητώ ταπεινά συγγνώμη αν σας έβαλα σε μπελάδες…

Τα κορίτσια και ο Neo δεν απάντησαν σε αυτό παρά μόνο κούνησαν θετικά το κεφάλι τους δεχόμενοι τη συγγνώμη της.. Έπειτα γύρισαν προς την πόρτα κι έφυγαν όλοι μαζί.

Καθώς έφευγαν από το dojo, η Usagi είχε κάτι ακόμα να πει:

-Α ξέχασα να σας πω παιδιά. Με αυτό το χαμό παραλίγο να μου διαφύγει. Νομίζω ότι βρήκαν και τον τέταρτο υποψήφιό μας.

-Σοβαρά;! Πού τον ανακάλυψες Την ρώτησε ο Neo γεμάτος περιέργεια.

-Ίσως σας φανεί περίεργο αλλά όταν ερευνούσα τον ανατολικό τομέα της πόλης, πέρασα και από το νεκροταφείο. Εκεί λοιπόν πήρε το μάτι μου έναν τύπο να κόβει βόλτες γύρω από την περιοχή χωρίς κάποιον προφανή λόγο. Παρατήρησα επίσης ότι φορούσε στο δεξί του χέρι ένα δίσκο μονομαχίας.

-Αυτό είναι πολύ ενδιαφέρον…Είπε η Kurai.

-Τι σκέφτεσαι τώρα; Τον ρώτησε η Mako χαμογελώντας.

-Έχω ένα ωραίο σχέδιο. Θα γελάσουμε με την ψυχή μας. Αν αυτό που λέει η Usagi είναι αλήθεια, τότε μόλις μου ήρθε μια πολύ ωραία ιδέα.

-Τον κακομοίρη…Είπε τότε η Mako μπουκωμένη στα γέλια για να ακολουθήσουν και τα άλλα κορίτσια.

Με την κουβέντα πέρασε γρήγορα η ώρα και έφτασαν γρήγορα έξω από το σπίτι. Αφού χαιρέτησαν τα κορίτσια, μπήκαν μέσα και η Mako τον ρώτησε πάλι:  
-Δε μου είπες τελικά. Ποια ήταν η ιδέα σου;

-Θα σου δείξω όταν πέσουν μεσάνυχτα. Θες να έρθεις μαζί μου;

-Αν θέλω λέει…Πάω στοίχημα ότι θα γελάσουμε πολύ.

-Να είσαι σίγουρη. Της απάντησε ο Neo και πήρε στην αγκαλιά του τα παιδιά.

Με τις ώρες να περνούν, ήρθαν τελικά τα μεσάνυχτα κι ο Neo άρχισε να ετοιμάζεται για τη μονομαχία του. Το βασικό στάδιο της προετοιμασίας του ήταν ένα ζευγάρι φακών επαφής που είχε αγοράσει πριν από μερικές μέρες. Τους φορούσε όταν η Mako μπήκε μέσα στην κρεβατοκάμαρα:

-Είσαι έτοιμος;

-Πανέτοιμος. Πώς σου φαίνομαι; Της είπε γυρίζοντας προς το μέρος της με τα μάτια του να ακτινοβολούν το εφιαλτικό κόκκινο της σκοτεινής του πλευράς.

-Τρομακτικός…Αλλά το ίδιο καυτός. Του απάντησε εκείνη κλείνοντάς του το μάτι

-Αυτή η εμφάνιση θα τον κάνει να πεθάνει από το φόβο του.

-Αυτό ήταν το σχέδιό σου λοιπόν…Κοίτα να δεις που η σκοτεινή σου πλευρά θα κάνει και κάτι καλό.

-Πες το ψέματα…Ειδικά αν σκεφτείς ότι θα μονομαχήσουμε στο νεκροταφείο. Απάντησε ο Neo γελώντας.

-Τελικά είχαν δίκιο αυτοί που λένε ότι οι κακοί είναι πιο σέξι…Του είπε τότε εκείνη και κόλλησε πάνω του σε ερωτικό ύφος.

-Έτσι λένε ε; Τότε να κρατήσω αυτούς τους φακούς επαφής. Απάντησε τότε ο Neo με μια πονηριά στο βλέμμα του.

-Μήπως έχεις και για μένα; Θα μου άρεσε να διασκεδάσω κι εγώ μαζί σου σήμερα.

-Χαίρομαι που ρώτησες. ΤΟ σκέφτηκα λίγο αλλά έχω. Φόρα τους και θα διπλασιαστεί η απόλαυση. Της απάντησε και της έδωσε το μικρό κουτί. Εκείνη τους φόρεσε μετά από λίγα λεπτά.

Τώρα ήταν έτοιμοι και οι δύο. Ο Neo πήρε το δίσκο μονομαχία, τον φόρεσε στο αριστερό χέρι κι αφού έβαλε και την τράπουλα στη τσέπη του, έφυγαν και οι δύο μαζί.

Δεν τους πήρε και πολλή ώρα να φτάσουν στο νεκροταφείο. Ήταν από μόνο του τρομακτικό το μέρος αλλά η βραδινή ομίχλη το έκανε ακόμα πιο τρομακτικό.

-Δε βλέπω κανέναν εδώ. Είπε τότε ο Neo καθώς περνούσαν την βαριά σιδερένια πόρτα.

-Κάπου εδώ θα είναι δεν μπορεί. Προσπάθησε να του κόψει την αγωνία η Makoto.

-Λες να κρύβεται;

-Πιθανόν. Ίσως να θέλει να μας κάνει έκπληξη.

-Θα δοκιμάσει αυτός μια ωραία έκπληξη που δε θα την ξεχάσει ποτέ. Είπε τότε ο Neo που για καλό και για κακό είχε μεταμορφωθεί όπως και η σύζυγός του.

Τελικά δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένουν άλλο. Η ησυχία του τοπίου διαταράχτηκε από ένα περίεργο μουγκρητό, κάτι σαν νεκρανάσταση θα μπορούσε να πει κανείς. Ο Neo δεν κουνήθηκε από τη θέση του αλλά φόρτισε στο χέρι του μια μικρή μπάλα κόκκινων κεραυνών και ήταν έτοιμος. Μέσα από την ομίχλη ξεπρόβαλε ένα «ζόμπι» κι άρχισε να κινείται προς το μέρος του με τα χέρια απλωμένα μπροστά. Και δεν ήταν μόνο του αλλά αυτό ουδόλως ένοιαζε το ζευγάρι που δεν κουνήθηκε καν. Η κόκκινη αστραπή έφυγε από το χέρι του κι όταν έσκασε μπροστά στα πόδια τους, τους τρομοκράτησε τόσο πολύ που παράτησαν το θέατρο κι έπεσαν κάτω τρέμοντας ολόκληροι. Τότε ο Neo είπε γελώντας μοχθηρά:

-Αν έτσι τρομάζεις τους αντιπάλους σου τότε είσαι πολύ πιο βλάκας από ότι φαίνεσαι…Ήξερα από την αρχή ότι δεν άξιζες το χρόνο μου ανόητε…Αλλά θα γίνεις μια πολύ ωραία προσφορά για το σκοτάδι τελικά…

-Ποιος…Ποιος είσαι εσύ…; Τον ρώτησε τότε ο αντίπαλός του ο οποίος έμοιαζε με φάντασμα ακόμα και χωρίς τη μεταμφίεσή του.

-Είμαι ο Neo…Απάντησε τότε αυτός με παγερή φωνή και τα μάτια του να τρυπάνε σαν πυρωμένο μαχαίρι τον αντίπαλό του και τους φίλους του.

-Λοιπόν θα μονομαχήσουμε;

-Ανυπομονώ γι αυτό…Το σκοτάδι περιμένει ξέρεις…Όμως θέλω να βλέπω το πρόσωπό σου και να ξέρω το όνομά σου.

-Είμαι ο Graver. Και θα χαρώ να σε νικήσω…

-Ανόητε…Δέχτηκες την πρόκλησή μου κι αυτό ήταν το πρώτο σου λάθος…Κι όταν τελειώσω μαζί σου…Θα είναι και το τελευταίο… Είπε τότε ο Neo κι ετοίμασε το δίσκο του για να αρχίσει αυτός τον αγώνα:

-Θα αρχίσω εγώ…Το σκοτάδι μας περικυκλώνει…Και πεινά για την ψυχή σας…Θα αρχίσω καλώντας το Δράκο Φοίνικα σε θέση επίθεσης (1300) και θα παίξω επίσης και δύο κάρτες ανάποδα…Σειρά σου θνητέ…

Η εμφάνιση του δράκου μέσα από τις φλόγες, φόβισε για τα καλά τον Graver κι ακόμα χειρότερα γι αυτόν, προσπαθούσε να μην κοιτάζει τον Neo στα μάτια. Σε συνδυασμό με την ομίχλη δημιουργούσαν το απόλυτο σκηνικό τρόμου…

-Τώρα θα σου δείξω! Τώρα θα ξεθάψω τη Φιδομαλλούσα! (1500) και τώρα κατάστρεψε το δράκο του! Μεταμόρφωσέ τον σε πέτρα!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Αυτό το φρικιαστικό τέρας πέτρωσε το Δράκο Φοίνικα και τον κατέστρεψε κάνοντας τον Neo να χάσει 200 Πόντους Ζωής και να πέσει στους 3800

-Ο δράκος σου θάφτηκε ζωντανός!

-Ως συνήθως δεν έχεις ιδέα…Θα ξαναδείς το δράκο μου χάρη στην ανάποδη κάρτα μου. Είναι ο Ρηχός Τάφος. Χάρη σε αυτό μπορώ να τον φέρω πίσω σε θέση άμυνας. Όμως δε θα μείνει εδώ για πολύ…Θα τον θυσιάσω για καλέσω ένα ακόμα δυνατότερο δράκο! Σήκω Κατάρα του Δράκου! (2000)

Με το Δράκο Φοίνικα να προσφέρεται για τη θυσία, η Κατάρα του Δράκου πήρε τη θέση του και ήταν έτοιμη για επίθεση:

-Τώρα κατάρα του Δράκου επίθεση με τη φλόγα του δράκου!

Η Φιδομαλλούσα δεν είχε ελπίδα και κάηκε από τις φλόγες του δράκου του Neo. Και μαζί της κάηκαν και 500 Πόντοι Ζωής του Graver.

-Παραδοθείτε τώρα αλλιώς οι σκιές θα σας καταβροχθίσουν…

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα! Καλώ το Δράκο Ζόμπι! (1600) Έπειτα θα ενεργοποιήσω τη μαγική κάρτα Πρόωρη Ταφή! Δίνοντας 800 Πόντους Ζωής μπορώ να φέρω ένα τέρας πίσω από το Νεκροταφείο! Και για φινάλε θα παίξω τον Πολυμερισμό για να δημιουργήσω ένα τέρας που θα σου παγώσει το αίμα! Ορίστε το Μεγάλο Μαμούθ του Goldfine! (2200) Ο δράκος σου δεν έχει ελπίδα. Επάνω του!

Όμως αυτή τη φορά δεν ήταν το ίδιο:  
-Ανόητε! Πιστεύεις ότι είναι τόσο εύκολο; Ανοίγω την παγίδα μου! Ακύρωση Επίθεσης! Γι αυτό το παχύδερμό σου καλύτερα να καθίσει στα αυγά του.

-Τότε θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα! Σειρά σου!

-Ευχαρίστως…

-Ενεργοποιώ τώρα την δική μου παγίδα! Πρόσκληση του Κρανίου! Τώρα που ενεργεί αυτή η παγίδα, θα χάνεις 300 πόντους κάθε φορά που ένα τέρας σου πάει στο Νεκροταφείο! Είσαι με το ένα πόδι στον τάφο!

-Η παγίδα σου είναι το ίδιο άχρηστη με σένα και για να σου το αποδείξω θα στείλω το χέρι μου στο Νεκροταφείο. Είπε τότε ο Neo κι έστειλε τις τρεις κάρτες που κρατούσε στο Νεκροταφείο γελώντας μοχθηρά.

-Μα τι τρέχει με αυτόν; Είναι τελείως τρελός! Πρόσκληση του Κρανίου κάνε τη βρωμοδουλεια σου! Διέταξε τότε ο Graver και η παγίδα του αφαίρεσε 900 πόντους από το σύνολο του Neo και τον έριξε στους 2700. Παρόλα αυτά εκείνος ούτε που φάνηκε να αγωνιά γι αυτό…Αντιθέτως το μοχθηρό του γέλιο συνεχίστηκε.

-Τι είναι τόσο αστείο;! Τον ρώτησε τότε ο Graver εμφανώς ενοχλημένος.

-Εσύ είσαι το αστείο…Όταν χάσεις τη μονομαχία…Η ψυχή σου θα γίνει δική μου…Θα την προσφέρω στις σκιές και η δύναμή μου θα μεγαλώσει ακόμα περισσότερο…Ήσουν τόσο απορροφημένος με την ανόητη πεποίθηση ότι θα με νικήσεις που δεν πρόσεξες την κάρτα που ενεργοποίησα…Ονομάζεται Φως Μέσα στο Σκοτάδι. Και χάρη σε αυτή τη μαγική κάρτα ο δράκος μου κερδίζει 500 πόντους για κάθε κάρτα που έστειλα στο Νεκροταφείο…Κι αφού έστειλα τρεις, η επίθεσή του αυξάνεται κατά 1500

-Όχι!

-Ναι! Τώρα δράκε μου κάψε το μαμούθ του!

Οι φλόγες του δράκου ήταν πιο δυνατές από ποτέ κι έτσι το μαμούθ ψήθηκε μέσα σε έναν πύρινο κλοιό και ο Graver έχασε 1300 πόντους πέφτοντας κι άλλο στους 2200 αλλά δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα ο γύρος του Neo:

-Μην ξεχνάς και την παγίδα σου. Χάνεις 300 πόντους ακόμα.

Και με αυτό το χτύπημα έπεσε στους 1900. Τώρα ήταν η σειρά του αλλά ο φόβος τον είχε πανικοβάλει τώρα. Τι θα μπορούσε να κάνει…Γι αυτό κι ο Neo, ειδικός στο να βασανίζει το μυαλό των αντιπάλων του, συνέχισε λέγοντας:  
-Το τέλος σου πλησιάζει…Όταν σε νικήσω θα παγιδευτείς εδώ…

-Τι θες να πεις;!  
-Κοίτα γύρω σου ανόητε! Μονομαχούμε στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών…Μας μετέφερα εδώ όταν έφτασα…Κοίτα τις χαμένες ψυχές πώς περιφέρονται σε αυτό το νεκροταφείο…Σε λίγο και η δική σου θα τις συντροφέψει…Θα καταδικαστείς να περιφέρεσαι αιώνια σε αυτή την άβυσσο. Αν θέλεις να ξεφύγεις από τα νύχια του, θα πρέπει να με νικήσεις.

-Είναι…Είναι η σειρά μου….Και θα παίξω…τη μαγική κάρτα Εφιαλτικό Ατσάλινο Κλουβί. Τώρα δε θα μπορείς να επιτεθείς για δύο ολόκληρους γύρους. Και θα τελειώσω με μια κάρτα ανάποδα.

Η αντίστροφη μέτρηση όμως είχε ήδη αρχίσει…Δεν υπήρχε επιστροφή. Ο φόβος τον είχε καταβάλει και φαινόταν από την τρεμούλα σε όλο του το σώμα. Τώρα ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος να τον αποτελειώσει:

-Κρίμα που η μονομαχία πρέπει να τελειώσει…Και ήθελα να παρατείνω το βασανισμό σας. Ενεργοποιώ μια μαγική κάρτα. Τη Σκοτεινή Μπάλα. Τώρα θα χάσεις πόντους ίσους με ένα τέρας που θα διαλέξω. Λοιπόν κατάρα του Δράκου αποτελείωσέ τον!

Αυτή η μαγική κάρτα ισοδυναμούσε με κατευθείαν επίθεση και ισοπέδωσε τον Graver μηδενίζοντας τους Πόντους Ζωής του και κάνοντάς τον να χάσει τη μονομαχία. Πέφτοντας κάτω νικημένος. Όμως δεν ήταν αυτό το τέλος. Όταν ο αγώνας τελείωσε και επίσημα, ο Neo τον πλησίασε και στάθηκε από πάνω του τραβώντας το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας λέγοντας

-Έπαιξες κι έχασες…Κανείς δεν μπορεί να βγει ζωντανός από το αιώνιο σκοτάδι…Αναπαύσου εν ειρήνη ανόητε…

Αυτά είπε και το σύμβολο της Χιλιετίας από το σπαθί του έλαμψε εξαπολύοντας τη σκοτεινή του δύναμη κι εξαφάνισε το σώμα και το πνεύμα του Graver παγιδεύοντάς το στη σκοτεινή άβυσσο των σκιών για το υπόλοιπο του χρόνου…Όταν έγινε κι αυτό ο Neo γέλασε ξανά πιο δυνατά και μοχθηρά από τις άλλες φορές και κατευθύνθηκε προς τη γυναίκα του η οποία παρακολουθούσε απολαμβάνοντας την παράσταση.

-Πάμε να φύγουμε τώρα. Η δουλειά μας εδώ τελείωσε…Της είπε πιάνοντάς την από τη μέση

-Οφείλω να πω ότι ήσουν πολύ καλός εκεί πέρα. Αυτός ο τύπος τα έκανε πάνω του από την τρομάρα.

-Και δε θα είναι ο μόνος. Τώρα που ξεμπερδέψαμε με αυτούς, είναι η σειρά του Trent. Τίποτα δεν τον σώζει τώρα. Θα συναντήσει τους φίλους του σύντομα

Αυτά είπε ο Neo καθώς αποχωρούσαν από το νεκροταφείο με την ατμόσφαιρα να έχει καθαρίσει πια αλλά την ώρα να είναι προχωρημένη. Έπρεπε να κοιμηθούν τώρα. Αυτή η νύχτα ήταν πολύ καυτή…

Έχοντας ξεμπερδέψει με τους τέσσερις αντιπάλους τους, κέρδισαν επιτέλους το προνόμιο να αντιμετωπίσουν τον Trent σε μονομαχία. Ήταν πια θέμα χρόνου μέχρι ο Μαύρος Δράκος με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια γυρίσει εκεί που ανήκει. Αρκετές μέρες μετά ο Neo προετοιμαζόταν για τη μεγάλη του αναμέτρηση αλλά για να είναι σίγουρος ότι θα επικρατήσει, φρόντισε να πραγματοποιήσει προετοιμασία για μάχη σώμα με σώμα καθώς και προετοιμασία με το ξίφος. Όμως για να είναι απόλυτα σίγουρος, φρόντισε να κρατήσει αρκετές μέρες την προετοιμασία του.

Για την ακρίβεια προτίμησε να περάσει μια εβδομάδα σκληρής προπόνησης σε όλους τους τομείς, ακόμα και στη μονομαχία. Ήταν σίγουρος ότι ο Trent θα τον έκλεβε στη μονομαχία και γι αυτό ετοίμασε την τράπουλά του για κάθε περίσταση. Κι όχι μόνο αυτό, σε αυτή τη μονομαχία θα χρησιμοποιούσε έναν ειδικό δίσκο μονομαχίας βαμμένο στα χρώματα και με το έμβλημα της αγαπημένης του ομάδας, της Barcelona, δώρο σε περασμένα γενέθλιά του από τη γυναίκα του. Όταν τελικά ήταν έτοιμος είπε στη γυναίκα του:

-Λοιπόν αγάπη μου είμαι έτοιμος. Θα φέρω πίσω το δράκο σου το υπόσχομαι. Ακολούθησέ με. Θέλω να είσαι παρούσα όταν θα τον έχω βάλει κάτω.

-Φυσικά και θα έρθω καλέ μου. Δεν το χάνω αυτό με τίποτα. Θα είναι απολαυστικό.

-Α μη ξεχάσω, κάλεσε και τα κορίτσια. Θέλω να το δουν αυτό.

Όπως κι έγινε. Σε ελάχιστο χρόνο η ομάδα είχε πάρει θέση και ήταν έτοιμη για αναχώρηση. Με σταθερά βήματα προχωρούσαν έξω από την πόλη ψάχνοντας για το αρχηγείο του Trent. Δε θα ήταν δύσκολο να το βρουν. Ένα μεγάλο οικοδόμημα έξω από την πόλη στη θέση του πουθενά θα τραβούσε εύκολα τα βλέμματα. Γι αυτό το λόγο λοιπόν δεν τους πήρε και πολύ να το βρουν.

Μόλις το βρήκαν, ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος να μπει με το δικό του παραδοσιακό τρόπο καταστρέφοντας την πόρτα της εισόδου. Πριν μπει όμως ήταν γραφτό να συναντήσει ξανά αντίσταση.

-Τι είστε εσείς πάλι…; Καλά μύρισα μια μπόχα στον αέρα…! Είπε σε έντονο ύφος.

-Είμαστε τα 4 Αστέρια! Είπε τότε ο αρχηγός τους, τον έλεγαν Αστέρι της Φωτιάς.

-Κατάλαβα…Θα πρέπει να τα βάλω με ακόμα ένα τσίρκο…Είπε τότε ο Neo αναστενάζοντας.

-Δε νομίζω Neo! Γι αυτό μας πληρώνει ο Trent. Για να σε εξουδετερώσουμε. Του είπε τότε το Αστέρι της Γης που ήταν λίγο πιο πίσω.

-Όταν τελειώσουμε μαζί σας, θα χάσετε πολύ περισσότερα! Τους είπε τότε η Sailor Moon αποφασιστικά.

-Αφήστε τους σε μένα κορίτσια. Εσείς θα έλεγα να μπείτε μέσα και να βρείτε τον Trent. Όταν το κάνετε, κρατήστε τον απασχολημένο μέχρι να φτάσω κοντά σας. Τις έκοψε τότε ο Neo. Ωστόσο βρήκαν πολύ λογική την πρότασή του.

-Τον ακούσατε κορίτσια. Πάμε γρήγορα! Διέταξε τότε η Sailor Moon μα η κλειδωμένη πόρτα τις εμπόδιζε να προχωρήσουν παρακάτω. Τότε η Sailor Moon είπε πάλι:  
-Δεν μπορούμε να μπούμε. Δία, μπορείς σε παρακαλώ να μας ανοίξεις την πόρτα;

-Πολύ ευχαρίστως! Είπε τότε εκείνη και οι κεραυνοί της κομμάτιασαν την είσοδο επιτρέποντάς τους να μπουν.

Όμως η διαδρομή δεν ήταν εύκολη. Το κτήριο φυλαγόταν πολύ καλά και οι φρουροί ήταν οπλισμένοι ως τα δόντια. Βέβαια αυτό ήταν μικρό εμπόδιο για την ομάδα των Πολεμιστριών και για τις μαχητικές τους ικανότητες. Τα όπλα και οι επιθέσεις τους έκαναν χρυσές δουλειές απέναντι στους εχθρούς τους κι ανέβαιναν τα πατώματα με μεγάλη ευκολία.

Ο Trent ο οποίος τα έβλεπε όλα αυτά από τις κάμερές του, αποφάσισε να ανέβει στην κορυφή για να τις αντιμετωπίσει, κάτι που έκανε πιο εύκολη την προσπάθεια των κοριτσιών να τον εντοπίσουν. Όταν τελικά ανέβηκαν κι αυτές στη στέγη εξοντώνοντας κάθε φρουρό μέχρι και τον τελευταίο, η Sailor Moon Dark είπε προς εκείνον με προτεταμένο το ξίφος της:  
-Μην κουνηθείς σε έχουμε περικυκλώσει!

-Παραδόσου τώρα! Δεν μπορείς να ξεφύγεις! Είπε και η Sailor Jupiter προτείνοντας το ακόντιό της με κεραυνούς να εμφανίζονται από τη μία αιχμή του.

-Δεν είχα σκοπό να το σκάσω…Όμως θα περιμένω να έρθει και ο Neo…Αν καταφέρει τελικά να νικήσει τους μισθοφόρους μου. Θα το ευχαριστηθώ απίστευτα να σας συντρίψω όλους μαζί εδώ πέρα.

Την ίδια στιγμή, έξω από το αρχηγείο του Trent, ο Neo έκανε την πρώτη του επίθεση εναντίον των Τεσσάρων Αστεριών αλλά αυτοί απογειώθηκαν και του ξέφυγαν με το Αστέρι του Νερού να εκτοξεύει εναντίον του όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούσε τις επιθέσεις του:

-Αυτό θα τον κανονίσει! Είπε τότε χωρίς να έχει προσέξει ότι ο Neo ήταν από πάνω του κι ελάχιστα δευτερόλεπτα μετά δέχτηκε ένα συντριπτικό χτύπημα στο κεφάλι από τις γροθιές του Neo κάνοντάς τον να σωριαστεί κάτω. Βασικά ούτε αυτό έγινε γιατί οι Κόκκινες Αστραπές τον κατέστρεψαν πριν αγγίξει το έδαφος.

Αμέσως μετά την πρώτη απώλεια, οι τρεις που έμειναν, του επιτέθηκαν ταυτόχρονα από αέρος χρησιμοποιώντας τις δυνάμεις τους. Πίστεψαν ότι τα κατάφεραν αλλά δε φαινόταν τίποτα μέσα από το πυκνό σύννεφο σκόνης που είχαν σηκώσει οι επιθέσεις. Αυτή τη σύγχυση εκμεταλλεύτηκε ο Neo κι έπιασε με κεφαλοκλείδωμα το Αστέρι του Ανέμου με τους άλλους ακόμα να μην μπορούν να δουν τίποτα.

-Πού πήγε;! Ρώτησε τότε ο αρχηγός της ομάδας.

-Κάπου εδώ θα είναι! Του απάντησε το Αστέρι της Γης.

Με τον καπνό να καθαρίζει πάντως, φάνηκε μια σκιά στο βάθος και νόμισαν όλοι ότι ήταν ο Neo:

-Εδώ είσαι! Πέθανε ανόητε! Του φώναξε τότε το Αστέρι της Φωτιάς κι επιτέθηκε με μανία αλλά το αποτέλεσμα τον σόκαρε καθώς είχε κάνει λάθος. Δεν είχε καταστρέψει τον Neo αλλά έναν από τους δικούς του ισοπεδώνοντάς τον. Με δύο τώρα εναντίον του, ο Neo επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο αλλά από τη βιασύνη του όχι μόνο αστόχησε στη δεξιά γροθιά που δοκίμασε αλλά ο αρχηγός τους, τον κλώτσησε και τον έστειλε στο Αστέρι της Γης να τον κρατήσει από τους ώμους σφιχτά ώστε να μην μπορεί να φύγει. Εκμεταλλευόμενος την κατάσταση αυτή, το Αστέρι της Φωτιάς όρμησε καταπάνω του και τον χτύπησε στο στομάχι όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούσε και το επανέλαβε τρεις ακόμα φορές. Η τέταρτη φορά ωστόσο ήταν και το τέλος γιατί ο Neo κατάφερε να γυρίσει ανάποδα το σώμα του κι έτσι αντί να είναι αυτός ο στόχος, έγινε το Αστέρι της Γης με αποτέλεσμα η τέταρτη μπουνιά του αρχηγού να του τρυπήσει το στομάχι.

Έτσι λοιπόν, έχοντας ελευθερωθεί από τη λαβή, ο Neo εκτόξευσε τις Σκοτεινές Σκιές του και τους κατέστρεψε επίσης δίνοντας τέλος στη σεμνή τελετή.

-Αυτό για να με θυμάστε! Τώρα είναι η σειρά σου Trent! Είπε τότε καθώς πατούσε και πάλι κάτω. Εκείνη τη στιγμή η επικοινωνία ενεργοποιήθηκε:  
-Neo μας ακούς; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Mars.

-Ολοκάθαρα. Έχετε νέα;

-Τον βρήκαμε! Τον έχουμε κυκλώσει στη στέγη αλλά θέλει να πολεμήσει μόνο με σένα!

-Έρχομαι! Θα εκπληρώσω την τελευταία του επιθυμία! Είπε τότε ο Neo και μπήκε κι αυτός μέσα στο κτήριο για να φτάσει στη στέγη μερικά λεπτά αργότερα.

Έχοντας φτάσει, τα κορίτσια του έκαναν χώρο για να περάσει ανάμεσά τους και να φτάσει στο μεγάλο του αντίπαλο λέγοντας:

-Και τώρα οι δυο μας! Κανείς από τους λακέδες σου δεν κατάφερε να με νικήσει! Τώρα είναι η δική σου σειρά. Και τράβηξε το σπαθί του.

-Μη βιάζεσαι τόσο πολύ. Πριν αρχίσουμε τη μονομαχία μας, υπάρχει κάτι που θα ήθελα να σου δείξω.

-Εμπρός λοιπόν!

Τότε ο Trent χτύπησε τα δάχτυλά του και εμφανίστηκε ως δια μαγείας μια γνώριμη φιγούρα για τον ήρωά μας. Αντικρίζοντάς την, ο Neo πάγωσε και το όπλο τού έπεσε από το χέρι.

-Δε…Δε γίνεται αυτό…Δεν…μπορεί…

Οι Πολεμίστριες αρχικά δεν κατάλαβαν τι είχε συμβεί και τι ήταν αυτό που οδήγησε τον Neo σε αυτή την αντίδραση. Γι αυτό η Sailor Moon πήρε το θάρρος και τον ρώτησε:

-Neo; Είσαι καλά;

-Εσύ έχεις ασπρίσει σαν το πανί. Τι σου συμβαίνει; Τον ρώτησε και η Sailor Venus.

-Ξέρετε ποια είναι αυτή…Τις ρώτησε τότε εκείνος προσπαθώντας να τις δοκιμάσει. Κι επιδή δεν πήρε απάντηση, την έδωσε εκείνος:

-Είναι η αιτία για την οποία εγκατέλειψα την πατρίδα μου…Είπε λοιπόν μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια όλων.

Μετά το αρχικό σοκ, ο Δίας είπε:

-Κι έχεις το θράσος να εμφανίζεσαι ξανά εδώ μετά από ότι έκανες;! Είμαι σίγουρη ότι μαζί τα σχεδιάσατε όλα! Δε σου έφτασε τόσος πόνος που έδωσες;!

-Για ποιο λόγο; Είχαμε περάσει καλά τότε…Αλλά…

-Αλλά είσαι από αυτές που κάνουν εμάς τις υπόλοιπες γυναίκες να μας μισούν! Για λίγα καθάρματα σα εσένα την πληρώνουμε οι υπόλοιποι!

-Αρκετά Mako! Μη δίνεις ικανοποίηση σε αυτό το παράσιτο! Θα την κανονίσω τώρα αμέσως!

-Περίμενε Neo. Αυτή η κοπέλα σε πλήγωσε. Σε έκανε να αφήσεις ότι αγαπούσες και να αναγκαστείς να ξαναρχίσεις τη ζωή σου. Αν την αγγίξεις τα χέρια σου θα λερώσεις. Άφησε εμένα να την αναλάβω. Έτσι θα πάρουμε εκδίκηση και οι δύο. Λοιπόν τι λες;

Αφού το σκέφτηκε λίγο πιο ψύχραιμα. Πήρε την απόφασή του:

-Εντάξει αγάπη μου. Είναι δική σου. Ρίξε πάνω της την οργή και των δυο μας!

-Λοιπόν άκουσες τον άντρα μου! Σε προκαλώ σε μονομαχία! Αν σε νικήσω, θα φύγεις από την Ιαπωνία και δε θα επιστρέψεις ποτέ!

-Δέχομαι! Και να είσαι σίγουρη ότι δε θα πάω πουθενά!

-Αμφιβάλλω! Κάντε μας χώρο! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter κι ετοίμασε τον πράσινο δίσκο μονομαχίας της. Και ο αγώνας άρχιζε με την Άννα-Μαρία να κάνει την πρώτη κίνηση:

-Αρχίζω εγώ! Καλώ την Harpie Channeler! (1400)

-Δεν το έχω ξαναδεί αυτό!

-Όσο παραμένει στην αρένα, μπορώ να καλώ μια Άρπυια σε θέση άμυνας αρκεί να πετάω μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου. Έτσι θα στείλω στο Νεκροταφείο μια άρπυια και θα καλέσω από την τράπουλα το Δράκο της Άρπυιας (2500) Και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, κερδίζει 300 πόντους επίθεσης και άμυνας για κάθε άρπυια στην αρένα.

-Μα δεν έχεις καμία.

-Έχω. Το τέρας που κάλεσα πρώτο μετράει σαν άρπυια. Οπότε τώρα ο δράκος μου έχει 2300 πόντους επίθεσης και 2800 πόντους άμυνας. Τέλος ρίχνω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Καιρός ήταν…Σειρά μου! Πρώτα ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Σκοτεινή Μαγική Αυλαία! Δίνοντας τους μισούς μου πόντους μπορώ να καλέσω στην αρένα τη Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα! (2000) Μετά θα παίξω ακόμα μία μαγική κάρτα. Την Πέτρα του Σοφού! Όταν η Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα είναι στην αρένα, αυτή η μαγική κάρτα μού επιτρέπει να καλέσω αυτόματα και το Σκοτεινό Μάγο (2500) Όμως δε τελειώνω εδώ! Εφοδιάζω το Σκοτεινό Μάγο με τη μαγική Φόρμουλα κι έτσι η επίθεσή του αυξάνεται κατά 700 ανεβαίνοντας στους 3200 πόντους! Όσο για τη Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα, θα αυξήσω τη δύναμή της με τη Δύναμη του Μάγου! Έτσι η επίθεση και η άμυνά της θα ανέβουν κατά 500 για κάθε μαγική κάρτα και παγίδα μου!. Στη συνέχεια θα παίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα ανεβάζοντας την επίθεση της μάγισσας στους 3500 πόντους! Τώρα Σκοτεινέ Μάγε επίθεση στην Harpie Channeler με Σκοτεινή Μαγική Επίθεση!

Όμως τόση δουλειά δε θα έφερνε δυστυχώς τα ανάλογα αποτελέσματα:  
-Δούλεψες τόσο πολύ να αναβαθμίσεις τους μάγους σου, που σχεδόν λυπάμαι που θα σου χαλάσω τα σχέδια. Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου! Το Τείχος του Καθρέφτη! Τώρα κάθε τέρας που μου επιτίθεται, χάνει τη μισή του δύναμη! Έτσι ο μάγος σου πέφτει στους 1600 πόντους μόνο.

-Δεν έχει σημασία! Το τέρας σου και πάλι θα καταστραφεί και ο δράκος σου θα χάσει 300 πόντους κι εσύ 200 Πόντους Ζωής!  
-Δεν πειράζει. Όσο έχω το τείχος του καθρέφτη να με προστατεύει, οι επιθέσεις σου είναι άχρηστες και τα τέρατά σου θα χάνουν τη μισή τους δύναμη!

-Ίσως! Μπορεί να μην είμαι σε θέση να καταστρέψω το δράκο σου σε μάχη, αλλά ξέρω κι άλλα κόλπα! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Χίλια Μαχαίρια! Ο Σκοτεινός μου Μάγος θα δοκιμάσει αυτό του το κόλπο πάνω στο δράκο σου και θα τον καταστρέψει!

Τα μαχαίρια έφυγαν από το μάγο αλλά δεν έφτασαν ποτέ στο στόχο τους:

-Θα αντεπιτεθώ με ένα δικό μου κόλπο! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα καθρεφτάκι της Νεράιδας! Τώρα τα μαχαίρια σου θα χτυπήσουν ένα δικό σου τέρας! Τη Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα για την ακρίβεια.

-Όχι!

Κι όμως έτσι έγινε. Η Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα δεν υπήρχε πια…

-Σου έμεινε μόνο ένα τέρας.

-Τότε δεν έχω άλλη επιλογή από το να τελειώσω το γύρο μου τώρα!

-Σειρά μου τότε! Καλώ τη Cyber Άρπυια! (1800) Μετά ενεργοποιώ την Κάρτα της Ιερότητας! Τώρα τραβάμε και οι δύο μέχρι να έχουμε έξι κάρτες στο χέρι μας. Στη συνέχεια θα αναβαθμίσω το τέρας μου με την Ασπίδα Cyber δίνοντας στην Άρπυιά μου 500 πόντους επίθεσης. Τέλος θα γυρίσω το Δράκο της Άρπυιας σε θέση επίθεσης. Η μονομαχία τλείωσε! Τώρα δράκε μου επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε το Σκοτεινό Μάγο!

-Φοβάμαι ότι θα πρέπει να τον βρεις πρώτα! Εμπρός Μαγικά Καπέλα!

Οπωσδήποτε η Mako είχε έναν άσο στο μανίκι. Τώρα τα τέσσερα καπέλα έκρυψαν το Σκοτεινό Μάγο και η Άννα-Μαρία έπρεπε να κοπιάσει για να τον βρει:

-Θα τον βρω ότι κι αν κάνεις! Επίθεση στο αριστερό καπέλο!

-Αστόχησες.

-Έχω ακόμα μια επίθεση! Cyber Άρπυια, χτύπα το μεσαίο καπέλο!

-Την πάτησες πάλι.

-Ήσουν τυχερή αυτή τη φορά. Θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα.

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν! Πρώτα θα αποκαλύψω το Σκοτεινό μου Μάγο!

-Για ποιο λόγο;

-Θα δεις! Παίζω το Βάζο της Απληστίας που μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω δύο κάρτες ακόμη! Τράβηξα το Watapon (200). Κι αφού ήρθε στο χέρι μου με κάποιο εφέ, μπορώ να το καλέσω αυτόματα στην αρένα. Όμως δε σταματάω εδώ! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Τελετή Σκοτεινής Μαγείας! Προσφέροντας σαν θυσίες τα δύο τέρατά μου, μπορώ να καλέσω έναν πανίσχυρο μάγο! Υποδέξου το Μάγο του Μαύρου Χάους! (2800) Κι αυτή είναι μόνο η αρχή ξέρεις! Τώρα που η Μαγική Φόρμουλα πήγε στο Νεκροταφείο, κερδίζω 1000 Πόντους Ζωής.

-Ξέχασες το τείχος μου; Δεν μπορείς ακόμα να το περάσεις.

-Θα το περάσω τώρα! Εμπρός Μυστικέ Διαστημικέ Τυφώνα! Πες αντίο στην παγίδα σου! Τώρα μπορώ να επιτεθώ χωρίς να ανησυχώ για τα τέρατά μου! Μάγε του Μαύρου Χάους Σφάξε το Δράκο της Άρπυιας με το Σκήπτρο του Χάους!

Αυτή η επίθεση ήταν επιτυχής και ο δράκος καταστράφηκε. Σαν αποτέλεσμα ήταν η Άννα-Μαρία να χάσει 500 Πόντους Ζωής και να πέσει στους 3200

-Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό!

-Βάλτο στο λογαριασμό μου! Τώρα παίζε!

-Όπως θες! Θα ενεργοποιήσω το Υστερικό Σήμα! Αυτή η μαγική κάρτα μού επιτρέπει να προσθέσω την Καλοντυμένη στο χέρι μου. Και τώρα θα την ενεργοποιήσω για να κάνω τη μία άρπυια, τρεις! Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό. Αφού είναι επιπέδου 4 θα επικαλύψω αυτά τα τρία τέρατα. Θα δημιουργήσω το Δίκτυο Επικάλυψης για ένα κάλεσμα XYZ!

-Τι έκανε λέει;!

-Αυτό που ακούς! Συνδυάζοντας τις τρεις άρπυιές μου, μπορώ να καλέσω ένα ισχυρό πλάσμα που θα σε αποτελειώσει! Εμφανίσου Φαντασματικέ Δράκε της Άρπυιας! (2000) όσο ο δράκος μου έχει τις μονάδες του προσκολλημένες σε αυτόν, μπορεί να σου επιτεθεί κατευθείαν! Επίσης κάθε στόχος σου για επίθεση αναιρείται καθώς σου απαγορεύεται να επιτεθείς σε οποιαδήποτε άρπυια.

-Αυτό σημαίνει ότι δεν μπορώ να επιτεθώ καθόλου;!

-Ακριβώς. Μπορεί να είναι πιο αδύναμος από το μάγο σου, αλλά αυτό δεν έχει σημασία μιας και μπορεί να χτυπήσει εσένα την ίδια! Εμπρός δράκε! Κατάστρεψε την Sailor Jupiter!

Όμως….:

-Μη σου μπαίνουν ιδέες! Δε θα με ξεφορτωθείς τόσο εύκολα! Ανοίγω τη Δύναμη του Καθρέφτη! Τώρα όλα σου τα τέρατα θα καταστραφούν!

-Δε νομίζω. Έχω κι εγώ μια παγίδα κρυμμένη. Τον Καταστροφέα της Παγίδας. Η Δύναμη του Καθρέφτη ακυρώνεται κι εσύ χάνεις 2000 Πόντους Ζωής από την επίθεσή μου. Τελειώνω το γύρο μου, αλλά πριν το κάνω, θα βγάλω μία μονάδα επικάλυψης από το δράκο μου. Έτσι πρέπει.

Πράγματι η Mako έπεσε πολύ με αυτήν την επίθεση. Έμεινε με 1000 Πόντους Ζωής. Αλλά τώρα ήταν σειρά της. Ας δούμε το σχέδιό της:

-Καιρός να σε κάνω να κάτσεις για λίγο στα αυγά σου! Παίζω τα Σπαθιά του Αποκαλυπτικού Φωτός! Τώρα δε θα μπορείς να μου επιτεθείς για τρεις γύρους. Κι όταν περάσουν αυτοί οι γύροι, ο δράκος σου θα είναι εύκολη λεία για το μάγο μου αφού θα αναγκαστείς να βγάλεις όλες τις μονάδες του. Τέλος θα ρίξω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα ολοκληρώνοντας την κίνησή μου.

-Σειρά μου τότε. Παίζω κι εγώ το Βάζο της Απληστίας που ξέρεις τι θα κάνω έτσι; Μετά καλώ τη Βασίλισσα Άρπυια! (1900) Όσο η βασίλισσά μου είναι στην αρένα μπορώ να ενεργοποιήσω αυτήν την κάρτα. Το Φτερό της Άρπυιας! Με αυτό θα καταστρέψω κάθε μαγική κάρτα και παγίδα στην πλευρά σου. Και πολύ κράτησαν τα ξίφη σου!

-Όμως προλαβαίνω να ενεργοποιήσω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Προμήθειες Ανάγκης! Στέλνοντας μαγικές κάρτες ή παγίδες οπό την πλευρά μου στο Νεκροταφείο, κερδίζω 1000 Πόντους Ζωής για την καθεμιά!

-Είσαι στα αλήθεια απελπισμένη…

-Απελπισμένη αλλά έξυπνη. Τώρα θα κερδίσω 2000 πόντους στέλνοντας τα σπαθιά μου και το Μαγεμένο Κύκλο στο Νεκροταφείο και η μαγική σου κάρτα δεν μπορεί να πιάσει τίποτα!

-Όμως είσαι ανυπεράσπιστός.

-Μπορεί να μην έχω μαγικές κάρτες ή παγίδες αλλά έχω ακόμα το Μάγο του Μαύρου Χάους

-Όχι για πολύ. Εφοδιάζω τη βασίλισσά μου με την Ασπίδα Cyber ανεβάζοντας την επίθεσή της στους 2400 πόντους.

-Και πάλι δεν είναι αρκετό!

-Θα είναι μόλις ενεργοποιήσω την Αναπαραγωγή μαγείας! Χάρη σε αυτό μπορώ να πετάξω δύο μαγικές κάρτες για να φέρω πίσω μια. Και διαλέγω ακόμα μία Ασπίδα Cyber! Τώρα η επίθεση της βασίλισσας ανεβαίνει κι άλλο στους 2900 πόντους. Βασίλισσα Άρπυια, κατάστρεψε το Μάγο του Μαύρου Χάους τώρα!

Έτσι κι έγινε αλλά ευτυχώ για τη Mako έχασε μόνο 100 Πόντους Ζωής αλλά υπήρχε και ο δράκος της που επιτέθηκε κι αυτός αφαιρώντας της ακόμα 2000 Πόντους Ζωής πέφτοντας στους 900. Τέλος η Άννα-Μαρία έβγαλε ακόμα μία μονάδα επικάλυψης από το δράκο της. Ο κλοιός έσφιγγε γύρω από τη Sailor Jupiter…Πώς θα κατάφερνε να ξεφύγει αυτή τη φορά…;

-Δε με νίκησες ακόμα! Είναι η κίνησή μου! Πρώτα θα παίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Μετά θα ενεργοποιήσω την Κάρτα της Ιερότητας! Τώρα τραβάμε και οι δύο κάρτες μέχρι να έχουμε από 6 στο χέρι μας! Στη συνέχεια θα παίξω τη Φιλανθρωπία! Μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω 3 κάρτες ακόμα αρκεί να πετάξω 2! Και μετά θα ενεργοποιήσω την Αναγέννηση του Τέρατος! Για να φέρω πίσω από το Νεκροταφείο Τον Ιππότη της Βασίλισσας που πέταξα πριν από λίγο! (1500) Και τώρα καλώ τον Ιππότη του Βασιλιά! (1600) Κι όταν οι Ιππότες του Βασιλιά και της Βασίλισσας είναι στην αρένα, η ειδική τους ικανότητα μού επιτρέπει να καλέσω αυτό! Τον Ιππότη του Γελωτοποιού! (1900)

-Οι ιππότες σου είναι αδύναμοι. Δεν έχουν ελπίδα με τις άρπυιές μου.

-Με υποτιμάς μου φαίνεται λίγο από ότι καταλαβαίνω. Αλλά θα δεις τη δύναμή τους όταν έρθει η ώρα! Τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Σειρά μου. Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα αρένας Κυνηγετική Περιοχή της Άρπυιας! Όσο παραμένει στην αρένα, όλα τα φτερωτά θηρία κερδίζουν 200 πόντους επίθεσης και άμυνας. Επιπλέον, όταν καλώ μια άρπυια, μπορώ να καταστρέψω μια μαγική κάρτα ή παγίδα. Γι αυτό καλώ την Harpie Channeler! Σε θέση επίθεσης! Τώρα που έγινε αυτό, μπορώ να καταστρέψω το Υστερικό Σήμα

-Γιατί το έκανες αυτό τώρα; Κατέστρεψες τη δική σου κάρτα. Γιατί;!

-Θα καταλάβεις πολύ σύντομα. Παίζω την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος! Και με αυτήν φέρνω πίσω την Cyber Άρπυια σε θέση επίθεσης! Αυτή τη φορά θα χρησιμοποιήσω την ικανότητα της μαγικής μου κάρτας για να καταστρέψω τη δική σου ανάποδη κάρτα. Τώρα είσαι απροστάτευτη.

-Δημιουργώ αλυσίδα στην κίνηση με την παγίδα μου! Βαρύτητα Μηδέν! Τώρα όλα τα τέρατα στην αρένα θα πρέπει να περάσουν στην αντίθετη θέση από αυτήν που βρίσκονται τώρα! Δηλαδή σε θέση άμυνας!  
-Ωραίο κόλπο. Αλλά δε θα σε βοηθήσει. Μπορώ να γυρίσω τη βασίλισσα και το δράκο μου ξανά σε θέση επίθεσης. Κι αφού δεν έχεις κάρτες να σε προστατεύουν, είσαι εύκολος στόχος! Εμπρός Φαντασματικέ Δράκε! ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΕ ΤΗΝ!

Ο δράκος επιτέθηκε αλλά η επίθεση απέτυχε…Κι ο λόγος ήταν…:

-Δε νομίζω! Πετάω τον Kuriboh από το χέρι μου! Έτσι η ζημιά μηδενίζεται!

-Δεν το πιστεύω! Με σταμάτησε μια μάλλινη μπάλα…!

-Νόμιζες ότι θα ήταν τόσο εύκολο έτσι;! Μάλλον δεν ξέρεις με ποιαν τα έβαλες μου φαίνεται!

-Ο γύρος μου δεν τελείωσε ακόμα! Θα χρησιμοποιήσω τη Βασίλισσα Άρπυια για να επιτεθώ στον Ιππότη του Γελωτοποιού! Πριν τελειώσω το γύρο μου, θα ρίξω μία κάρτα ανάποδα. Και τώρα θα προσθέσω τρεις άρπυιες στο χέρι μου χάρη στο Υστερικό Σήμα. Βλέπεις, τώρα που στο τέλος του γύρου μου, η μαγική μου κάρτα πήγε στο νεκροταφείο, μπορώ να προσθέσω τρεις άρπυιες από την τράπουλα στο χέρι μου. Τώρα έχω καινούριο πλήρωμα, έτοιμο να σε εξοντώσει! Και για να μην ξεχνιόμαστε, θα βγάλω το τελευταίο υλικό από το δράκο μου. Τώρα τελείωσα.

-Άκου λίγο! Το παιχνίδι δεν τελειώνει μέχρι να παιχτεί και η τελευταία κάρτα! Το χρωστάω σε εμάς να σε νικήσω. Έκανες πάρα πολλά για να φύγεις ατιμώρητη! Θα έπρεπε να σε σκοτώσει ο Neo αυτή τη στιγμή αλλά θα σπαταλούσε άδικα το χρόνο του μαζί σου! Γι αυτό εγώ θα σε αποτελειώσω! Είναι η σειρά μου! Και θα πέσεις! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter κι έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα. ΤΟ επόμενο τράβηγμα θα έκρινε πάρα πολλά και όλοι κρατούσαν την ανάσας του;…:

-Η μοίρα σου σφραγίστηκε….πρώτα ενεργοποιώ το Ρηχό Τάφο! Με αυτό μπορώ να φέρω ένα τέρας από το Νεκροταφείο και να το βάλω σε θέση άμυνας! Μπορείς να κάνεις κι εσύ το ίδιο! Θα διαλέξω τον Ιππότη του Γελωτοποιού!

-Κι εγώ θα καλέσω το Δράκο της Άρπυιας! Ευχαριστώ για το δώρο!

-Μετά ενεργοποιώ αυτό! Πρόωρη Ταφή! Δίνοντας 800 πόντους μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας από το Νεκροταφείο μου! Και διαλέγω τον Kuriboh!

-Έδωσες 800 πόντους γι αυτό;! Εγώ δε θα έδιναν ούτε έναν!

-Θα σου μάθω εγώ τώρα να προσβάλλεις τα τέρατά μου! Παίζω τη μαγική μου Κάρτα! Πολλαπλασιασμός!

Με την ενεργοποίηση της κάρτας αυτής, η αρένα πλημμύρισε από δεκάδες χιλιάδες, ίσως και περισσότερα Kuriboh σχηματίζοντας μια ασπίδα μπροστά από τους τρεις ιππότες:  
-Και τώρα έφτασε το τέλος σου…! Θυσιάζω…Τον Ιππότη του Γελωτοποιού, τον Ιππότη της Βασίλισσας και τον Ιππότη του Βασιλιά…! ΠΑΡΟΥΣΙΑΣΟΥ ΕΣ ΜΕΝΑ ΤΩΡΑ! ΘΕΙΚΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΗΣ ΑΝΑΓΕΝΝΗΣΗΣ! (?)

Αυτό το πλάσμα ήταν ένα θεϊκό θηρίο. Ένας τεράστιος δράκος που το μέγεθός του κάλυπτε όλη την αρένα. Όταν η κάρτα μπήκε στη θέση της, ο δίσκος μονομαχίας γέμισε από κεραυνούς, αυτοί μετά πετάχτηκαν προς τα πάνω και χτύπησαν έπειτα βίαια το έδαφος. Μέσα από τους κεραυνούς αυτούς αναδύθηκε το θεϊκό πλάσμα που είχε κόκκινο και μαύρο χρώμα με αστραπές να βγαίνουν από το στόμα του…Είχε έρθει το τέλος…:

-Η ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕ! Ο ΔΡΑΚΟΣ ΜΟΥ ΚΕΡΔΙΖΕΙ 1000 ΠΟΝΤΟΥΣ ΓΙΑ ΚΑΘΕ ΤΕΡΑΣ ΣΤΟ ΝΕΚΡΟΤΑΦΕΙΟ! ΚΙ ΑΦΟΥ ΕΧΩ ΕΦΤΑ ΤΕΡΑΤΑ ΕΚΕΙ, Η ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΤΟΥ ΕΚΤΟΞΕΥΕΤΑΙ ΣΤΟΥΣ 7000 ΠΟΝΤΟΥΣ ΕΙΣΑΙ ΞΕΓΡΑΜΜΕΝΗ!

-Αδύνατον!

-Όλα τελείωσαν για σένα! ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΗΣ ΑΝΑΓΕΝΝΗΣΗΣ ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ! ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ!

Ο στόχος ήταν η Harpie Channeler. Ο θεϊκός δράκος την έκανε στάχτη, μαζί και τους Πόντους Ζωής της. Η μονομαχία είχε τελειώσει με την Άννα-Μαρία να βρίσκεται κάτω νικημένη. Όταν σηκώθηκε, είδε τον Neo με τη γυναίκα του να στέκονται από πάνω της κι αυτόν να της λέει:

-Αντιμετώπισε την πραγματικότητα Άννα-Μαρία…Οι Πόντοι Ζωής σου είναι μηδέν…ΓΙ αυτό πάρε τη λίγη αξιοπρέπεια που σου έμεινε και δίνε του από εδώ!

-Δεν μπορείτε να με αναγκάσετε! Προσπάθησε νε αντισταθεί τότε εκείνη αλλά στη συνέχεια τα όπλα του ζευγαριού είχαν διαφορετική άποψη:  
-Δεν μπορούμε; Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter πλησιάζοντας το δόρυ της σε απόσταση αναπνοής από το λαιμό της Άννα-Μαρίας. To ίδιο έκανε και ο Neo με το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας λέγοντας:

-Λοιπόν Ή φεύγεις από εδώ ευγενικά, ή φεύγεις καλοψημένη…Διάλεξε!

Εκείνη δεν είχε άλλη επιλογή. Μη μπορώντας να αντισταθεί άλλο, αναγκάστηκε να φύγει από την Ιαπωνία και να μην ξαναγυρίσει ποτέ. Τώρα πια το σκηνικό ήταν έτοιμο για την τελική αναμέτρηση και τη μοίρα του Μαύρου Δράκου…

-Δεν πρόκειται να το αναβάλεις άλλο! Μονομάχησε μαζί μου και δείξε μου ότι για μια φορά στη ζωή σου έχεις θάρρος! Είπε τότε ο Neo στον Trent ανοίγοντας το δίσκο μονομαχίας του.

-Όπως θες! Θα σε κάνω σκόνη κι εσένα και την ομαδούλα σου! Του απάντησε τότε ο Trent και ενεργοποίησε το δικό του δίσκο. Ήταν ίδιος στην όψη με αυτόν του Neo αλλά είχε διακοσμηθεί και βαφτεί με τα χρώματα και το έμβλημα της μισητής αντιπάλου της Barca, της Ρεάλ Μαδρίτης, κάτι που εξαγρίωσε τον Neo:

-Τώρα έχω ακόμα ένα λόγο για να σε διαλύσω! ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ!

Και ο αγώνας ξεκινούσε. Η πρώτη κίνηση ανήκε στον Trent:

-Θα αρχίσω με το Καρτο-Αυτοκίνητο D! (800) Στέλνοντάς το στο Νεκροταφείο, μπορώ να τραβήξω 2 κάρτες αλλά δεν μπορώ να καλέσω με ειδικό τρόπο κανένα τέρας σε αυτό το γύρο! Τέλος θα ολοκληρώσω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα!

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν! Θα ξεκινήσω καλώντας τον Ειδικό Σκοτεινό Μάγο σε θέση επίθεσης! (1900) Μετά ενεργοποιώ την Καταστροφή Καρτών! Η Καταστροφή Καρτών μας αναγκάζει να ρίξουμε τις κάρτες που κρατάμε, αλλά μετά μπορούμε να τραβήξουμε τον ίδιο αριθμό καρτών. Έτσι πετάω τέσσερις κάρτες και τραβάω άλλες τέσσερις. Τώρα που έπαιξα μια μαγική κάρτα, προστίθεται ένας Μαγικός Μετρητής στο μάγο μου!. Στη συνέχεια παίζω μια δεύτερη μαγική κάρτα δίνοντας στο μάγο μου ακόμα έναν μετρητή. Το Βάζο της Απληστίας που μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω δύο κάρτες ακόμα!

-Τι κάνουν αυτοί οι μετρητές;

-Θα καταλάβεις σε λίγο! Τώρα ενεργοποιώ τη Φιλανθρωπία! Τραβάω τρεις κάρτες και πετάω δύο! Τώρα που ο μάγος μου έχει τρεις Μαγικούς Μετρητές, μπορώ να τον στείλω στο νεκροταφείο για να καλέσω στη θέση του το Σκοτεινό Μάγο! (2500) Και τώρα που είσαι ανοιχτός, θα σου επιτεθώ κατευθείαν! Σκοτεινέ Μάγε επάνω του! Σκοτεινή μαγική Επίθεση!

Όμως ο Trent είχε ένα κόλπο και το εφάρμοσε τώρα:

-Από το χέρι μου καλώ τον Gagaga Gardna σε θέση επίθεσης! (1500) Μπορώ να το κάνω όταν δέχομαι κατευθείαν επίθεση!

-Δε θα σου φτάσει! Ο μάγος μου είναι πολύ πιο δυνατός! Ο Gagaga Gardna είναι Gagaga χαμένος!

-Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική του ικανότητα! Πετώντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου, αποτρέπω την καταστροφή του! Πετάω το Gagaga Κορίτσι (1000.800) Το τέρας μου είναι ασφαλές.

-Όμως όχι οι Πόντοι Ζωής σου! Χάνεις 1500 Πόντους και πέφτεις στους 2500

-Δεν πειράζει

-Τελειώνω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα.

-Η σειρά μου τώρα λοιπόν. Καλώ το Gogogo Φρούριο σε θέση επίθεσης. (1800) Και τώρα θα εκτελέσω ένα κάλεσμα XYZ! Φαντάζομαι ότι ξέρεις τι είναι αυτό έτσι;

-Εσύ τι λες…;! Φυσικά και ξέρω. Θα συνδυάσεις τα τέρατά σου που έχουν το ίδιο επίπεδο για να δημιουργήσεις το δίκτυο επικάλυψης από όπου θα έρθει ένα δυνατό τέρας.

-Ακριβώς! Έτσι λοιπόν Θα καλέσω τον Αριθμό 39-Ουτοπία! (2500) Και τώρα επίθεση στο Σκοτεινό Μάγο!

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου! Μαγεμένος Κύκλος! Τώρα το τέρας σου χάνει 700 πόντους επίθεσης και δεν μπορεί να επιτεθεί!

Όμως ο Trent φαίνεται να το είχε προβλέψει και πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση ακόμα κι αν το τέρας του είχε εξασθενήσει:

-Μη βιάζεσαι Neo! Έχω κι εγώ μια παγίδα. XYZ Αντανάκλαση! Ενεργοποιείται όταν ένα XYZ τέρας δέχεται την επίδραση μαγικής κάρτας, παγίδας ή ειδικής ικανότητας! Έτσι ο Μαγεμένος Κύκλος σου ακυρώνεται κι εσύ πέφτεις στους 3200 Πόντους Ζωής.

-Ακόμα κι έτσι, τα τέρατά μας έχουν την ίδια δύναμη! Σκοτεινέ Μάγε επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε την Ουτοπία!

Όμως το μόνο τέρας που χάθηκε ήταν ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος και η Ουτοπία είχε μείνει ανέπαφη, κάτι που ο Neo φάνηκε να μην καταλαβαίνει:

-Τι έγινε; Και τα δύο τέρατα έπρεπε να είχαν καταστραφεί!

-Φαίνεται ότι δε γνωρίζεις αυτόν τον κανόνα. Οι Αριθμοί καταστρέφονται σε μάχη μόνο από άλλους Αριθμούς! Την πάτησες! Τώρα θα παίξω μία κάρτα ανάποδα! Σειρά σου.

-Εντάξει! Πρώτα ενεργοποιώ την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος για να φέρω το Σκοτεινό Μάγο από το Νεκροταφείο! Μετά θα παίξω τη μαγική κάρτα Αφιέρωση στο Φως και το Σκοτάδι! Μου επιτρέπει να θυσιάσω το Σκοτεινό Μάγο για να καλέσω ένα ακόμα πιο ισχυρό μάγο! Σήκω Σκοτεινέ Μάγε του Χάους! (2800) Όταν καλείται αυτό το πανίσχυρο πλάσμα, μπορώ να προσθέσω μια μαγική κάρτα στο χέρι μου από το Νεκροταφείο! Και θα διαλέξω τον Έλεγχο του Μυαλού! Μπορεί να μην είμαι σε θέση να καταστρέψω τον Αριθμό σου, αλλά αυτό δε με εμποδίζει να τον πάρω στον έλεγχό μου για ένα γύρο χάρη στον Έλεγχο του Μυαλού! Και τώρα Σκοτεινέ Μάγε του Χάους, επίθεση στους Πόντους Ζωής του!

Ούτε τώρα όμως τα μάγια θα έφταναν στο στόχο τους:  
-Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου Μη Διεισδυτική Επίθεση! Τώρα δεν παθαίνω καμία ζημιά σε αυτό το γύρο. Δε θα το κάνω τόσο εύκολο για σένα!

-Στο τέλος πάλι θα χάσεις Trent! Και ο Μαύρος Δράκος θα γυρίσει στο νόμιμο κάτοχό του! Θα ρίξω μία κάρτα ανάποδα και θα ενεργοποιήσω το θραύσμα της Απληστίας! Κάθε φορά που τραβάω κανονικά μια κάρτα, προστίθεται ένας Μετρητής Απληστίας στη μαγική μου κάρτα. Όταν θα έχει δύο, θα τη στείλω στο Νεκροταφείο και θα τραβήξω δύο κάρτες. Σειρά σου!

-Πρώτα από όλα η Ουτοπία επιστρέφει σε μένα. Μετά ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Θορυβώδεις Άνεμοι! Αυξάνει την επίθεση της Ουτοπίας κατά 1000 μέχρι την επόμενη Φάση Αναμονής μου! Ουτοπία επίθεση στο Σκοτεινό Μάγο του Χάους τώρα!

Με 3500 πόντους επίθεσης, ο Αριθμός είχε το πλεονέκτημα, αλλά ο Neo είχε στήσει μια παγίδα θανάτου:  
-Έπεσες στην παγίδα μου! Αποκαλύπτω τον Ισχυρό Σπόρο των Άστρων! Αυτή η παγίδα αναχαιτίζει την επίθεσή σου κι εσύ παθαίνεις ζημιά ίση με την επίθεση του τέρατος με το οποία θέλησες να με χτυπήσεις! Έχασες Trent!

-Όχι! Δε θα χάσω! Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα της Ντομάτας που Αναχαιτίζει από το Νεκροταφείο μου! Βγάζοντάς την από το παιχνίδι, η ζημιά μου μειώνεται στο μηδέν!

-Τουλάχιστον η επίθεσή σου ακυρώθηκε. Ο μάγος μου είναι ασφαλής.

-Φοβάμαι πως ο μάγος σου δεν είναι ασφαλής όσο νομίζεις! Με αυτή τη γρήγορη μαγική κάρτα, θα σε καταστρέψω! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Διπλά ή Τίποτα! Χάρη σε αυτή μπορώ να επιτεθώ ξανά αφού η πρώτη μου επίθεση απέτυχε. Κι εκτός αυτού το τέρας μου διπλασιάζει την επιθετική του δύναμη! Είσαι χαμένος να το ξέρεις! Τώρα Ουτοπία! ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΕ ΤΟΝ!

Με 7000 πόντους επίθεσης φαινόταν η νίκη να έρχεται προς το μέρος του Trent. Όχι όμως αρκετά κοντά…Ο Neo δεν ήταν κατά τύχη ο καλύτερος όλων:

-Μη σου μπαίνουν ιδέες! Δεν πρόκειται να με νικήσεις! Πετάω τη Μικρή Sailor Jupiter (300/200) από το χέρι μου! Μπορεί να κατέστρεψες το μάγο μου αλλά δε θα μου αφαιρέσεις κανένα Πόντο Ζωής χάρη στη μικρή εκδοχή της γυναίκας μου! Είπε τότε ο Neo εκτελώντας την κίνηση αυτή και κοιτάζοντας παράλληλα τη Mako η οποία κούνησε το κεφάλι έχοντας μπει στο νόημα. Έπειτα ο Neo συνέχισε:

-Όταν καταστρέφεται ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος του Χάους, βγαίνει από το παιχνίδι αλλά εγώ όχι. Έχω 3200 Πόντους Ζωής και να είσαι σίγουρος ότι θα σε εξαφανίσω!

-Αυτό θα το δούμε! Η επίθεση της Ουτοπίας επιστρέφει στους 3500 πόντους. Θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελείωσα.

-Σειρά μου τότε! Προσθέτω έναν Μετρητή Απληστίας στη μαγική μου κάρτα και μετά παίζω την Κάρτα της Ιερότητας. Τώρα τραβάμε και οι δύο μέχρι να έχουμε έξι κάρτες στο χέρι μας! Όμως δε σταματάω εδώ! Θα τραβήξω πέντε κάρτες ακόμα χάρη στο τέρας που θα καλέσω τώρα! Καλώ το Μαγικό Δράκο! (1000/700) Θυσιάζοντάς τον, μπορώ να τραβήξω πέντε κάρτες όπως σου είπα. Όμως μπορώ να κρατήσω μόνο τις μαγικές κάρτες και τις παγίδες. Για να δούμε λοιπόν…Τράβηξα τον Τίτλο του Ιππότη, την Πρόωρη Ταφή, τα Σπαθιά του Αποκαλυπτικού Φωτός, τις Προμήθειες Ανάγκης και το Σκοτεινό Λουλούδι! Έτσι μπορώ να τις κρατήσω όλες και τώρα έχω 10 κάρτες στο χέρι μου! Στη συνέχεια παίζω την Πρόωρη Ταφή! Δίνοντας 800 Πόντους Ζωής, μπορώ να φέρω από το Νεκροταφείο το Σκοτεινό Μάγο. Και μετά παίρνει σειρά ο Τίτλος του Ιππότη! Μεταμορφώνει το Σκοτεινό Μάγο σε Σκοτεινό Μάγο Ιππότη! (2500) Κι όταν καλείται καταστρέφει μια κάρτα στην πλευρά σου. Πες αντίο στον Αριθμό σου! Κι αυτό είναι μόνο η αρχή! Θα καλέσω ακόμα ένα πανίσχυρο πλάσμα να σε καθαρίσει! Βγάζω από παιχνίδι ένα τέρας του σκοταδιού κι ένα τέρας του φωτός για να καλέσω αυτό! ΣΗΚΩ ΙΠΠΟΤΗ ΤΩΝ ΣΚΙΩΝ-ΑΠΕΣΤΑΛΜΕΝΕ ΤΗΣ ΑΡΧΗΣ! (3000) Ορίστε! Το φως και το σκοτάδι ενώνουν τις δυνάμεις τους για την ολοκληρωτική σου καταστροφή! Κατάφερα να καλέσω αυτό το τέρας βγάζοντας τη Μικρή Sailor Jupiter και το Σκοτεινό Δράκο από το παιχνίδι! Το νέο μου τέρας δεν έχει μόνο 3000 πόντους αλλά και δύο φοβερές ειδικές ικανότητες! Αντί να επιτεθώ μπορώ να βγάλω από το παιχνίδι ένα τέρας σου. Αλλιώς αν επιτεθεί και καταστρέψει ένα τέρας, μπορεί να επιτεθεί και δεύτερη φορά! Κι αφού τώρα είσαι ανοιχτός σε επίθεση θα χρησιμοποιήσω τον ιππότη μου για να σε καταστρέψω! Ιππότη των Σκιών, Αποτελείωσέ τον!

Όμως ο Neo δεν είχε ιδέα τι έκρυβε η ανάποδη κάρτα του αντιπάλου του. Θα το έβλεπε τώρα με τρόπο που δε θα του άρεσε καθόλου:

-Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Φύλακας Αιχμής! Μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω τον Flelf (800/1300) από το Νεκροταφείο σε θέση άμυνας.

-Είναι πιο αδύναμος από τον Ιππότη μου! Επίθεση!

-Άδικος κόπος. Το τέρας μου είναι προστατευμένο από κάθε επίθεση γι αυτό το γύρο.

Ακούγοντάς το αυτό, ο Neo δεν έκανε δεύτερη επίθεση και προτίμησε να φυλάξει τα νώτα του ενεργοποιώντας τα Σπαθιά του Αποκαλυπτικού Φωτός και βάζοντας τρεις κάρτες ανάποδα. Έτσι τελείωσε το γύρο του. Τώρα ήταν η σειρά του Trent:

-Σειρά μου. Στέλνω τον Achacha Τοξότη στο Νεκροταφείο για να αυξήσω το επίπεδο του Flelf με αυτό του τοξότη μου. Τώρα το τέρας μου έχει 5 αστέρια. Στη συνέχεια καλώ τον Gagaga Μάγο (1500) Όταν αυτός ο μάγος είναι στην αρένα, μπορώ να καλέσω το Gagaga παιδί (800/1200) Και δεν τελείωσα ακόμα. Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Gagaga Εκδίκηση για να φέρω πίσω το Gagaga Κορίτσι από το Νεκροταφείο.

-Τι σκαρώνεις τέλος πάντων με όλα αυτά τα τέρατα…

-Θα δεις. Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του μάγου μου. Μπορώ να αλλάξω το επίπεδό του και να τον κάνω τέρας 7 αστεριών. Στη συνέχεια θα ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική ικανότητα του κοριτσιού και θα αλλάξω και το δικό της επίπεδο ώστε να είναι ίδιο με αυτό του μάγου, δηλαδή επίπεδο 7. Μετά παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Αστροφεγγιά-Φωτεινό Άστρο. Με αυτή τη μαγική κάρτα μπορώ να παίξω με τα επίπεδα 2 τεράτων μου που έχουν ίδιους πόντους επίθεσης ή άμυνας. Το παιδί και ο Flelf έχουν την ίδια επίθεση, έτσι ο Flelf που είναι επιπέδου 5 θα δανείσει την ιδιότητά του στο Gagaga Παιδί. Τώρα είναι όλα έτοιμα για ένα διπλό XYZ κάλεσμα! Πρώτα θα επικαλύψω τα δύο τέρατα επιπέδου 5 και θα καλέσω ακόμα έναν Αριθμό! Εμφανίσου Αριθμέ 61-Volcasaurus! (2500) Όμως δεν τελείωσα ακόμα! Θα επικαλύψω και τα άλλα δύο τέρατα για χάρη ενός ακόμα Αριθμού! Εμφανίσου Αριθμέ 11-Μεγάλο Μάτι! Ξέχασα να αναφέρω ότι το Μεγάλο Μάτι κερδίζει 300 πόντους επιδή έστειλα το Gagaga Παιδί στο Νεκροταφείο για κάλεσμα XYZ.

-Τα τέρατά σου είναι ισχυρά αλλά δεν είναι ακατανίκητα. Κι έχω ήδη βρει τον τρόπο να τα νικήσω.

-Αν προλάβεις φυσικά. Πριν προχωρήσω θα ενεργοποιήσω τη μαγική κάρτα XYZ Δώρο και θα τραβήξω δύο κάρτες. Μετά θα ενεργοποιήσω τον Τυφώνα και θα καταστρέψω τα σπαθιά σου. Τώρα θα χάσεις μερικούς γύρους νωρίτερα.

-Δημιουργώ αλυσίδα στην κίνηση με τις Προμήθειες Ανάγκης! Στέλνοντας μαγικές κάρτες ή παγίδες στο Νεκροταφείο, κερδίζω 1000 Πόντους Ζωής για την καθεμιά Έτσι θα στείλω το σπαθιά μου στο Νεκροταφείο αφού θα τα καταστρέψεις, καθώς και το Σκοτεινό Λουλούδι. Με αυτόν τον τρόπο παίρνω 2000 Πόντους Ζωής.

-Πίστεψε με. Θα σου χρειαστούν…Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του Μεγάλου Ματιού. Θα πάρω ένα τέρας σου στον έλεγχό μου αλλά δε θα μπορώ να επιτεθώ με το Μεγάλο Μάτι. Θα σου πάρω τον Ιππότη των Σκιών λοιπόν. Μετά θα χρησιμοποιήσω το εφέ του Volcasaurus. Βγάζοντας μια από τις μονάδες του, καταστρέφω ένα τέρας σου κι εσύ χάνεις πόντους ίσους με το τέρας που καταστράφηκε…Αντίο Σκοτεινέ Μάγε Ιππότη.

Ευτυχώς για σένα δεν μπορώ να επιτεθώ με κανένα από τα τέρατά μου γιατί χρησιμοποίησα το Gagaga Παιδί για να καλέσω το δεινόσαυρό μου.

Αυτό ήταν ισχυρό χτύπημα. Ο Neo έχασε 2500 Πόντους Ζωής με μία μόνο κίνηση κι έπεσε αμέσως στους 1900. Όμως δεν τα παρατούσε φυσικά:

-Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου! Σχοινί της Ψυχής! Δίνοντας 1000 Πόντους Ζωής μπορώ να καλέσω τώρα ένα τέρας 4 αστέρων και κάτω απ την τράπουλά μου. Και διαλέγω ένα από τα αγαπημένα μου τέρατα. Τον Άγριο Κέλτη Ξιφομάχο σε θέση άμυνας! (1200) Και υπάρχει κάτι που πρέπει να ξέρεις. Ο ξιφομάχος μου δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί από τέρατα που έχουν επίθεση 1900 και πάνω.

-Πράγματι είναι άγριος αυτός ο ξιφομάχος αλλά θα τον ημερώσω με την ειδική ικανότητα του Ιππότη των Σκιών. Αφού δεν μπορώ να τον καταστρέψω, θα τον βγάλω από το παιχνίδι. Με αυτό τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Καιρός ήταν. Σειρά μου. Τραβάω και προσθέτω ακόμα έναν Μετρητή Απληστίας στη μαγική μου κάρτα. Τώρα μπορώ να τη στείλω στο Νεκροταφείο και να τραβήξω δύο κάρτες. Και τώρα είναι καιρός να καθαρίσω την αρένα από τα τέρατά σου. Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Raigeki! Όλα τα τέρατα στην πλευρά σου καταστρέφονται! Τώρα καλώ τη Sailor Venus σε θέση επίθεσης (1700) Επίθεση στους Πόντους Ζωής του!

Η επίθεση ήταν πετυχημένη και του αφαίρεσε 1700 πόντους. Έτσι τον έριξε στους 1300 Η Ημισέληνος έκανε καλή δουλειά:  
-Θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με μία κάρτα ανάποδα…

Μια κάρτα που θα αποδεικνυόταν χρυσή…Τώρα ήταν η σειρά του Trent:

-Είναι η κίνησή μου! Παίζω το Gagaga Τράβηγμα! Βγάζοντας από το παιχνίδι 3 Gagaga τέρατα, τραβάω δύο κάρτες. Τώρα καλά τον Gambara Ιππότη σε θέση άμυνας. (1800) Μετά παίζω τις Υποδοχές Τεράτων! Αυτή η μαγική κάρτα μού επιτρέπει να βγάλω ένα τέρας από το παιχνίδι που βρίσκεται στο Νεκροταφείο και να έχει το ίδιο επίπεδο με τον ιππότη μου. Τώρα θα τραβήξω μια κάρτα κι αν έχει το ίδιο επίπεδο με το τέρας που έβγαλα από το παιχνίδι κι αυτό που είναι στην αρένα, μπορώ να το καλέσω. Τράβηξα τον Gogogo Γίγαντα. Και θα τον καλέσω σε θέση επίθεσης. Εδώ τελειώνουν όλα Neo! Ενεργοποιώ τον Βραχύ Κεραυνό! Τώρα χάνεις 400 πόντους για κάθε τέρας σου. Έτσι πέφτεις κι άλλο στους 500 Πόντους Ζωής.

-Δεν τελείωσε ακόμα!

-Τελείωσε! Γιατί τώρα θα συνδυάσω τα τέρατά μου για ένα ακόμα XYZ κάλεσμα! Υποδέξου τον Gagaga Cowboy σε θέση άμυνας! (2400) Όταν είναι σε θέση άμυνας, βγάζοντας μία από τις μονάδες του, σου προκαλεί ζημιά 800 πόντων! Η μονομαχία τελείωσε! Έχασες Neo! Δε θα πάρεις ποτέ το δράκο σου!

Οι Πόντοι Ζωής του Neo έπεσαν στο μηδέν μπροστά στα κυριευμένα από φόβο βλέμματα των κοριτσιών. Όλοι πίστεψαν ότι η μονομαχία είχε τελειώσει…Όμως…Όχι…Τίποτε δεν είχε κριθεί ακόμα. Ειδικά μετά το μοχθηρό γέλιο του Neo:

-Είσαι σίγουρος; Έχασα;

-Τι μου λες τώρα;! Οι Πόντοι Ζωής σου είναι μηδέν! Έχασες!

-Κανονικά θα έχανα. Ξέχασες όμως την ανάποδη κάρτα μου; Χάρη σε αυτήν είμαι ακόμα στο παιχνίδι! Ενεργοποιήσου! ΨΥΧΗ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ!

-Τι είναι αυτό πάλι;!

-Όταν οι Πόντοι Ζωής μου φτάσουν στο μηδέν, μπορώ να ενεργοποιήσω αυτήν την παγίδα! Και τώρα θα καλέσω ένα τέρας από το χέρι μου και θα αφήσω τη μοίρα μου στα χέρια του! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ! SAILOR JUPITER! (4000)

-Όχι! ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΙ!

-Μπορεί! Ήξερα ότι δε θα με εγκατέλειπε σε μια τέτοια δύσκολη στιγμή! Τώρα θα εμπιστευτώ τη μοίρα μου στα χέρια της! Μόνο αν την καταστρέψεις, θα με νικήσεις!

Με την εμφάνιση της αγαπημένης του στην αρένα, όλη η ομάδα ξέσπασε σε έξαλλους πανηγυρισμούς. Τώρα ήταν στο χέρι του να κερδίσει τον αγώνα. Και είχε ένα σχέδιο για να το κάνει.

-Στον επόμενο γύρο θα σε χτυπήσω. Δε θα μου τη γλιτώσεις!

Ή τώρα ή ποτέ…Ένα τράβηγμα θα τα αποφάσιζε όλα…Αυτό μόνο χρειαζόταν για να εκτελέσει το σχέδιό του:

«Φαραώ…Αν με παρακολουθείς από εκεί που βρίσκεσαι…Οδήγησέ με…

Αυτά είπε κι έβαλε το χέρι του πάνω στην τράπουλα. Η αγωνία είχε φτάσει στο αποκορύφωμά της. Όταν τελικά τράβηξε την κάρτα αργά και βασανιστικά…Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν ακριβώς αυτό που ήθελε:

-Η μονομαχία τελείωσε! Τράβηξα το Δώρο Από το Υπερπέραν! Να πώς ενεργεί! Διαλέγω ένα τέρας από το Νεκροταφείο μου και τραβάω κάρτες ανάλογα με το επίπεδο του τέρατος! Όμως το τέρας αυτό θα πρέπει να βγει από το παιχνίδι! Διαλέγω τον Ιππότη των Σκιών! Κι αφού είναι 8 αστεριών, θα τραβήξω 8 κάρτες! Ακριβώς ότι χρειάζομαι για να σε καταστρέψω! Και τώρα θα ενεργοποιήσω αυτό! Πολυμερισμέ! Ένωσέ μας για να δημιουργήσουμε ένα ακατανίκητο πλάσμα! Υποδεχτείτε θερμά την Neo-Red Sailor Jupiter! (?)

Ο Neo ενώθηκε με τη γυναίκα του για να αντιμετωπίσουν μαζί αυτή την απειλή. Το συνδυασμένο τέρας ήταν έτοιμο να χτυπήσει:

-Όταν κάνω επίθεση, ο στόχος μας δεν μπορεί να χρησιμοποιήσει τις ειδικές του ικανότητες. Επιπλέον η επίθεση και άμυνά μου είναι διπλάσια από το αντίπαλο τέρας. Όμως δεν τελείωσα ακόμα! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Αναβάθμιση Θυσίας! Πετώντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου προσθέτω μία θυσία ακόμα. Έτσι θυσιάζω τη Sailor Venus για να καλέσω τον αρχηγό μας! Βγες έξω Sailor Moon! (2900) Και τώρα θα καταστρέψω εγώ τον cowboy σου!

Το είπε και το έκανε. Η ένωση ισοπέδωσε τον Gagaga Cowboy εξοντώνοντάς τον. Τώρα ο Trent ήταν απροστάτευτος κι έμενε ακόμα ένα τέρας να επιτεθεί:

-Sailor Moon! Αποτελείωσέ τον!

-Δε θα νικηθώ ακόμα! Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του Kuriboh του Ουράνιου Τόξου από το Νεκροταφείο μου! Όταν δέχομαι άμεση επίθεση, αυτό το τέρας επιστρέφει για να σταματήσει την επίθεση!

-Όχι δε θα τη σταματήσει! Γιατί θα ενεργοποιήσω κι εγώ την ειδική ικανότητα του Μηχανικού Κοριτσιού (400/200) από το Νεκροταφείο μου! Βγάζοντάς την από το παιχνίδι, ακυρώνω κάθε ειδική ικανότητα ή επίδραση μαγικής κάρτας και παγίδας. Που σημαίνει ότι το τερατάκι σου γυρίζει πίσω. Τώρα Sailor Moon χρησιμοποίησε τη δύναμη του Ασημένιου Κρυστάλλου! Τελείωσέ το ΤΩΡΑ!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η Sailor Moon ολοκλήρωσε την επίθεση και ισοπέδωσε την αρένα. Ο Neo είχε κερδίσει επιτέλους. Η επίθεση ήταν τόσο ισχυρή που τον πέταξε πίσω βγάζοντας το δίσκο μονομαχίας από το χέρι του και σκόρπισε την τράπουλα. Όσο για την ομάδα; Οι πανηγυρισμοί καλά κρατούσαν γι αυτή την επική αναμέτρηση. Ο Neo πλησίασε τότε και βρήκε το Μαύρο Δράκο, τον έβαλε στην τράπουλά του και μετά πάτησε το δίσκο μονομαχίας του αντιπάλου του καταστρέφοντάς τον.

Όμως οι πανηγυρισμοί διακόπηκαν απότομα με τη Sailor Mars να λέει!

-Δείτε! Ο Trent το σκάει!

-Δε θα μου ξεφύγει αυτή τη φορά! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι αφού έδωσε το δίσκο του στα κορίτσια έτρεξε να τον πιάσει ώστε να μην του δώσει άλλη ευκαιρία να τους ενοχλήσει ξανά. Μπορούσε να φτάσει ακαριαία μπροστά του με τηλεμεταφορά αλλά προτίμησε τον παραδοσιακό τρόπο, έτσι κατέβηκα από τη στέγη πετώντας και όπως ήταν στον αέρα, πέταξε το Ξίφος του σαν μπούμερανγκ πάνω από το κεφάλι του Trent. Δε σκόπευε να τον χτυπήσει με αυτό αλλά να του κάψει το δρόμο. Κάτι που έγινε όταν το όπλο καρφώθηκε μπροστά του κι αυτός σταμάτησε αναστατωμένος. Μάλιστα η αναστάτωσή του έγινε ακόμα μεγαλύτερη όταν ο Neo πετάχτηκε μπροστά του λέγοντας:

-Έφτασες στο τέλος του ταξιδιού σου Trent!

-Πάλι εσύ…:::

-Παραδόσου! Δε σου έμεινε τίποτα! Αντί να τρέχεις σαν δειλός, πολέμησέ με για να σε σκοτώσω! Βοήθα την κατάσταση!

-Πώς τολμάς;! Δεν ξέρεις τι αντιμετωπίζεις;!

-ΑΝΟΗΤΕ! Δεν καταλαβαίνεις τίποτα! Ακόμα κι αν ρέει στο αίμα σου τη δύναμη του Broly, του θρυλικού Super Saiyan, λίγο με απασχολεί! Βασίζεσαι μόνο σε αυτήν νομίζοντας πως πάντα θα τα καταφέρνεις! Όμως είσαι ένα τίποτα! Εγώ πολεμάω πάντα στην πρώτη γραμμή! Έχω σκοτωθεί 8 φορές μέχρι τώρα κι έχω δει το θάνατο στα μάτια άλλες τόσες! Κατάλαβέ το μια και καλή! Όσο περισσότερο μάχομαι, τόσο πιο δνατός γίνομαι!

Και λέγοντας αυτά, ο Neo μεταμορφώθηκε ξανά στην τελευταία του μορφή με το γνωστό τρόπο. Η τελευταίες μάχες που είχε δώσει τον είχαν κάνει ακόμα πιο δυνατό. Τότε είπε στον Trent:

-Αυτή τη φορά θα σε νικήσω μόνος μου! Τίποτα δεν μπορεί να σε σώσει τώρα!

-ΔΕ ΘΑ ΧΑΣΩ ΑΠΟ ΣΕΝΑ! Φώναξε τότε ο Trent και δοκίμασε να τον ισοπεδώσει με μια ισχυρή ενεργειακή βολή αλλά δεν πέτυχε τίποτα. Αυτή τη φορά τα πράγματα ήταν διαφορετικά, ο Neo απλά τη χτύπησε με το χέρι του και την απογείωσε ψηλά για να εκραγεί μερικά δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα:

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ! Η ώρα σου έφτασε! Φώναξε τότε ξανά ο Trent και του επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο για να περάσει από μέσα του. Όμως τον περίμενε μια δυσάρεστη έκπληξη.

Η δεξιά δυνατή γροθιά που επιχείρησε, σταμάτησε στο δεξί χέρι του Neo. Είχε καταφέρει να τη μπλοκάρει και η κόκκινη αύρα που τον κάλυπτε έγινε ακόμα πιο λαμπερή. Τώρα δε θα αργούσε…:

-Λάθος…Η δική σου ώρα έφτασε…Του είπε καθώς τον κρατούσε ακόμα και τώρα κέρδιζε έδαφος

Αυτό ήταν το τελευταίο κομμάτι της αναμέτρησης. Οι δύο αντίπαλοι έτρεξαν π ένας εναντίον του άλλου κι όταν πλησίασαν σε απόσταση αναπνοής, ο Neo αφού πρώτα απέφυγε και τις δύο γροθιές του αντιπάλου του, εκτέλεσε με επιδεξιότητα ένα Metsu Shoryuken διαλύοντας στην κυριολεξία κάθε αντίσταση που βρέθηκε μπροστά του καθώς το είχε φορτίσει με τις Κόκκινες Αστραπές του. Η δύναμη της τεχνικής ήταν τέτοια που απογείωσε τον Trent πολλά μέτρα πάνω από το έδαφος και τον κάλυψε με κεραυνούς. Μερικά δευτερόλεπτα μετά προσγειώθηκε ολόκληρος στη γη μη μπορώντας να κινηθεί πια. Αυτή η γροθιά του δράκου τον είχε αποτελειώσει…

Τότε ο Neo τον πλησίασε κι αφού τον έπιασε από το κεφάλι, του είπε:

-Συνάντησε το Δημιουργό σου…

Αυτά ήταν τε τελευταία λόγια του προς αυτόν. Στη συνέχεια, την έπιασε και ο ουρανός σκοτείνιασε με αστραπές και φλόγες να σπάνε το σκοτάδι για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, όταν ο ουρανός καθάρισε, μόνο ο Neo ήταν εκεί και το σύμβολο του φωτός (光) να ακτινοβολεί στην πλάτη του...

Όλα είχαν τελειώσει επιτέλους, όχι μόνο τον εκτέλεσε με την ισχυρή τεχνική του, αλλά είχε στείλει ότι είχε απομείνει στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, γύρισε πίσω στο οικοδόμημα του Trent, ή ότι είχε απομείνει τελικά από αυτό. Η Πολεμίστριες Sailor φρόντισαν να το καταστρέψουν από τα θεμέλιά του ώστε τίποτα να μη θυμίζει την ύπαρξή του στο μέλλον.

Όταν έφτασε λοιπόν, η Mako του έδωσε πίσω το δίσκο μονομαχίας του κι αυτός αφού εξέτασε την τράπουλά του, της έδωσε πίσω το Μαύρο Δράκο λέγοντας:  
-Ορίστε αγάπη μου. Αυτό σου ανήκει και πάλι.

Εκείνη χαμογέλασε κι όταν τον έβαλε ξανά στη νόμιμη θέση του, τον έσφιξε στην αγκαλιά της. Το ίδιο έκανε κι αυτός. Και με τα τελευταία κομμάτια του κτιρίου να καταρρέουν, η ομάδα πανηγύρισε έξαλλα την επιτυχία της…

Όταν κόπασαν οι πανηγυρισμοί, ο Neo είπε στη γυναίκα του:

-Τώρα που πήραμε πίσω το δράκο σου, τι θα έλεγες να τον δοκιμάσουμε σε μια μονομαχία;

-Τέλεια ιδέα αγάπη μου. Όμως υπάρχει ένα πρόβλημα.

-Τι πρόβλημα έχεις;

-Δεν έχω την τράπουλα του Μαύρου Δράκου μαζί μου. Οπότε δεν μπορούμε να μονομαχήσουμε τώρα.

-Όποτε θέλεις κοριτσάκι μου. Θέλω να δω πάλι αυτό το θρυλικό τέρας σε δράση.

-Και δε θα είναι μόνο αυτό καλέ μου. Σου έχω δύο εκπλήξεις ακόμα. Θα τις λατρέψεις.

-Είμαι σίγουρος. Της απάντησε τότε εκείνος και μετά από αυτό η ομάδα έφυγε από εκεί περήφανη για τη νίκη της.

Για τη μονομαχία συμφώνησαν να την πραγματοποιήσουν σε πέντε μέρες Στο μεσοδιάστημα αυτό φρόντισαν και οι δύο να προετοιμαστούν και να αναμετρηθούν στην αυλή του σχολείου της 10ης λεωφόρου. Συμπτωματικά εκείνες τις μέρες γινόταν μια σειρά από εκδηλώσεις και οι ήρωές μας προσφέρθηκαν να βοηθήσουν με τον τρόπο του. Έτσι αυτή η μονομαχία δε θα μπορούσε να πέσει στ καλύτερη στιγμή. Οι δύο καλύτεροι μονομάχοι θα έδιναν την Τρίτη τους μάχη μπροστά σε δεκάδες μαθητές των οποίων ήταν είδωλα για τις ικανότητές τους.

Πέντε μέρες μετά λοιπόν, είχε φτάσει η μεγάλη στιγμή. Η ώρα της αναμέτρησης πλησίαζε και οι δύο αντίπαλοι ήταν έτοιμοι. Έχοντας βάλει τις τράπουλές τους στην τσέπη τους, φόρεσαν τους δίσκους μονομαχίας. Ο Neo έβαλε –ποιον άλλο- το δίσκο της Barcelona κ;ι η γυναίκα του τον πράσινο με τις ροζ λεπτομέρειες. Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, ξεκίνησαν για την αυλή του σχολείου όπου τους περίμεναν όλοι με τα κορίτσια να κάθονται στην πρώτη θέση φυσικά. Καθώς βάδιζαν πιασμένοι από το χέρι, έλεγαν ο ένας στον άλλο:

-Δε θα μπορούσε να μας πέσει καλύτερα. Συμφωνείς Mako;

-Αν συμφωνώ λέει…Και σου έχω ετοιμάσει μερικές εκπλήξεις όπως σου είπε.

-Για να δούμε λοιπόν τι έχεις για μένα. Αλλά για να είναι δίκαιο, έφτιαξα τη δική τράπουλα μόνο με κάρτες δράκων ξέρεις.

-Πολύ ενδιαφέρον αυτό. Απάντησε εκείνη καθώς πλησίαζαν. Τελικά φτάσανε έξω από την πόρτα του σχολείου και οι μαθητές ξέσπασαν σε ζητωκραυγές αντιλαμβανόμενοι την παρουσία τους. Ο Neo πήγε να ανοίξει αλλά δεν πρόλαβε καθώς η Usagi έτρεξε προς το μέρος τους κι άνοιξε εκείνη την πόρτα γι αυτούς λέγοντας:

-Καλώς ορίσατε. Σας περιμένουμε πώς και πώς ξέρετε.

-Εδώ είμαστε λοιπόν. Ελπίζω μόνο να μην αργήσαμε. Απάντησε η Mako.

-Όχι δεν αργήσατε μη φοβάστε, αλλά και να αργούσατε δε θα γινόταν τίποτα. Δείτε και μόνοι σας. Τους είπε τότε δείχνοντας το ενθουσιώδες πλήθος.

-Τότε ας μην τους απογοητεύσουμε. Είπε χαμογελώντας ο Neo και οι τρεις τους προχώρησαν προς την αρένα, έπειτα η Usagi πήρε τη θέση της πάλι στην εξέδρα ενώ οι αντίπαλοι στήθηκαν στα άκρα της αρένας βγάζοντας τις τράπουλές τους. Στη συνέχεια με σταθερά βήματα πλησίασαν ο ένας τον άλλο κι όταν έφτασαν στο κέντρο, αντάλλαξαν τις τράπουλες για να ανακατευτούν όπως ορίζει το τυπικό. Καθώς ανακάτευε, ο Neo είπε:

-Το στοίχημά μας ισχύει ακόμα αγάπη μου. Με νίκησες μία φορά. ΑΝ το κάνεις και δεύτερη θα γίνεις εσύ το νούμερο 1 όπως είπαμε θυμάσαι;

-Ναι το θυμάμαι αλλά ότι κι αν γίνει σήμερα, είτε σε νικήσω είτε όχι, θέλω να ξέρεις ότι ΕΣΥ είσαι το νούμερο ένα στη δική μου κατάταξη. Αυτό θέλω να θυμάσαι εσύ καλέ μου.

-Σύμφωνοι. Και τώρα ας βάλουμε τα δυνατά μας εντάξει;

-Να είσαι βέβαιος γι αυτό. Του είπε στο τέλος και του έδωσε την τράπουλά του. Αυτός την πήρε και κάνοντας βήματα προς τα πίσω αυτή τη φορά, πήρε τη θέση του στην αρένα με τη γυναίκα του να κάνει το ίδιο. Όταν πήραν τις τελικές τους θέσεις, έβαλαν τις τράπουλες στην υποδοχή αναγνώρισης και οι δίσκοι μονομαχίας ενεργοποιήθηκαν:

-Είσαι έτοιμη;!

-Γεννήθηκα έτοιμη!

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Φώναξαν τότε και οι δύο με τον Neo να ξεκινά:

-Θα αρχίσω πρώτος! Καλώ το Δράκο Κυνηγό (100) σε θέση άμυνας. Έπειτα θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου!

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν! Καλώ το Μικρό Δράκο με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια! (800) Και τώρα ενεργοποιώ την ειδική του ικανότητα! Στέλνοντάς τον στο Νεκροταφείο, μπορώ να καλέσω το θρυλικό Μαύρο Δράκο με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια! (2400)

Ξ εμφάνιση του δράκου ξεσήκωσε τους θεατές ενώ ο Neo έμεινε να θαυμάζει αυτό το θηρίο με την έκσταση να τρέχει από το σώμα του. Όμως η κίνηση της Mako δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Τώρα ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Πύρινη Έκρηξη! Ενεργοποιείται μόνο όταν έχω ένα Μαύρο Δράκο στην αρένα και σου κάνει ζημιά ίση με την επίθεση αυτού. Εμπρός Μαύρε Δράκε επάνω του! Πύρινη Έκρηξη!

Η επίθεση ήταν σαρωτική και οι φλόγες που βγήκαν από το στόμα του δράκου, έκαψαν τον Neo και μαζί 2400 από τους Πόντους Ζωής του ρίχνοτάς τον κιόλας στους 1600:

-Όχι…! Άλλη μια τέτοια επίθεση και τελείωσα! Είπε τότε ο Neo έχοντας συνέλθει από το κάψιμο γιατί τώρα ήταν η σειρά του:

-Σειρά μου τότε…

-Περίμενε μια στιγμή! Κάτι τελευταίο. Ετοιμάσου γιατί τώρα έρχεται ένας ακόμα πιο ισχυρός δράκος!

-Πώς;! Πιο ισχυρός είπε; Αυτή ήταν η έκπληξή σου;

-Ακριβώς! Θυσιάζω το Μαύρο Δράκο με Κόκκινα Μάτια και στη θέση του καλώ το Σκοτεινό Δράκο με Κόκκινα Μάτια! )2400)

Έτσι λοιπόν μια βελτιωμένη έκδοση του Μαύρου Δράκου έκανε την εμφάνισή της και μάλιστα με μεγαλύτερες διαστάσεις από τον προηγούμενο.

-Είναι στα αλήθεια φοβερός…Είπε τότε ο Neo χαρούμενος.

-Χαίρομαι που σου αρέσει. Ετοίμαζα αυτό το τέρας ειδικά για μια μέρα σαν αυτήν. Και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, κερδίζει 300 πόντους επίθεσης για κάθε δράκο στο Νεκροταφείο μου.

Η Mako είχε δύο δράκους κι έτσι η επίθεση του τέρατός της ανέβηκε στους 3000 πόντους. Τώρα ήταν έτοιμος για επίθεση:  
-Επίθεση τώρα! Κατάστρεψε το Δράκο Κυνηγό με Σκοτεινή Φλόγα!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Το τέρας του Neo καταστράφηκε, μάλιστα η επίθεση ήταν τόσο δυνατή που τον ανάγκασε να γονατίσει στο ένα πόδι.

-Είσαι καλά; Τον ρώτησε τότε φανερά ανήσυχη.

-Ναι μια χαρά είμαι.

-Σήκω πάνω τότε αγάπη μου! Είπαμε να μην απογοητεύσουμε αυτούς που ήρθαν να μας δουν έτσι δεν είναι;

-Καλά λες. Η επίθεσή σου ενεργοποίησε την παγίδα μου. Απελευθέρωση Ζωής! Μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω ένα τέρας από την τράπουλά μου και διαλέγω τον Ασημένιο Δράκο! (800) Και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, μπορώ να τραβήξω τρεις κάρτες!

-Τώρα θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Σειρά σου.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν. Αναλαμβάνω εγώ τώρα. Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Μαγικό Ξίφος! Το τέρας που κρατά αυτό το σπαθί κερδίζει το προνόμιο μιας επιπλέον θυσίας. Έτσι θα θυσιάσω τον Αργυρό Δράκο για να καλέσω τον Seiyaryu σε επίθεση! (2500) Στη συνέχεια θα ενεργοποιήσω ακόμα μια μαγική κάρτα και θα την προσθέσω στο δράκο μου. Τη Νέα Δύναμη! Με αυτήν ο Seiyaryu κερδίζει 800 πόντους αλλά στο τέλος του γύρου μου η μαγική κάρτα ανακατεύεται στην τράπουλά μου. Μέχρι τότε όμως μου φτάνει για να νικήσω το Σκοτεινό Δράκο με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια! Τώρα Seiyaryu επίθεση!

Η επίθεση πέτυχε και ο Σκοτεινός Δράκος χάθηκε μαζί με 300 Πόντους Ζωής από τη Mako αλλά δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό:

-Τώρα που καταστράφηκε ο δράκος σου, χάνεις Πόντους Ζωής ίσιους με την επίθεση του δράκου σου καλή μου.

Αυτό δεν ήταν μπλόφα. 3000 πόντοι εξαφανίστηκαν μονομιάς από το σύνολο της Makoto και την άφησε μόνο με 700 αφού την έριξε κάτω κιόλας:

-Ήξερα ότι θα περνούσες στην αντεπίθεση. Του είπε τότε χαμογελώντας ενώ σηκωνόταν. Όμως έχω κι εγώ ένα κόλπο. Ανοίγω την παγίδα Πνεύμα των Κόκκινων Ματιών! Χάρη σε αυτήν μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας με Κόκκινα Μάτια που καταστράφηκε σε αυτό το γύρο!

Έτσι ο Σκοτεινός Δράκος με Κόκκινα Μάτια επανεμφανίστηκε μαζί με όλους τους πόντους επίθεσης που είχε κερδίσει.

-Τελειώνω το γύρο μου. Είπε τότε ο Neo.

=Τώρα που τελείωσε ο γύρος σου, η μαγική σου κάρτα γυρίζει στην τράπουλά σου κι έτσι ο Seiyaryu επιστρέφει στην αρχική του επίθεση. Τώρα δράκε μου κατάστρεψε τον με Σκοτεινή Φλόγα!

Αυτή τη φορά δεν μπορούσε να τον σώσει. Ο Neo είδε το δράκο του να γίνεται στάχτη και να χάνει 500 Πόντους Ζωής πέφτοντας στους 1000

-Θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Είπε τότε ολοκληρώνοντας η Mako.

-Ο δράκος σου είναι πράγματι καταπληκτικός αλλά δεν μπορώ να σε αφήσω να νικήσεις καλή μου. Πρώτα θα παίξω το Νόμισμα του Πτεροδάκτυλου. Με αυτό μπορώ να τραβήξω τρεις κάρτες. Έπειτα να ενεργοποιήσω την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος για να φέρω πίσω τον Seiyaryu από το Νεκροταφείο. Όμως δεν μπορώ να καταστρέψω σε μάχη το τέρας σου, παρόλα αυτά έχω μια καλύτερη ιδέα. Θα παίξω τη μαγική κάρτα Ρωγμή. Πες αντίο στο δράκο σου.

-Όχι δε θα το έλεγα. Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Μαγική Αντανακλαστική Πανοπλία Metal Plus! Αυτή η πανοπλία ακυρώνει τη μαγική σου κάρτα και την καταστρέψει. Λυπάμαι Neo αλλά δε θα ξεφορτωθείς το δράκο μου τόσο εύκολα.

Έτσι η ρωγμή έκλεισε πριν ακόμα ανοίξει και καταπιεί το δράκο. Για άλλη μια φορά η Mako είχε σώσει το τέρας της. Τότε ο Neo είπε:

-Είσαι απίθανη αγάπη μου. Προσπάθησα τόσες φορές να καταστρέψω το δράκο σου αλλά πάντα κατάφερνες να με εμποδίσεις. Μπράβο σου, δεν έχω κάτι άλλο να πω.

-Ευχαριστώ. Τώρα όμως είναι ώρα να σου δείξω κάτι πάρα πολύ καλό. Είσαι έτοιμος;

-Ανυπομονώ να το δω. Όπως και όσοι μας παρακολουθούν Δείξε μου, είναι η σειρά σου.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν. Κοίτα με προσοχή καθώς θα θυσιάσω την πανοπλία και το δράκο μου για να καλέσω το Σκοτεινό Μεταλλικό Δράκο με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια! (2800)

Στο άκουσμα του ονόματος αυτού, όλοι έχασαν τη μιλιά τους. Ειδικά όταν ο μεταλλικός δράκος ήρθε στην αρένα και πήρε τη θέση του, όλοι τον κοιτούσαν με θαυμασμό και δέος, ειδικά ο Neo που έλεγε και ξανάλεγε:

-Φοβερό…Πραγματικά φοβερό…Δεν πιστεύω ότι βλέπω αυτό το τέρας…

-Κι ακόμα δεν είδες τίποτα! Κερδίζει 400 πόντους για κάθε δράκο στο Νεκροταφείο μου κι έτσι φτάνει τους 4000 πόντους! Και τώρα επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε τον Seiyaryu!

-Όχι αυτή τη φορά Mako! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα Φύλακας Τέρατος! Όχι μόνο το τέρας μου θα σταθεί όρθιο, αλλά θα χάσω επίσης τους μισούς πόντους από αυτούς που θα έχανα κανονικά με αυτήν την επίθεση με αντάλλαγμα να βγάλω ένα τέρας μου από το παιχνίδι. Και διαλέγω τον Αργυρό Δράκο. Με λίγα λόγια δηλαδή η μονομαχία δεν τελείωσε ακόμα, άλλωστε διασκεδάζω τόσο πολύ που θα ήταν κρίμα να τελειώσει τώρα.

Έτσι ο Neo έμεινε με 350 πόντους μόνο και τράβηξε μία κάρτα χάρη στην παγίδα του.

-Συμφωνώ. Του απάντησε τότε εκείνη γελώντας. Ας δούμε λοιπόν αν έχεις κάποιο σχέδιο. Τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Σειρά μου τότε. Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Μυστική Αύρα. Έτσι θα…

-Συγγνώμη μου σε διακόπτω αλλά είναι στιγμή να ενεργοποιήσω τη δεύτερη ειδική ικανότητα του δράκου μου!  
-Τι εννοείς;!

-Πετώντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου, μπορώ να καταστρέψω τη μαγική σου κάρτα.

-Δεν μπορεί!

Κι όμως έτσι ήταν. Ο δράκος εξαπέλυσε τη δύναμή του και η μαγική κάρτα του Neo καταστράφηκε. Έπειτα η Makoto του είπε:

-Ήξερα τι είχες στο νου σου καλέ μου. Ήθελες να καταστρέψεις το μεταλλικό μου δράκο με τη μαγική σου κάρτα και μετά να μου έκανες κατευθείαν επίθεση με τον Seiyaryu αλλά οι μαγικές σου κάρτες είναι άχρηστες όσο ο δράκος μου στέκεται μπροστά σου. Κι αφού έστειλα ακόμα ένα δράκο στο Νεκροταφείο, το τέρας μου κερδίζει 400 πόντους ακόμα.

-Σωστά όλα αυτά αγάπη μου αλλά ξέχασες κάτι σημαντικό. Τώρα το χέρι σου είναι άδειο κι έτσι δεν μπορείς να με εμποδίσεις να παίξω κάποια μαγική κάρτα. Και τώρα είναι η κατάλληλη στιγμή να κάνω το δράκο σου να υποκλιθεί μπροστά μου. Ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Πυρήνας της καταστροφής! Με αυτήν την παγίδα μπορώ να βγάλω από το παιχνίδι έναν αριθμό καρτών από το Νεκροταφείο σου. Και θα διαλέξω να βγάλω όλους τους δράκους σου! Έτσι ο Σκοτεινός Μεταλλικός Δράκος με Κόκκινα Μάτια χάνει 1600 πόντους κι επιστρέφει στους αρχικούς 2800. Μετά θα παίξω την Αναβάθμιση της Θυσίας! Υποθέτω πως θυμάσαι τι κάνει έτσι1

-Ναι. Θυμάμαι.

-Έτσι λοιπόν θα θυσιάσω τον Seiyaryu για να καλέσω το δικό μου αγαπημένο τέρας! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΗΣ ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗΣ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗΣ! (3000)

-Το τέρας σου είναι εντυπωσιακό. Μπορώ να πω ότι βλέπω εσένα σε αυτό. Όμως ακόμα κι αν καταστρέψεις το δράκο μου με αυτό, θα μου μείνουν μερικοί Πόντοι Ζωής.

-Λυπάμαι καλή μου αλλά δε θα σου μείνει τίποτα.

-Γιατί το λες αυτό; Μη μου πεις…Η ανάποδη κάρτα σου…

-Ακριβώς Mako μου…Ήταν τιμή μου που γνώρισα τα τέρατά σου αλλά τώρα είναι καιρός να τελειώσω αυτή τη μονομαχία. Ανοίγω την κάρτα παγίδα Ελικοειδής Δύναμη! Όταν ελέγχω ένα τέρας στην πλευρά μου, μπορώ να διπλασιάσω την επίθεση του τέρατος αυτού!

Με την ενεργοποίηση της κάρτας παγίδας, ο δράκος του Neo καλύφθηκε από κόκκινες αστραπές κι έγινε ακόμα πιο δυνατός φτάνοντας στους 6000 πόντους, παραπάνω από αρκετούς για να του κερδίσουν τον αγώνα, τώρα έμενε μόνο να δοθεί η διαταγή, κάτι που δεν άργησε να γίνει:

-Εμπρός δράκε μου πήγαινε! Εξόντωσε το Σκοτεινό μεταλλικό Δράκο με την Κόκκινη Αστραπή σου!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Ο μεταλλικός δράκος δεν υπήρχε πια και οι Πόντοι Ζωής της Makoto είχαν πέσει στο μηδέν. Παρόλα αυτά, όπως και την προηγούμενη φορά δε γονάτισε αλλά έμεινε όρθια μετά την ήττα και με τη αξιοπρέπειά της ακέραια.

Συνεπώς ο Neo διατήρησε τον τίτλο του ενώ την ίδια στιγμή το πλήθος των μαθητών είχε ξεσπάσει σε παρατεταμένο χειροκρότημα και για τους δύο παίχτες. Έχοντας τελειώσει όλα, ο Neo κατευθύνθηκε προς το μέρος της συζύγου του, της έπιασε τρυφερά το χέρι αι της είπε:  
-Σε ευχαριστώ…ήταν ένας απίθανος αγώνας.

-Δεν κάνει τίποτα. Του είπε τότε εκείνη χαμογελώντας κι έπεσε ανακουφισμένη στην αγκαλιά του, εκείνος την έσφιξε πάνω του όσο περισσότερο μπορούσε κι άφησε τον εαυτό του να κοιτάζει μέσα στα μάτια της που έλαμπαν. Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, το ζευγάρι γύρισε προς τον κόσμο και ανταπέδωσε τα χειροκροτήματα υποκλινόμενο. Με τους θεατές να μη σταματούν ούτε στιγμή να εκδηλώνουν τον ενθουσιασμό τους, τα κορίτσια κατέβηκαν κι αυτά από την εξέδρα για να τους συνοδέψουν

Η τελετή ολοκληρώθηκε με τους ήρωές μας να υπογράφουν αυτόγραφα και αφιερώσεις για τους θαυμαστές τους και να λαμβάνουν κι αυτοί μέρος στις εκδηλώσεις του σχολείου διασκεδάζοντας με την ψυχή τους και γιορτάζοντας ταυτόχρονα για τη νίκη τους.

Με όλα αυτά λοιπόν, ο Neo έκλεισε και την τελευταία πληγή του παρελθόντος του…Τώρα το μέλλον προδιαγραφόταν ακόμα πιο φωτεινό γι αυτόν και την οικογένειά του με πολλές ακόμα ευχάριστες περιπέτειες να τους περιμένουν αλλά με αυτούς να είναι πάντα αφοσιωμένοι στην αποστολή τους. Όλοι μαζί ενωμένοι, όλα τα μέλη της ομάδας βγήκαν νικητές για άλλη μια φορά κι όταν η γη έχει ανάγκη τη βοήθειά τους, όλοι ξέρουμε ότι μπορεί να βασίζεται πάνω τους. Σε αυτούς τους έντιμους και ισχυρούς υπερασπιστές της οι οποίοι μαζί μάχονται ενωμένοι πάντα κάτω από τον κοινό όρκο

 **ΕΝΑΣ ΓΙΑ ΟΛΟΥΣ ΚΑΙ ΟΛΟΙ ΓΙΑ ΕΝΑΝ…**


End file.
